Don't Let Me Get Me
by KaraAlissa
Summary: Kayley is RAW's newest Diva, and as a new relationship begins after a rocky start things seem to be looking up. However, like the story lines of her show nothing is what it seems. Can the Straight-Edge Superstar help her stay on track? CM Punk/OC
1. A New Diva

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

Kayley Bedell walked through a crowded hallway clutching her gym bag for dear life. She was back-stage at the Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania searching desperately for the office of Stephanie McMahon. Kayley was the newest WWE Diva added to the RAW roster and tonight was her premiere. She grew up watching wrestling, eventually joining two different independent federations in her home state, which also happened to be Pennsylvania.

"Miss can I help you?" A stage hand said, smiling sweetly. She was only about 5' with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, um I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon's office."

"You must be Kayley. I'm Andrea." The women said holding out her hand, which Kayley accepted. "Steph told me you were coming tonight. Don't worry follow me." She lead her through the twisting hallways and Kayley eyed several superstars as she walked by, who were giving her curious glances. As they came around yet another corner Kayley locked eyes with none-other than the head of the Chain Gang himself, John Cena. He gave her a sweet smile making Kayley blush. Unfortunately she didn't see that Andrea had stopped and she ran right into her. She mumbled her apologies as she hear John's booming laugh.

"I... sorry I was.."

"It's ok hun. Cena, stop being an ass!" Andrea screamed, but she still smiled at him. Kayley just looked at her stunned. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Andrea then knocked quickly on the door in front of her.

"Come in!" A female voice said.

"That's your cue Kayley. Good luck."

"Thanks Andrea." She watched the blonde walk away before placing her hand on the door knob and turning it slightly. The door opened to reveal Stephanie sitting behind her desk, a stack of papers a mile high in front of her.

"Why hello there Miss Bedell." She said standing. They shook hands and Stephanie motioned for Kayley to sit across from her.

"Please, call me Kayley."

"Well Kayley please call me Stephanie or Steph, which ever you prefer. We're pretty laid back around here... most of the time." Kayley just smiled and laughed slightly. Steph cocked her head to one side and gazed over Kayley's appearance.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked looking down at her clothes.

"Oh, no not at all. It's just the last picture I have of you, your hair is bright blue."

"Oh... Yeah, it faded almost to white so I decided to go back to my natural dark brown. Should I dye it back to blue?"

"Actually why don't you keep it like this just until we figure out your character a little more." Stephanie said grabbing a file. "So you want to still go by the ring name you used in your independent feds?"

"Yes, if I could." Kayley's ring name was Alexis. She had gotten the name from her cousin as a temporary ring name, but it just stuck.

"That's no problem. We have your entrance music set up it's going to be 'Ugly' by the Exies, starting at the chorus." Kayley smiled, she was astatic she was going to be able to use that song. She had used it in her indy federations, but now it was actually legal. "So tonight is just going to be you coming out and taking on Jillian, I know the two of you met yesterday to go through the match, is everything working for you?"

"Yes, I am extremely excited."

"You should be, not many new Diva's get to win their first match." Stephanie gave her a kind smile. "You're going to be great out there. You nervous?"

"Very." Kayley admitted laughing slightly. "I've never performed for this many people."

"Don't worry, once you get out there it's a piece of cake. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just which way to the locker room." Stephanie smiled widely at her newest Diva.

"That's what I like to hear. You just take a right after you leave the office and your very next right is the Diva's locker room."

"Thank you Stephanine." Kayley stood up and shook her boss's hand. "It's an honor to be working here."

"It's a pleasure to have you." Stephanie said before re-claiming her seat and pulling another file in front of her. "Good luck out there." Kayley said thank you again before leaving the office. Once the door was firmly closed behind her, she let out a nervous sigh.

"You must be our newest Diva." John Cena said smiling at her and holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm John Cena."

"I know. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kayley Bedell, but my ring name is Alexis."

"Kayley, welcome to RAW." He kissed the top of her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're facing Jillian tonight right?" He asked falling in step beside her as she walked toward the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm nervous as hell but excited."

"I remember what it was like before going out there for the first time, but trust me as soon as you get out there the nervousness fades away and it's incredible." They stopped in front of the locker rooms.

"I should get ready, but it was nice meeting you John." She shook his hand again.

"Nice meeting you too Kayley, and good luck out there." Kayley smiled at him and he gave her a wink before heading off towards, what Kayley suspected, was his locker room. She opened the door to her own locker room and suddenly several pairs of eyes were upon her. Every RAW Diva was there.

"Ummm... hi" She said nervously. "I'm Kayley Bedell the newest Diva." Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon and current women's champion, stood up and walked toward her. Kayley fought the urge to run.

"Hey Kayley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Kocanski." She said shaking Kayley's hand. "But you can just call me Beth."

"It's an honor to meet you Beth." Kayley said almost in shock. Beth was hands down her favorite Diva on RAW and tied for her favorite current WWE Diva. Mostly because Beth was dominant. She was strong, and wasn't in the ring to just look like a barbie doll.

"No, trust me it's an honor to meet you." Kayley looked at her confused. "I've been watching your matches on tape. You do a damn good backwards moonsault."

"Thank you." Kayley said slightly blushing. Beth took her around the locker room and introduced her to Katie Lea, Melina, Mickie James, and Kelly Kelly. The latter of which Kayley noticed was not the nicest person she'd ever met.

"Hey Jillian." Kayley said brightly at the woman who was going to be her very first WWE opponent.

"Hey Kayley, you ready for tonight?"

"Yep. I'm ready."

"You ready to hear her sing?" Mickie said playfully pushing Jillian.

"That I might not be ready for." Several of the Diva's laughed. Well, except for Barbie Blank. AKA: Kelly Kelly.

"I don't see why they're letting you win tonight." Kelly said staring daggers at Kayley. "Jillian if I was you I'd be pissed."

"Leave her alone Kelly." Melina said shaking her head.

"Yeah Barbie here is just jealous because she couldn't pull of the moves you can if her life depended on it." Beth said smirking. Kelly stormed out of the room. "I really don't like that girl."

"She always seems so nice on television." Kayley said pulling on her knee pads.

"Yeah, she's a piece of work. She think's she's hot shit. Just like Maria." Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Maria? She's a bitch?" Kayley asked shocked.

"Yeah. She's worse than Kelly... If that's possible." Melina answered Kayley.

"Come on guys they're not that bad." Mickie protested.

"Mickie you're too nice to them." Beth said a little annoyed. "If they said half the shit to me that they have said to you... I would have beat the shit out of them."

"Come on guys let's just forget about it and concentrate on tonight." Katie was stretching and the girls fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Well." Jillian said startling everyone. "You ready to get out there Kayley?" Kayley's head turned to the clock on the wall. It was time for her debut. She nervously shook her head and followed Jillian out of the locker rooms as the other Diva's gave her words of encouragement. They got to the gorilla position and several other superstars were standing around. Kayley felt her stomach turn and she rubbed her forehead, trying not to think about how nervous she actually was.

"You're going to be fine babe." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned to see the smiling face of John Cena which Kayley definitely needed at that moment.

"Or she could fall flat on her face walking down the ramp." His voice was a little hoarse and the World Heavyweight Championship belt was draped across his shoulder.

"Punk leave her alone." Jillian said narrowing her eyes.

"What she can't stick up for herself?" CM Punk answered back.

"You're right Punk, I could fall flat on my face walking down the ramp." Kayley started. "Or I could try to jump over the top rope and look like an ass as I take a face plant right into the ring. How many times have you done that now?" John Cena laughed and Punk just glared at her. Jillian's music started and she walked through the curtain.

"Awe, someone thinks they're big and bad. Might want to actually make a name for yourself before you start criticizing _real_ talent." He walked past her toward the locker rooms.

"Is he always like that?" Kayley asked Cena.

"Yeah, he can be. Don't worry about him." Kayley did some last minute stretches and turned her attention to the monitor, waiting for her cue. She laughed slightly at Jillian's "singing."

- - - - - - - - - -

**"What?" Jillian said excitedly. "I know you all love my singing voice! Everyone loves my singing voice!" The crowd began to boo louder. "Any superstar who says other wise is just wrong."**

_**"We are dirt, we are alone**_

_**You know we're far from sober!" **_**Alexis' music blasted through the arena and she walked down the ramp. She was wearing black baggy jeans and a tight blue tank top with a star on the front. She slapped fans hands as she made her way ringside and the she climbed into the ring and grabbed the mic out of Jillian's hand. **

**"You've got to be kidding me!" She said shaking her head. Jillian looked confused. "That singing was so bad I swear dogs were crying!" The fans roared. Jillian grabbed another mic.**

**"Who do you think you are?" She asked pushing Alexis' shoulder.**

**"Alexis."**

**"Well Alexis, you're on RAW now and you need to realize who the REAL Diva is!" She began singing again and Alexis just shook her head and looked around the crowd. Without warning she grabbed Jillian and threw her into a corner. The ref threw the mics out of the ring and the bell rang. Alexis pulled Jillian to the center of the ring before throwing her against the ropes and clotheslining her. Jillian clutched her neck and tried to stand. Alexis just picked her up only to slap her across the face, receiving another cheer from fans. Jillian caught her off guard and kicked her abdomen before trying to throw Alexis into the ropes. Alexis reversed her and gave Jillian a DDT. As she was laying sprawled out in the ring Alexis climbed to the top turn-buckle and executed a perfect moonsault.** **The fans cheered and were on their feet as Alexis covered Jillian for the three count. Her music blasted through the arena and the ref raised her hand. In that moment there was no other place she ever wanted to be. The rush was incredible, the fans were incredible. She made her way back up the ring slapping fans hands as she went as the ref started to help Jillian up.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

She got backstage and hugged a waiting, and stunned John Cena. Pulling away quickly she just smiled.

"Sorry, but I had to do that." Kayley said practically jumping up and down.

"Don't feel bad, that's what I did when I came backstage after my first match." Chris Jericho said walking up beside Cena. "Hey, I'm Chris Irvine."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Kayley Bedell." She said shaking his hand.

"You were great out there. Awesome moonsault." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do that." Cena said throwing his arm around her.

"I learned just a few months ago. You were right John that was incredible." Kayley was still on cloud 9.

"Kayley!" Jillian engulfed her into a hug. "That was so much fun!"

"Thanks Jillian for letting me do a moonsault onto you. You're okay right?"

"Yeah, perfect! So... what did you think?"

"I think I was in heaven." Cena, Jillian, and Chris all laughed.

"Well guys I gotta get out there. Great debut though Kayley, I'll talk to you later." Chris said with a smile.

"You next big man?" Jillian asked John.

"Yep. Gotta get my rush now." Cena winked at Kayley who was still just beaming.

"Good luck John." Kayley said as Jillian began pulling her back towards the locker rooms. John waved at her and she heard his music start. "Where are we going? Aren't the locker rooms that way?"

"Yeah, but we're going to catering. You must be thirsty." Jillian said and Kayley just nodded her head. A dozen or more superstars were all piled into the medium sized room and Kayley almost felt star struck.

"Hey girl, damn good moonsault." Beth said handing Kayley a bottle of water.

"Thanks Beth!" She replied before opening the bottle and taking several gulps.

"Oh that's lady-like." His hoarse voice bit into Kayley.

"Hello Punk." She said flatly.

"I am surprised you didn't fall on your ass." He said before taking a sip of his own water. Kayley just rolled her eyes. "Oh well their's always next time."

"What's your problem?" Kayley asked her voice raising slightly and Punk smirked before walking out of the room. "What the hell?"

"I don't know. I mean Punk can be a jerk, but he's never been like this to one person." Jillian said shrugging her shoulders.

"I never met the guy, I couldn't have done anything wrong to him already."

"Well, you might want to find out." Beth said casually. "You have to work with the guy and any amount of drama makes work that much harder." Kayley shook her head and downed the rest of her water. She wanted to avoid Punk at all cost.


	2. Explanations and Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**Special thanks to Medieval Mystic, Missmurder424, xXxArwenxXx, and Peleinferno (my awesome sis for all your reviews! You all rock, plain and simple!**

"How do you like all the traveling so far?" Beth asked Kayley. They were sitting backstage with John Cena before Monday Night Raw a week later.

"The traveling isn't so horrible except for the beds."

"What do you mean?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I can't get used to sleeping on a bunch of different beds. I am used to my own, but if you're tired enough you can sleep anywhere I guess."

"I heard Punk gave you a hard time after your match last week." Cena's tone had changed, he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't know what that guys problem is." Kayley said shaking her head.

"Might get worse now." Beth tried to stop herself and John just glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kayley asked, but neither of them said anything. "Come on guys, what?"

"I sort of said something to Punk." Cena confessed.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him he needed to leave you alone. That he had no reason to be a dick and he would have to deal with me if he didn't stop."

"John, why did you do that?" Kayley wasn't angry, more surprised and concerned. "I don't want you fighting with him because of me."

"Punk and I never really saw eye to eye anyway. Besides, he really shouldn't be treating you like this just because you're new here."

"Thank you John." Kayley said sincerely. She rested her head on his shoulder and he blushed slightly. "But promise me you wont say anything else, no matter what Punk says or does."

"I promise _I _wont." He said with a smirk.

"What's that mean?" Kayley asked sitting up, her eyes fixed on his.

"Kayley, Cena was just the only person who actually said something, a few people wanted to. Including yours truly and of course Jericho." Beth said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"It really means a lot to me guys, but trust me. I can handle this. I'll tell Jericho the same thing."

"Whatever you say Kay." Cena said nodding his head.

"Well kids, I gotta go get ready to beat up Mickie. So I will talk to you two later." Beth said before walking towards the gorilla position.

"Poor Mickie..." Kayley said shaking her head. "Beth's a beast."

"Yeah she's definitely a fighter." An awkward silence fell between them. "Kayley what are you doing after the show?"

"Just going back to my hotel room. Why?" She asked nervously.

"Well, the boardwalk here is suppose to be pretty damn cool, would you like to check it out after the show?" He asked, his gorgeous smile shining brightly.

"Like a date?" Kayley asked carefully.

"Yeah, like a date. If that's alright of course."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great! I'll meet you after the show. I am going to go find Dave to talk about our match."

"I'll see you later John." Kayley said and Cena smiled widely at her before walking away. She remained seated in her chair for a few more minutes, a smile playing on her features.

"What do you have to smile about Bedell?" A all-too familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. Rather than deal with Punk she decided just to leave and go back to her locker rooms, she need didn't his teasing, but he followed her. "So, you and meat head going out then?"

"What do you care?"

"I can just see the children now. Cena's jaw-line, your eyes and nose. They'd look like freaks." Kayley rounded on him.

"Did I do something to offend you Punk?"

"No." He said with a smirk.

"They why don't you leave me the hell alone?" She started walking again but he kept up with her.

"Or what, you'll sic your boyfriend on me again?"

"He's not my boyfriend and I didn't ask him to talk to you! In fact I just found out he talked to you today."

"Is that so?" Punk stopped walking and so did Kayley. She just starred daggers at him.

"Yes, it is. And when I found out I asked him not to say anything else to you."

"Why?"

"Because they don't have anything to do with it. I don't know what the fuck I did to you Punk, but they don't deserve any grief for it." Kayley fought back tears. She barely knew this man yet he couldn't seem to stand her. Punk had always been her favorite WWE wrestler, too bad he was such a jerk.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry." He said teasing her.

"What the hell did I do to you Punk!?" Kayley shouted. Several people walking by began staring and a tear rolled down Kayley's face which she quickly wiped away.

"I don't like how much stock they're putting in you. So you can do a moonsault. Wow. A lot of people here can do that. Only one person was gonna get a contract and they picked you over someone who should have gotten it. They needed some more eye-candy for the show and instead of hiring a guy who can really move in a ring they hired another Diva." Kayley's anger began to rise. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I am damn talented!" Kayley said defensively. "And maybe if you would have asked Julio about what happened you wouldn't be such an asshole to me!" His eyes widened in surprise and Kayley took that second to walk into her locker room and slam the door behind her.

"You alright Kayley?" Melina asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kayley took a seat on a bench in the corner of the locker room. Julio Dinero was an independent wrestler who worked in the federations that Kayley had. He also happened to be CM Punk's old partner from TNA. He had also been looked at by WWE executives to receive a contract, but they gave it to Kayley instead. Kayley had talked to Julio about it, and she was shocked to discover that Julio had actually recommended her to WWE and sent them her tapes.

_"I'll get my shot again one day. This one is yours."_ Julio said to her, just a few weeks previous. She smiled to herself and pulled out her cell phone.

_"Hello baby girl." _Julio Dinero, better known to his friends as Brian said sweetly.

"Hey boy. I've missed you."

_"Yeah I've missed you too. Everyone does, but I saw you on the show last week and you looked incredible."_

"Thanks man. I wish you were here though. Things would be less complicated."

_"What do you mean?"_

"CM Punk got wind that they were looking to hire you, but hired me. I think he's made it his personal goal to make me as miserable as humanly possible." Kayley sighed.

_"Don't worry about Phil. That kid holds too many grudges. You deserve to be there Kayley. You're amazing in the ring and you're just coming into your prime. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

"Thank you Brian."

_"Anytime. Listen I have to get out for my own match, but give me a call soon alright?"_

"Promise. Good luck Julio."

_"I don't need luck, I'm that damn good."_ Kayley laughed and closed her phone. Punk's voice kept ringing through her head, but she just shook it off and got ready for her date.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you really only 20?" Cena asked shocked.

"Yeah, is it really that hard to believe?" They had been walking down the boardwalk for almost an hour and were both currently enjoying an ice cream cone. They had been stopped several times for pictures, especially John, and he posed for every single one.

"You just act so much older than 20."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." He said with a small laugh.

"Well, well, well." Kayley rolled her eyes. It was coming on instinct anytime she heard his voice now.

"What do you want Punk?" She asked annoyed, and she barely noticed as Cena's arm wrapped around her.

"Don't be so hostile. Just a friendly conversation." Punk said putting up both hands.

"Our conversations have never exactly been friendly." Kayley said shaking her head.

"What can I say, I know who I like and who don't."

"If you don't like me then why are you talking to me?" Kayley had unconsciously moved closer to Punk, they were only about a foot and a half a part. He looked as if he had something to say but thought better of it as Cena moved closer to them.

"Enjoy you're _date_." Punk said laughing.

"We will." Cena said with a smile. "Thanks."

"I should probably get back to my date." Punk said starting to walk away from them.

"If she's anything like Maria, good luck with that." Kayley called after him. Punk spun around quickly, his eyes darkening and glaring at her. He looked as if he wanted to say something but almost couldn't. He turned back around and just walked away.

"Bad move babe." John said rubbing her back.

"Why?"

"Maria cheated on him. Really screwed with his head. He hasn't dated much since." Kayley felt her heart sink. She didn't want to hurt him. _Wait, what am I saying?_ She thought to herself. He never cared if he hurt her feelings, why should she care about him. She did anyway.

"I feel awful John." She admitted throwing the rest of her ice cream cone away.

"Punk is a tough guy. I don't think he'll let you get to him."

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" She asked.

"Yeah..." John watched as Kayley's eyes scanned the crowd still looking for Punk. He smiled softly and put his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his. He pressed his lips to hers and the kiss deepened. Kayley loved the way he kissed her, John was amazing, but something just wasn't there. John felt the same way. They both pulled away laughing.

"That didn't work did it?" She asked with a smile.

"Not exactly. I mean it was very pleasurable."

"Very."

"And I wouldn't mind doing it some more..."

"You're a perv."

"Guilty as charged." He said with an innocent smile. "Besides I think it's someone else you should be kissing."

"And who might that be Cena?" Kayley asked smirking.

"None other than CM Punk." If Kayley had been drinking anything she would have spit it out.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked shocked.

"Not at all."

"Have you been drinking tonight, or are you just insane."

"None of the above actually." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Please tell me why you said him."

"Oh come on, there is so much passion between the two of you it's crazy." Kayley just started laughing.

"Yeah, that's called hatred."

"No, neither if you hate each other."

"Just let that thought go right now." Kayley said slipping out from under his arm, but he just put his arm back around her and pulled her in closer.

"Whatever you say Kay, but I think you like him." Kayley just rolled her eyes and changed the subject. The two of them walked around for another hour, John even won her a black teddy bear with a red and silver shirt before walking her back to the hotel.

"Well, thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun." Kayley said standing outside of her hotel room.

"It was my pleasure." John kissed her lips very softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kayley walked into her room, set her teddy bear on a chair, and fell onto her bed. A millions thoughts were running through her head. While most girls would have been thinking about John Cena's lips pressing against theirs, Kayley's mind kept going back to a certain straight edge superstar. Cena couldn't be right.

"I can't like Phil Brooks... I mean Punk." Kayley said a loud. She crawled under her covers, not bothering to change, and another pang of guilt hit her. She really felt bad about bringing up Maria to Punk, even if she didn't know what had happened between them at the time. She might not like the guy, but she didn't want to be a bitch... or maybe she liked him more than she realized.


	3. Can I Talk To You?

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**Special HUGE thanks to Missmurder424, Medieval Mystic, Peleinferno (chica), and xXxArwenxXx for your awesome reviews! You are all amazing, thank you! :-)**

Kayley paced back and forth in the hallway in front of the men's locker room. She had seen Punk quickly earlier in the day, but he avoided her, quickly darting into the bathroom.

"Who are you waiting for?" Melina asked walking up to her. "Could it be the infamous Mr. Cena?"

"No, not exactly." Kayley said cracking her knuckles.

"Didn't you have a date with him last night?"

"Yeah, but he and I just don't have it. Whatever it may be."

"Then who are you waiting for?" Melina asked curiously.

"Punk."

"Why? After everything that jerk has done to you, why waste your time."

"I brought up Maria last night..."

"Oh." Melina's eyes were wide.

"I didn't know what she did to him at the time. I feel awful and I want to apologize, but he keeps avoiding me." Kayley rubbed her forehead and stopped pacing.

"Listen, after everything he's said to you, does it really matter if you hurt his feelings? Maybe he deserves it. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"But that's not me. If I can avoiding hurting people, then I will. It doesn't matter what they've done to me. He has been an ass yes, but he hasn't seriously pissed me off." Melina just sighed and knocked on the door. "What are you doing?!"

_"Who is it?!" _Came a deep voice.

"It's Melina. Open the damn door Dave!" She smiled as the Animal opened the door and picked his girlfriend up.

"Who's this?" He asked looking towards Kayley.

"Babe, this is our newest Diva Alexis, but you can call her Kayley." Melina said with a bright smile. Kayley shock Dave's massive hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kayley said moving so no one in the locker room would have been able to see her.

"Just wait out here a minute hun." Melina whispered to her before turning back towards her boyfriend. "Can I come in baby? Just for a few minutes."

"Can I ever say no to you?" He asked and Melina responded by kissing him softly. "Want to come in to Kayley? I'm sure the guys wont mind."

"No, thanks Dave, but I should be getting to the locker room anyway."

"Alright." He said smiling. Melina gave her a small wink before the two walked into the room shutting the door behind them. Kayley remained out in the hall as Melina had asked and she began pacing again. Suddenly she heard scrambling coming from the room in front of her, the door opened, and CM Punk was thrown out in front of her by a smiling Dave. He shut the door again and the distinctive sound of a lock clicking was heard.

"Come on guys let me in!" Punk said before punching the door.

"You act like I have the plague." Kayley said trying to lighten the mood.

"Might as well." He pounded on the door again.

"Punk please listen to me." He stopped knocking on the door, but he didn't turn to face her. "I didn't know what Maria did and I am honestly sorry I said anything about her."

"I don't really care what you have to say." He was rubbing his know red knuckles.

"I know you don't, but no matter what you've said to me I have no right to say anything about your past relationships and I'm sorry." She walked down the hallway and towards her own locker rooms. Punk watched her walk away and shook his head, silently cursing himself.

"GUYS LET ME IN!" He screamed, and with a final punch of the door Batista opened it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You ready?" Katie Lea asked, her British accent thick. Kayley merely nodded and continued to stretch. She was waiting in the gorilla position for her number one contenders match for the championship. Katie Lea and Kayley had been practicing all day, and even though Kayley was going to win the match she was still nervous. Katie's music started and she walked out to the ring hearing boos the entire way. Kayley took a deep breath as the stage hand gave her a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**"We are dirt, we are alone**_

_**You know we are far from sober!" **_

**"And making her way to the ring... From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!" Alexis' slapped her hands and made her way quickly down to the ring as the crowd roared. She climbed into the ring and the bell rang. They locked up and Katie Lea quickly grabbed the advantage by pulling on Alexis' hair before throwing her down to the mat. Alexis kicked up and threw Katie into the ropes. Katie came back with a vicious clothesline and tried to cover Alexis.**

**"1...2" Alexis kicked out. Katie put Alexis into a hold as the fans started chanting...**

**"A-lex-is! A-lex-is!" Alexis fought her way back to her feet and elbowed Katie in the face before turning around and giving her a hard right hand. The ref reprimanded her but Alexis didn't hear him. She grabbed Katie and performed a DDT before climbing onto the top turnbuckle. She jumped and did a perfect moonsault. Alexis rolled on top of Katie Lea as the ref got down onto the mat.**

**"1...2...3!" The bell rang.**

**"Your winner... Alexis!" The fans went crazy and Alexis allowed the ref to hold up her arm. She took in the electricity for a few more seconds before leaving the ring and heading backstage, slapping hands fans the entire way.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey good job out there girl!" Beth said with a bright smile. She and Chris were waiting for Kayley at the Gorilla position.

"Thanks Beth."

"So... number one contender there babe?" Chris asked pulling her into a hug.

"Yes.. Yes... Wow... yeah. I mean I know I wont get the title anytime soon, and that's fine with me. I am just glad to be out there." Chris smiled down at her.

"I am glad Diva's like you and Beth, who can actually wrestle, are on this show."

"Awe, shucks Chris." Beth said with a mock embarrassed tone, she slapped his shoulder.

"Ok, well I am sticky and sweaty and gross so I am going to go take a shower." Kayley said rubbing her neck.

"Ok, well meet us at catering when you're done. I'll give you a ride to the hotel." Beth said with a smile. Kayley said thanks before heading towards the locker rooms. Despite the fact that who won the match was already planned out, the action that happened in the ring was real. Kayley really hit the mat hard after Katie's clothesline, but she didn't mind. She loved her job. She turned the corner only for her eyes to connect with CM Punk himself. Kayley put her head down, just avoiding his gaze.

"Kayley..." His voice stopped her and she looked up slightly shocked.

"Yes Punk?" She said carefully. She was not in the mood to be reamed out by him.

"I just wanted to say good match. You and Katie looked good in the ring." Kayley stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Wow, you're actually being nice?" She said finally. His eyes narrowed and he began to walk away but Kayley grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't mean that to come out so bitchy. You just caught me a little off guard." His eyes softened slightly. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"Your welcome." he said, his voice still somewhat cold. They found themselves just staring at each other. Their eyes both softened and a smile touched the corners of their mouths. Punk looked as if he was about to say something when someone tapped him on the shoulder. They both turned to look up at the massive form of JBL.

"Hey Punk we gotta get out there." Punk just nodded in response and Kayley smiled kindly as the veteran wrestler walked away from them.

"I'll see you later." Punk said as he followed JBL. Kayley looked at his retreating form.

"Yeah... later." She spoke to no one. She headed back to the locker room and was grateful for the hot shower. She was having trouble getting Punk's eyes out of her head. The look he gave her just before he was going to smile. She shook her head as she dried her hair, shaking the towel in the process.

"Enough Kayley..." She said aloud. "Forget it." She threw on a Beatles fitted T-shirt and jeans before heading to catering. When she walked through the doors it seemed as if all the superstars were there. She noticed Beth, Chris, and Cena waving to her and proceeded over to them.

"Have a nice shower?" Beth asked handing her a water.

"Oh yeah, it was glorious."

"Hmm.. Kayley... in the shower... naked..." Cena said smirking. Chris slapped him upside the head.

"Well I'd hope I'd be naked. I mean, I could shower with my clothes on but it would be uncomfortable." Kayley said before sipping her water.

"I tried that once. It really was." All eyes were suddenly on Chris. "It was a couple years ago. I got piss ass drunk and Adam Copeland and Jay Reso ended up giving me a shower. However, being the manly men they were, undressing me was just too weird and they threw me in fully clothed."

"Very interesting story Chris." Beth said shaking her head. Cena was just staring at him and Kayley was trying to contain her laugher from the mental image.

"Hey guys." Came a gruff voice. The group turned to see CM Punk standing at the end of the table. He was wearing a black and grey affliction T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His hair was hanging loose and he was rubbing his neck nervously. The table suddenly became very tense.

"Hey Punk." Kayley said kindly. She didn't want any tension in the WWE family on account of her.

"Kayley can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked, still rubbing his neck. Kayley looked around the group for a minute.

"Sure Punk." She stood up and followed him into the hallway.

"If he does anything to hurt her I am kicking his ass." Cena said once they were out of ear-shot.

"Get in line." Chris replied looking after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hall-way was the quietest Kayley had ever heard it. All the stage-hands and tech crew had left for the night and the remaining stars were in the catering room.

"So, what did you need Punk?" Kayley asked.

"I... How do you know Julio?" His quick change made Kayley smile.

"I wrestled in the same indy federations that he's in. He and I were close backstage, he really helped me train." Kayley took a seat on a stack of boxes.

"I didn't know he recommended you for this... I am sorry. I was out of line." He didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Apology accepted." Kayley stated simply. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She had never smiled at him before. She saw that classic crooked smile come across his face. "You know we've never sincerely smiled at each other before now."

"That's because you were too busy walking away from me or rolling your eyes." He said leaning against the wall.

"No you were too busy being rude."

"Sometimes with merit."

"Rarely with merit."

"What about at the Boardwalk?" He asked.

"I already apologized for that and I didn't know what had happened."

"Didn't you?" He question stopped her and she just stared at him. His eyes were narrowed and his smile gone.

"Of course I didn't! I never would have said it otherwise." Kayley stood up and turned stood facing him.

"Are you just that perfect and nice?" His voice was being to rise, as was hers.

"I never claimed to be perfect. I never even claimed to be nice." His eye brow raised. "I just know we have to work together and I wanted..."

"You wanted to make it easier on you?" He was so stubborn she thought she would slap him.

"No!" She said her anger reaching a boiling point. "I wanted to make it easier for everyone." She tried to calm herself down. "I'd always been a big fan of yours personally and professionally and I really didn't want to start out my WWE career fighting with you."

"A fan of mine?" He asked, slightly laughing. "Trying to butter me up now?"

"No you stubborn son of a bitch I am trying to tell you I admire you and that's why I didn't want to fight with you, but none of my explanations seem to be good enough for you!" The were standing barely a foot apart their eyes set a fire in both their eyes. Unexpectedly Punk pushed forward and pressed his lips to Kayley's. She was shocked for a moment by his actions, but hers shocked her even more as she began to kiss him back. He had pushed her against a wall and one hand was on her hip, the other her cheek. Her hands were roaming his chest and as their tongues touched Punk suddenly pulled away. Kayley moved from beneath him and went quickly towards the locker room. She grabbed her bag, and Beth's, before walking back to catering. Punk was no where to be found and that was find with her.

"Kayley what's wrong?" Beth asked as she appeared red-faced.

"I want to go back to the hotel." Kayley said sternly. "Please." Cena stood up quickly.

"What did he do?" He asked, his eyes already searching the room for the straight edge superstar.

"Nothing, John he honestly didn't do anything wrong." Kayley said placing her hand on his arm.

"Then what happened?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Beth can we please go?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Beth grabbed her own bag from Kayley before the two women left the arena. The drive was mostly silent with just the radio playing. Kayley saw the hotel come into view before Beth spoke. "So what did he do?" Kayley looked over towards the blonde. "I wont say anything to Chris or John, if that's what your worried about." Kayley took a deep breath and laid her head on the window.

"He kissed me."


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**HUGE THANK YOU to Missmurder424, Medieval Mystic, Peleinferno (lil sis), and xXxArwenxXx!! You all keep me going and you're amazing!**

Kayley pulled on an over-sized 'Save Us Y2J' T-shirt Chris had given her and a pair of black gauchos before walking back into the locker room. It was the Saturday night house show and Kayley had fought Beth that night and lost.

"How are you feeling fighter?" Beth asked. She had already changed as well.

"I'm alright. You're a beast in that ring Beth."

"So I have been told. You were good out there tonight though."

"Thanks hun." She continued to pack her bag as Beth just stared at her. "Do you want to talk about something?" Kayley finally asked taking a seat on a bench across from her.

"Punk."

"What about him?"

"Have you talk to him at all?"

"No, not since Monday." Kayley said rubbing her forehead.

"What happened Kayley?"

"I told you. He kissed me."

"Yes..." Beth said somewhat annoyed. "I know you told me that, but that's all you told me. Why did he kiss you?"

"I honestly don't know." Beth gave her a disbelieving look. "Really Beth, I don't. We were fighting. He asked if I had actually know about Maria. I said I hadn't. It somehow got to him saying I was claiming to be nice and perfect. I countered with I was just trying to say I admired him." Kayley rubbed her forehead again trying to stop the oncoming headache. "We were just standing there staring at each other and before I knew it he had me pinned to a wall. As soon as his tongue touched mine he pulled back as if I'd bit him and I took my chance to get the fuck out of there."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"That sounds hot."

"Beth!"

"Oh come on. Him pinning you to a wall?" Kayley just shook her head and Beth looked at her intently. "Did you like it?"

"In what sense?"

"Every sense."

"It was nice... I mean he's definitely a great kisser and..."

"Ok, I will be more specific." Beth said interrupting her. "Did you like that it was Punk kissing you or were you wishing it was someone else?" Kayley thought for a few moments.

"I don't know Beth."

"Yes you do." Beth urged on.

"Ok..." Kayley took a deep breath. "I was glad it was him. I don't know why. We've done nothing but fight he's been mean to me more than any other emotion, but I was glad I was kissing him."

_Knock, knock_

Beth got up to answer the door and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey Beth. Is Kayley here?" Punk said once again rubbing his neck. Beth just smiled and held the door open for him to come in. Kayley looked up and her breath caught in his chest. The room was quiet for a few moments.

"Well." Beth said quickly making both Kayley and Punk jump. "I need to go talk to Stephanie. So if you two would excuse me." She left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. Punk walked over to Kayley and sat on the bench beside her.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." She replied.

"I saw you in the ring. Beth's a beast." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she definitely knows how to make you feel the moves that's for sure. I saw you out there too. You and JBL always look well against one another."

"Yeah, but it's an old storyline and the fans have seen it 1000 times over."

"Well you just won the title and JBL is kind of your only competition right now, well aside from Dave." Kayley said shrugging. She wasn't really looking at Punk.

"Yeah..." He simply stated as a silence fell over them. "Thanks for not sending Jericho or Cena after me." Kayley narrowed her eyes. "I didn't mean that as jerky as it sounded." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, I did."

"Why would I send them after you. For kissing me?" She asked seriously. Punk shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Punk you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. It was impulsive. I wasn't really thinking."

"It was impulsive, I will give you that, but it didn't warrant a beating. You weren't _that_ bad of a kisser." She laughed slightly and he joined her.

"I have always been told I am a pretty good kisser thank you." He said defensively, a smile still on his face.

"And I shall not change that."

"Does that mean you think I'm a good kisser?" He asked nudging her arm with his. Kayley blushed scarlet. "Awe, I didn't mean to make you blush." Kayley just shook her head as her cheeks went back to normal. "You're a pretty damn good kisser yourself." Her cheeks went back to red and Punk laughed.

"If you're not trying to make me blush you're doing a piss poor job of it." She remarked. She turned to look at him and he was smiling at her. His eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them and they were gorgeous.

"Kayley what are you doing after the show?"

"I was planning on just heading back to the hotel room. Why?"

"Do you want to catch a late night movie?" He asked. His voice seemed nervous and Kayley was quite flattered.

"S-sure... I'd love to. What movie did you have in mind?"

"Well 'Dark Knight' is playing."

"I love Dark Knight!" Kayley said excitedly. "I have seen it a few times, but I would love to see it again."

"Me too." He stood up. "I have to run to my locker room, but then I'll head back here and we can head over to the theater."

"Sounds good." Kayley said standing too.

"It's a date." Punk left the locker room and Kayley took a very deep breath. A date?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop being so stubborn Kayley." Punk said with an aggravated tone.

"No. I am paying for my ticket." Kayley said with her arms across her chest.

"I asked you to come, so it's only fair that I get to pay for your ticket."

"Punk I don't see..."

"Damnit Kayley I am trying to be a little romantic. Give me a leg to stand on here." He said with a sigh. Kayley just looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She begrudgingly nodded her head and Punk smiled widely as they made their way to the box office where he got to pay for the tickets. They got front row seats and both slouched down, waiting for the film to start.

"Hey Punk."

"Hey Kayley."

"Why were you trying to be romantic?" Her question caught him off guard and he almost spit out his pepsi.

"Uh... I don't know. I just figured since I said it was a date and since I asked you to the movies I should, you know, be the one who pays. I thought women liked that."

"Yeah, women love that. When it's not forced." Kayley said with a smile. "If you didn't want me to think this was a date you could have just said so."

"I don't mind you think it's a date." Punk said shrugging his shoulders and eating a piece of pop-corn.

"What do you want it to be Punk?" She asked seriously. Her turned to look at her.

"A date. I want it to be a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you think I would want it to be?" He asked.

"Honestly, no."

"Why?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest Punk. You kind of went from hating me, to indifference, to hating me again, to maybe tolerating me, to kissing me, to avoiding me, and then to asking me out on a date. To say I am slightly confused would be an understatement." Punk sat up straight in his chair and turned his body so he could face her.

"I was wrong and stupid for judging you so quickly, I avoided you because I didn't know how you would react, you just ran off, and I asked you out because..." He cleared his throat. "I don't know why, but I like you. You have this fiery passion about you. So I decided to ask you on a date and see if I could get to know you a bit better." Kayley was just starring at him. "Does that clear some of it up?"

"Yes." She said simply. "I ran off because I was kind of stunned and very confused. Just so you know."

"Ok, now that we have that cleared up. What do you like to do Kayley?" She was about to answer when the lights in the theater dimmed. "To be continued." He whispered into her ear. They both leaned back in their seats and watched the film.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God I love that movie!" Kayley said as they were coming out of the theater. "I mean every time I see that jail scene with Heath Ledger I get goosebumps. He was amazing."

"I never thought anyone could beat Jack Nicholson at Joker. He definitely proved me wrong." Punk said with a smile.

"I can't believe he's not around anymore. He could have gone on to so many amazing films." Kayley threw her drink into the trash.

"He was a talented actor, that's plain to see." Punk said as he held the door open for Kayley.

"Thank you." She said as they stepped into the night air. It had gotten colder out and Kayley didn't have her jacket. She wrapped her arms protectively around her as they began walking to his rental car. Suddenly she felt weight around her shoulders and saw that Punk had taken off his coat and was giving it to her. "No you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. I'm warm anyway." Kayley pulled on the jacket and smiled at the instant warmth.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Their was not a moment of silence in the entire ride back to the hotel. They couldn't seem to run out of things to talk about.

"Favorite music?" He asked as he pushed the elevator button for the fifth floor.

"I like a little bit of everything, but I really like Coldplay, the Beatles, The Exies, Killswitch Engage, Three Days Grace, and t.A.T.u. What about you?"

"I like a lot of the harder rock, but I'm a big Coldplay fan too."

"Really? Have you ever seen them in concert?"

"Yeah they were amazing." He said with a huge smile. The elevator came to a stop and Punk followed Kayley off.

"This is me." She said indicating the 8th door.

"Oh." He said somewhat disappointed.

"You know I'm really not tired. Want to come in?" Kayley asked, but she immediately regretted it as she saw a shocked look appear on his face, followed by a smirk. "Not like that you sick, sick, man."

"I didn't say anything."

"I saw that look." She said shaking her head. "I meant talking..."

"I'm not really that tired either. I think I'd like that." He said with a small smile. Kayley opened the door and they both walked into the hotel room. Kayley turned on a few lights and Punk took a seat on the two person couch near the TV. "You're room is kind of messy."

"Yeah, I am a disorganized genius." Kayley said with a smirk. She pulled a water out of the mini-fridge and handed it to Punk.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She took a seat next to him and sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly I was thinking about a couple of my friends and how they would never believe that I was sitting in a hotel room with CM Punk."

"Well I am sure there are a few male WWE fans out there who wouldn't believe that I am sitting in your hotel room." A comfortable silence fell over them. "You miss your friends and family?"

"Yeah. A lot, but I am happy with what I am doing. I am making new friends here and I've always wanted to be in the WWE. I'm living my dream."

"I'm really sorry if I made that harder for you at first."

"You did, but it's ok. I'm a tough girl I promise." Kayley smiled and Punk moved closer to her. His hand caressed her cheek and his lips touched hers softly. The kiss was short but powerful. As he pulled away their eyes connected and Kayley just smirked. "What would Julio say?" Punk and Kayley both started laughing. They spent a good part of the night just talking about all the little things. Music, books, movies, wrestling. By the time 4 am rolled around Punk reluctantly said good night and headed back to his own hotel room. Kayley fell back onto her bed and smiled. She fell asleep before even changing clothes.


	5. Telling the World

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to Medieval Mystic, Missmurder424, Peleinferno (lil sis!), and xXxArwenxXx for your amazing reviews. You are amazing!**

"You are still on cloud nine Kayley." Beth said sitting in catering the following Monday. Kayley just shrugged her shoulders and another goofy smile appeared across her face.

"Why is she on cloud nine again?" Chris asked, an eye brow raised. Kayley gave Beth a 'don't you dare' look, but Beth ignored it.

"Kayley had a date Saturday night." She stated simply.

"No way! With who?" Cena asked suddenly forgetting the papers he had been reading. He was sitting directly across from Kayley, his eyes lit up.

"Oh, no one." Kayley said teasingly. Cena furrowed his brow.

"You are going to tell me."

"Do you think you're a Jedi, Master Cena? If so you're sadly mistaken." Kayley said shaking her head.

"No. I'm no jedi." Cena conceded. "But you're ticklish, and I know where." His eyes narrowed as Kayley's widened.

"Don't you dare Cena." She said with a warning tone, bracing her hands against the table incase she needed to run.

"I think you should tell him Kayley. He seems serious." Chris said calmly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Who knows I may even hold you down. I want to know who this guy is." Kayley just sat fimly back down onto the bench. What was the harm?

"It was CM Punk." Cena's jaw dropped and she distinctly heard Chris trying not to spit out his coffee.

"Punk?" Chris asked, still wiping some coffee from the sides of his mouth. Cena just stared at her.

"Yeah." She said with a shy smile.

"Apparently he was a real gentleman." Beth said with a wide smile. "Even gave her his coat when she got cold."

"But Punk?" Chris repeated.

"He's not a bad guy. We went to a movie then we just sat and talked. We have a lot in common." Kayley just smiled before finishing her bottle of water.

"I thought you hated him." Cena finally said quietly. "I thought he hated you?" Then a smile came across his face. "I am a genius. I am purely a genius."

"I knew you were going to rub this in." Kayley said putting her head in her hand.

"Wait, what is going on?" Beth said as Cena began to laugh.

"You see on Kayley and I's one failed date we went to the Boardwalk and Punk showed up. He started acting like an ass and they started arguing but their was a lot of passion between them." Kayley just smiled and shook her head as Chris and Beth listened intently. "Anyway, right after he left is when Kayley and I first kissed and we knew immediately that it just wouldn't work."

"Cena didn't have the spark." Kayley said just to clarify.

"Right, that 'spark.' Anyway, I told her she belonged with another guy: Punk. She didn't believe me thought I was crazy. Damn I wish I would have put money on that."

"You're good at matching people up John." Beth said shrugging her shoulders. "But that was good even for you. I would have never seen that coming."

"No, I don't think anyone but Cena did." Chris said. His tone was slightly off.

"What's wrong Chris?" Kayley asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." He replied honestly.

"Every relationship has a risk of getting hurt. That's what makes them worth it. Thank you though. It does mean a lot to me." Chris pulled her into a hug.

"I think you lied about being twenty." Everyone at the table began to laugh as Kayley pulled away and smiled.

"Hey everyone." His voice, though still gruff, was brighter with a kind tone.

"Hey Punk." Beth said brightly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kayley said before Punk took a seat next to her.

"Didn't you wrestle tonight?" He asked noting her street clothes. Kayley was wearing a tight blue tank-top and tight jeans. Punk was loving every bit.

"No I had the night off." She said smiling back at him. "I saw you out there though. How's your head feeling?" Punk had taken a hard chair shot from JBL.

"Sore. He hit me a little harder than I think he meant to."

"Did you have the medic look at you?" Chris asked seriously. Head injuries were nothing to fool around with.

"Yeah he said I should be fine as long as I don't go banging my head against walls. I told him I would try my best."

"Yeah, gotta avoid that headboard tonight. Maybe have you on top." Cena said with a smirk. Chris and Beth started laughing as Kayley reached over and slapped him on the head.

"You're a pervert." She said narrowing her eyes at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Punk trying to contain his laughter.

"Thank you. I love you too princess." Cena bowed slightly.

"Hey kids!" Came a booming voice.

"Hey Dave." John stood up and gave Dave Bautista a hug. "What are you up to tonight?"

"We're gonna party!" He announced loudly. Several superstars around the room cheered. "Who's going to join us?"

"Count me in." Cena said smiling.

"Me too." Came Beth from the back corner.

"I need to call Jess and the kids, but I can head out after that." Chris said with a smile. The group turned to Kayley.

"Oh shit, that's right you're still only twenty." Dave said with a slight laugh. "That's ok, we'll get some alcohol and party at the hotel."

"No that's alright." Kayley said quickly. "You guys go out."

"Kayley we don't care about you drinking. I mean you're practically twenty-one." Cena said with a smile. "Besides word in your indy fed says you are a damn good party girl."

"Used to be, used to be. I don't drink anymore." She said seriously. The table was quiet for a minute. "Seriously guys I don't drink. Trust me. Go have fun and I will see you all on Wednesday."

"What are you going to do tonight then?" Punk asked, his hand was resting on Kayley's back.

"I don't know. Want to grab some coffee?"

"I'd like that." He replied, his classic crooked smile ever present. "Let's go." Kayley said good-bye to everyone at the table and the two headed out of the arena.

"Punk and Kayley?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah. It was only a matter of time." Cena smiled. "Ok Big man, time to get to the partying."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kayley took a careful sip of her caramel macchiato and smiled. Punk was seated across from her with a bottle of Pepsi.

"Enjoying that?" He asked noting a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Oh God yes." She replied. "I might have to re-enact Meg Ryan's famous 'When Harry Met Sally' scene."

"Please don't." His eyes still sparkled with a slight curiosity.

"It would still be interesting for you to see. You'd enjoy it, admit it."

"I'm a guy." He said simply and Kayley nodded. "However, now is not the time or place. You're room maybe..." Kayley slapped him on the arm lightly. "I'm just kidding." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They were both listening to "Trouble" by Coldplay which was being played throughout the little café. They were sitting at some branch of Starbucks that was in their hotel lobby, and luckily it was empty. "So, you don't drink anymore?"

"No. I haven't for a bit."

"Why not?" His question was a simple one. Something anybody should have been able to answer, but for her it was a loaded question.

"It's kind of complicated." She stated finally.

"Well we have time." His brown eyes searched hers. Kayley's past was difficult to talk about, and she wasn't sure if she was ready. They had been barely dating for a few days and she didn't know him well enough.

"I'm sorry Punk, but I don't think now is the best time to talk about it." She kept her eyes on the table, not waiting to meet his. She felt his hand cover hers.

"It's ok Kayley. I understand. You can tell me when you're ready." She turned to look at him and smiled. She was grateful he wasn't pushing her. "Let me walk you to your hotel room?" Kayley nodded and they threw their empty drink containers away before heading up to the rooms. They stopped outside her room.

"Thank you Punk. I had a nice evening."

"You're welcome. Anytime." They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a minute before he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a smile plastering her face. Punk didn't say anything he just cupped her cheek and lowered his lips to hers. He felt her wrap her arms around him and his tongue softly touched her slower lip. Kayley opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She could have sworn that her heart skipped several beats. As they pulled away from each other they were both wearing identical smiles. They were still leaning close to each other.

"Good night Kayley." He said it barely above a whisper.

"Good night." Punk turned and headed back to the elevator. The doors opened and he glanced back at Kayley, who had yet to go into her room. He just smiled as she waved at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How was the party?" Kayley asked walking into the locker room Wednesday. She was hand in hand with Punk.

"Oh God it was amazing." Beth said with a smile. "I mean the next day was hell, but that night was a lot of fun."

"So you can still remember it?" Kayley said in a teasing manner.

"Oh yeah. I'm good like that. Although, I KNOW Cena can't remember shit." As if on cue Cena walked through the door followed by Mickie, Dave, and Melina.

"Why hello there Big Man!" Kayley said with a satisfied grin. "What did you do on Monday."

"I apparently tried to strip in the middle of a club." He said rubbing his forehead.

"No apparently. He tried." Melina cut in. "Luckily Dave stopped him or several fans with camera phones would have seen a LOT more of Cena than he would have liked." Cena slapped Dave's shoulder gratefully.

"Man, have I told you I love you?" He asked.

"Don't." Was all the Dave could reply. "Punk." His voice was serious and Punk just raised an eyebrow. You'd think that someone the size of Batista coming towards you with a pissed off look on his face would send most guys running. Not Punk.

"Yes Dave?" His eyes flicked to the television.

"You owe me a rematch." The tension in the room was suddenly cut as both men started laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Kayley asked.

"Playstation." Melina just shook her head. "They've been battling for weeks on just one game. Punk won last time and now Dave thinks he needs to win." The two men, and now Cena were all pretty much oblivious to the women's conversation.

"Anyway, ladies. I have good news." Beth announced. "My sister is getting married!" There were rounds of awes and congratulations. "And I get to be the maid of honor."

"What kind of dress?" Melina asked.

"I am pretty sure she wants me to be in a gold dress. I am so excited."

"Congratulations Beth, and we expect pictures upon pictures." Kayley stated with a smile.

"And you will have them Kayley, I promise."

"So, how did her fiancé propose?" Mickie asked getting comfortable on the couch.

"Ok get this. He took her to a beach, where had already had a picnic set up. They had her favorite dinner, then just as the sun was setting, making the sky pink he asked her. It was a white gold 5 karat diamond ring."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Melina exclaimed. "It's perfect."

"I don't know." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mickie asked. "I agree with Melina. That's beautiful."

"I just think it's all a bit too much." Beth confessed.

"I agree with Beth." Kayley stated. "A bread tie made to look like a ring would be fine enough for me."

"Yeah, I agree with Kayley. Nothing to fancy smancy." Beth said nodding.

"Oh come on. You guys have to love jewelry." Mickie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh don't get me wrong I love jewelry, but I don't think you need to have something the size of your head on your hand just to show someone loves you."

"Awe Kayley, that's so beautiful." Beth said giving a fake sniff. "I think I'm going to cry."

"I'll hit you with a pillow Beth, I swear to God."

"Pillow fight?" Mickie asked excited.

"I don't think even that would distract these idiots from that stupid television set." Melina was just watching the guys play.

"You're going DOWN Punk!" Dave screamed. "YES! I WON! I WON!" He flexed his muscles and Punk just shook his head disappointed.

"I'll get you next time Dave." Was his only reply before he stood up and walked over to Kayley wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure you will." Dave retorted.

"You are such a big child." Melina said with a smirk. Dave just picked her up and carried her out of the room. Punk placed a soft kiss on Kayley's temple and sat content as the girls kept talking about Beth's sisters wedding.


	6. Straight Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**THANK YOU a MILLION times to Peleinferno (chica!!), Medieval Mystic, Missmurder424, and xXxArwenxXx for your awesome, awesome reviews! You are all amazing!**

**Also I know Medieval Mystic and xXxArwenxXx asked about why Kayley doesn't drink. So, here's your answer. I hope you like it. :-) Thanks again. SO much!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"You're winner... Alexis!" Jillians voice sounded throughout the arena. Beth Phoenix sat in the middle of the ring staring up the ramp at Alexis. Her face was contorted in anger and Alexis was laughing, slapping fans hands. **

**"Alexis beat the women's champion!" King said excitedly. **

**"Right you are King! So, what will happen at The Great American Bash? Cole started. "Beth and Alexis will be facing off in a match for the Championship and by the looks of tonight, I'd say Beth has her work cut out for her."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Punk handed Kayley a water as soon as she got backstage. She took it and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you sweetie." She downed half the bottle in a few gulps.

"Damn girl you call ME the beast?" Beth said out of breath as she walked backstage. "Hey Punk where's my water?"

"Sorry Beth... I think Santino ran away with it." Punk said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not funny. Anyway, great job out there Kayley. It's a shame I'm going to have to kick your ass at One Night Stand."

"Gonna really work me over?"

"Oh you know it. Punk is going to be full massage detail for a few days after I am done with you."

"Not that I mind that." Punk said with a smirk. His arm was around Kayley's waist.

"You two kids heading back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Kayley replied. "Are you hanging around here for a bit?"

"Yeah. I might go out with Mickie for a while. I'll see you two later." Punk and Kayley both said good-bye as Beth walked towards the locker room. Punk turned his attention back to Kayley and began to kiss her neck.

"Babe don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm all sweaty and gross. Let's get back to the hotel so I can take a shower." Kayley pulled away from Punk and began walking towards the doors. Punk threw their bag over his shoulder and followed her out. The hotel was quiet, RAW hadn't finished yet so there weren't any fans waiting outside to bombard them. Even the staff seemed quiet. Kayley put her card-key into the door and Punk followed her into the room. He threw the bag onto the floor and fell onto Kayley's bed.

"You look comfortable." She said with a smirk.

"I would be more comfortable if you would get your ass over here next to me." Kayley just shook her head.

"I'm getting a shower. I'll be right out."

"Or maybe I'll just join you." He said in a teasing tone. She grabbed some clothes and kissed Punk before heading into the bathroom. The shower water was the perfect temperature and Kayley found her mind wandering back to the man who was laying in her bed. She half wished he would join her in the shower. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could see his beautiful brown eyes, his classic smile, his amazing tattoo covered arms and his torso with 'Straight Edge' stamped across it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she half considered making the water a little bit colder. After a few more minutes she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her. She pulled on a new pair of black underwear with a matching bra, shorts and one of Punk's affliction T-shirts.

"You look better in that shirt than I do." Punk said his eyes taking her in. Kayley just smiled and began putting away her wrestling gear. Punk quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked shaking her head.

"Having fun." He pressed his lips to hers and she returned his kiss feverishly. He rolled on top of her and his hand trailed the top of her shorts, touching her soft skin.

_**"Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out!"**_

Kayley looked at her phone incredulously. Punk rolled off of her with a disappointed groan and she grabbed her phone off the table. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kayley, we need to talk."_ Her brother Mitchell said seriously.

"What happened? Is anything wrong? Is everyone alright?" She was sitting up now her back tensed.

_"Everyone's fine. It's about dad and your mom."_ Kayley immediately rolled her eyes. The two siblings had a different mother, and it was no secret that Mitch didn't like Kayley's mom.

"What is it?" She asked leaning back against her pillow. Punk raised his eyebrows when Kayley's tone changed.

_"I've been going over dad's taxes. You're mom really cleaned him out."_

"What the hell are you talking about Mitch?"

_"Until you were 18 dad was paying a shit-load in child support. You're mom practically ripped him off."_

"Mitch, dad was paying exactly what he wanted to. He set the price for the child support, not my mom."

_"And I suppose your bitch of a mother told you this?"_ Kayley's jaw dropped.

"No, dad told me that. My mom could have taken him to court and gotten a lot more than she did."

_"All I am saying is I don't want your mom around my family again." _Kayley wiped a tear away from her eye. Mitch was married with two children of his own. Kayley barely saw them anyway. He never brought them to visit her.

"What is it?" Punk asked concerned. Kayley just shook her head. "Give me the phone."

_"Who is that?"_

"None of your business Mitch." Kayley said annoyed. She turned to Punk and her voice softened as she began to whisper. "It's ok."

_"Well I'll let you have your fun with your pathetic loser "wrestling" friends."_

"What is your problem with my lifestyle Mitch?"

_"You're a professional wrestler Kayley. What would dad think. He'd be ashamed of you."_

"You promised dad you would always be there for me Mitch, and all you have done is make everything harder for me. Dad would be ashamed of you." She hung up the phone and threw it across the room onto a chair. Kayley leaned forward and put her head in her hands as a few tear drops fell. She felt strong arms wrap around her body and pull her back until she was laying on Punk's chest. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't say a word but just let her calm down. After a few minutes she sat up and wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being a baby." He cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"You're not being a baby." She laid back down against him and he softly rubbed her back. "Kayley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask what the phone call was about?" Kayley sighed and began to sit up. "If you don't want to tell me it's alright."

"No. I want to. If anyone could understand some of what I have been through, it's you." He gave her a confused look. "My father was an alcoholic." His face softened considerably. "My brother drowned when I was one and he basically used that as an excuse to drink."

"Did he drink before that?" She was silent for a moment and Punk wondered if he should have interrupted her at all.

"Yeah, he drank not as much, but a lot. However when my brother died it was like he died too. He drank every night, he stopped going out. He wouldn't go to any concert or swim meet I was in. My mom finally got fed up and left him, it was his second divorce. His first wife is my brother Mitchell's mom, the guy who called." Punk nodded. "Anyway, my dad was always drinking ever since I was a little girl. I grew up with it. It explains why I got drunk for the first time when I was twelve."

"Twelve?" Punk couldn't stop himself, and the shocked expression on his face made her cringe.

"Yeah. Twelve. I drank a lot between twelve and nineteen. My dad died a few months after I turned eighteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Hopefully he's better off. He was so depressed all the time and by the time he died he was drinking a fifth of vodka almost everyday and he was agoraphobic." A few tears fell down her face. "I was so mad at him for so long and I drank to take away the pain. Less than a year after dad died my first serious boyfriend, my first love if you will, left me. It was out of the blue and I felt lost. I needed my dad but he wasn't there, and my mom just didn't understand me. So I drank, and drank, and drank." Kayley couldn't even look at Punk.

"How often?"

"Every time I felt down. That's why a lot of the indy guys said I was such a party girl. I was. Then one night, after drinking heavily,I was getting sick and all I could think about was how disappointed my dad would be in me. A friend of mine, Sam..." A small smile appeared on her face. "... he sent me a page about straight edge lifestyles. I loved the idea and have followed it ever since." She turned to look at him and she couldn't read his expression. For one horrifying moment she thought he might just get up and walk out of the room. "Punk I..."

"Phil."

"What?"

"Kayley we've been dating for a few weeks and you rarely call me by my actual name."

"Everyone calls you Punk. Even your family."

"Yeah, but I don't care if you call me Phil." Kayley smiled slightly. "Kayley, I know what it's like to grow up with an alcoholic father. I am sure some of the memories you have are horrible and hard to deal with..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"You're wondering if I ever get tempted to drink again?" He laughed slightly.

"How did you guess?"

"You're eyes." She stared deep into his brown eyes. "They give away a lot. And to answer your question, yeah of course I am, but I haven't yet. Nor do I intend to. It was hard at first but people like Sam and my other friend Kevin really were there for me. I know how to say no, and though it may be easy for some, such as yourself. It's hard for others."

"Just promise me you wont." He said seriously.

"I promise." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thank you for listening to my insufferable rambling." She said looking at the surface of the bed. Punk grabbed her chin lightly and lifted her head so their eyes met.

"Even though this is going to sound fucking pathetic and cliche... You can always talk to me."

"That did sound really cliche." She said laughing. He started to laugh as well.

"Ok, enough personal shit, are you ready for the Great American Bash?" Kayley smiled. She was grateful to have Punk to talk to, but at that moment she just wanted to focus on the present.

"It's going to hurt, let's put it that way." She said with a slight smile.

"Why?" He asked confused. Kayley bit her lower lip. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going into the announcer's table." Kayley said carefully.

"WHAT?" His eyes were wide. "Are you crazy?"

"You get hit in the head with a steel chair and I'm crazy?"

"How are they putting you through the table?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see sweetie." She had a playful tone to her voice.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah that's why you like me." She kissed him and he began tickling her. She tried to jump out of the bed but Punk held tightly onto her as he continued tickling her sides.

"Say you give."

"FUCK! ALRIGHT I GIVE!" She screamed through fits of laughter. He laid back down on the bed and pulled her beside him. "You're evil."

"Yeah, but that's why you like me." She just narrowed her eyes, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Punk got up, took his own shower, and by the time he came back in the room Kayley was already fast asleep. He turned off the lights and climbed into the bed before falling asleep next to her.


	7. Tables and Beds

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me

**Huge thanks to Peleinferno (sister from another mister!), Missmurder424, Medieval Mystic, irishblue69, and xXxArwenxXx for your awesome, awesome, AWESOME reviews. You guys keep me writing this story, so thank you! Also big thanks to anyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts or added me to their favorites/alerts. You are all amazing.**

"Are you ready?" Punk asked her for the 10th time. Kayley was cracking her knuckles at the gorilla position. Punk was already dressed for his match with Batista. He was wearing his ribs t-shirt with his white boots and white tights with black stars. Kayley just nodded her head. You can prepare for most moves in a match, but you can never prepare fully to go through an announcers table. "Kayley."

"Phil." She touched his face softly. "I'm going to be fine. I'll go out there, get my butt kicked, come back, watch you retain your title, then we'll go back to the hotel, and you can give me a massage."

"Damn good deal if you ask me." Cena said with a smirk.

"Well, no one is asking you John." Kayley said playfully.

"Which table are you going through again?" Chris Jericho asked. Chris had just finished his match with Shawn Michaels and he looked tired. His face looked as worried, if not more worried than Punk's.

"The Spanish announce table." Kayley said looking absentmindedly at the monitor.

"Have you guys noticed that the Spanish announce table is always the first one to go?" Cena said trying to break the tension.

"You know I actually have noticed that." Beth said, finally speaking up. "Why is that?"

"No idea. It just is." Cena said shrugging his shoulders. Punk placed his arms protectively around Kayley.

"I'll be right here when you're done." He whispered into her ear. Kayley felt her heart beat increase as she saw a promo for her match flash on the screen.

"Miss Phoenix." A tech said quietly. "You're on." Beth's music began to play and she gave Kayley a warm smile before heading out to the ring. Kayley swore that her heart was about to pound right out of her chest.

"I guess I am next." She said confidently. She hugged Cena then Chris and finally came to Punk. "I'm going to be fine." Punk just kissed her softly. "Guys do me a favor." She said looking toward Chris and Cena. "Try to make sure this guy doesn't run out there." Cena laughed slightly and Chris nodded seriously which made Kayley a bit nervous. She stood in front of the curtain and awaited her music.

"Kayley..." Punk said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Their eyes remained locked.

_"We are dirt, we are alone_

_You know we're far from sober."_

Her music blared through the arena.

"I love you too." She saw him smile before walking through the curtain.

- - - - - - - - - -

**"And introducing the challenger from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!"** **Jillian's exited the ring leaving only Beth Phoenix. Their eyes locked as Alexis climbed into the ring. There was no funny business as the two of them hooked up quickly. Beth got the upper hand by twisting Alexis' arm behind her back. She threw Alexis into the ropes and was looking to clothesline her, but Alexis ducked. As Beth turned around Alexis kicked her abdomen and she grabbed Beth's neck and forced her into a backbend over Alexis' knee. Beth cried out in pain.**

**"Give up Beth!" Alexis screamed, but Beth just shook her head no. Beth was able to reach up and grab Alexis' hair which caused her grip to loosen, only for a second, but that's what Beth needed. She quickly stood up, picking Alexis up as well and she threw her into the ropes. This time Beth's clothesline connected and Alexis fell hard to the mat. Beth quickly got down and tried to cover her.**

**"1...2..." Alexis kicked out.**

**"That was close Cole!"**

**"Not doubt about that King!"**

**Beth pulled Alexis up by her hair before picking her up and putting her into a back-breaker. Alexis cried out in pain and Beth let her go, sending her body back to the mat with a sickening thud. Alexis crawled to the turnbuckle and pulled herself up. She saw Beth running at her and she moved just in time to see Beth connect with the corner of the ring and fall backwards. Alexis picked her up and performed a DDT. The fans began going crazy as Beth laid unmoving in the ring. Alexis began to climb the turnbuckle and as she stood at the top Beth began to stir. She was up on her feet quicker than anyone expected and she ran over to Alexis pushing her. Alexis flew from the top turnbuckle out of the ring and connected with the Spanish announcer's table. The table didn't break but Alexis' lay lifeless on top of it just the same. She had landed front first, her ribs hitting the edge. **

**"Oh my God King!" Cole said horrified. The ref began counting. **

**"1...2...3..."**

**"I don't think she's getting up Cole!" King's voice was frantic.**

**"4...5...6...7" The fans were booing as Beth just looked at Alexis' broken body, a smirk across her face.**

**"8...9...10! Ring the bell!" The bell sounded throughout the arena, but it was drowned out by the fans jeers.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman, your winner and STILL Women's Champion... Beth Phoenix!" Jillian's voice filled everyone's ears. The ref was down by Alexis and he was waving his hand frantically as medic's ran down the ramp from the back. They seemed to be calling for a stretcher but Alexis waved it off. She put on of her arms around the ref and another around the medic before trying to stand. Her footing was shaky as fans looked on.**

**"This does not look good Cole." King said sullenly.**

**"At least she is not on a stretcher King. The way Beth was looking tonight Alexis is lucky she's walking out of here." The fans began to cheer as the two men helped the Diva up the ramp. When they got to the top she signaled for them to stop and she let go of the men. She almost fell at first but the medic caught her and helped her regain her footing. Alexis raised her arm and the roar from the fans was almost deafening. She smiled a tired smile and put her arms back around the two men as they led her into the back.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Kayley..." Punk's voice was worried. She was standing and walking on her own, the men having let go of her as soon as they were out of the fans view.

"We tried to help her all the way back here but she was too stubborn." The ref said before putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Good job out there." He turned and headed toward the offices.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Beth asked with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me champ." Kayley said with a grin.

"Are you sure because that fall looked..."

"I'm positive Beth. I'm fine girl." Beth pulled Kayley into a soft hug.

"Thanks for letting me beat you up." She said with a smile as she pulled away. Kayley just nodded with her own smile as Beth headed toward the locker rooms.

"You look like you're hurting." Chris said after a few seconds. He had taken a quick shower, or so it seemed and was now wearing a T-shirt and jeans. "Wasn't the table suppose to break?"

"Yeah, yeah it was. It wasn't pleasant, I'll give you that, but it was worth it." She said as she tried her best not to lean on Punk.

"That is what a true champ would say." Cena said with an almost proud grin.

"Yeah well, get used to it because Beth wont have that gold forever."

"Hell yeah!" Cena said with a cheer.

"Maybe you should just let the medic check you out." Punk suggested.

"Ok." Kayley gave in. She was in a lot of pain and a trip to the medic's wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Punk. You're up next." A tech said before running off.

"Good luck out there." Kayley said putting on a smile.

"I'll come back to the medic's as soon as I'm done." He said holding onto her hand. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you Phil." She said quietly.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. His music started and he turned and headed quickly through the curtain. She turned to see both Cena and Chris smiling at her.

"What?" She asked seriously.

"You two looooooove each other. That's what."

"Cena shut up or I am going to smack that smirk off your face."

"Sure you will baby-doll. Can you even lift your arm high enough to reach me?" He asked seriously. Kayley merely shrugged.

"I should get to the medic's." She said finally.

"Mind if I join you?" Chris asked. She shook her head no before giving Cena a hug.

"Good luck out there John."

"Half of my match is already taped. I'll be fine." She smiled at him before heading quickly towards the medics.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't want to miss Punk's match and I know the medic has a TV going." She knocked on the door and was greeted by an older gentleman.

"Hello there Miss Bedell. I had a feeling I would see you back here."

"Hey Ben. Did it honestly look that bad?"

"It just looked like you hit the edge a little hard. Are your ribs hurting?"

"Yeah a bit."

"Come sit down, let me check everything out."

"Do you have a TV going?" She asked turning her head to once side. Ben just laughed.

"Yes and the match is just starting." Kayley was sitting on a table her eyes glued to the television as Chris and Ben exchanged casual conversation. Kayley watched Batista and Punk exchange blows. Every time Batista drove Punk into the mat, especially when he performed a spine-buster on him outside of the ring, Kayley cringed. She knew Punk was amazing at his job, but it was still nerve racking. Batista had rolled Punk back into the ring and was about to climb in himself when Kane attacked him from behind. He made sure Batista was taken out before climbing in the ring and chokeslamming Punk. Kayley saw Kane head back up the ramp and she knew Punk wouldn't be far behind.

"How am I coming there Ben?" She asked wishing she could get up.

"You're anxious to see him huh?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, well just take it easy. Your ribs are bruised and you're going to be extremely sore come morning. I suggest a hot bath tonight and a lot of rest tomorrow before RAW."

"Thank you Ben." She gave him a quick hug. "You coming Chris?"

"No, I want to go give Jess a call." He stood up and hugged her. "You be careful and tell Punk good luck because I am coming for that championship."

"I will, tell Jess I said hello." She left and quickly headed back towards the gorilla position. She arrived just in time to see a very tired looking Punk walk through the curtain. She walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the pain in her ribs. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said slightly out of breath. She pulled back and kissed him. "Are you alright?"

"Some bruises, but I'll be fine in a day or so."

"Let's get out of here." He said quickly. "I just want to get back to the hotel and take a shower." Kayley nodded and the two headed to the locker room to grab their gear and change into street clothes before headed back to the hotel. They were a sight walking back into the hotel. They were both stiff and sore from the various bruises and their hands were firmly linked together. Once they got into the hotel room they both fell onto the bed.

"I call the bathroom." Kayley said quickly.

"Ah, you suck." Was the only response Punk could muster. Kayley sat up and leaned over him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll hurry."

"Take your time babe. I'm sure the medic told you to take a nice warm bath and relax."

"Are you sure?" Punk merely nodded. She took a quicker than normal bath, but it still felt amazing. Bruises were forming all over her pale skin, nothing too horrible, but she had a feeling coming morning she wouldn't want to move. She headed into the main room with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Wow." Was all Punk could say.

"I took a quick bath so you better hurry up and get in there or I am going back in." Kayley said with a smirk. Punk pulled off his shirt as Kayley watched him out of the corner of her eye. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Kayley felt herself blush as Punk walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She took a deep breath before pulling on an old Pink Floyd T-shirt and a pair of blue underwear. She crawled into the bed and stretched out as she heard the shower turn off. The room was mostly quiet with the only light coming from the lamp to the left of the bed. She heard the bathroom door open and her eyes connected with Punks. He was wearing only a clean pair of black boxers and his hair was hanging wet. Kayley sat up and smiled at him as he crawled onto the bed and on top of her. She pressed her lips to his ardently and smiled as she felt his hand touching her bare skin on her side. He began to pull away but she just pulled him down on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes intense with passion.

"Yes." She said softly. He smiled at her as he reached over and turned off the lamp.


	8. A Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me

**HUGE THANK YOU to Missmurder424, Medieval Mystic, Peleinferno (sis), irishblue69, xXxArwenxXx, and .CMPunkluver. For your amazing reviews! Sorry this one took a bit, but I hope you all like it! Thanks again everyone! :-)**

"Is that my belt?" Jeff Hardy asked, raising an eyebrow. Kayley looked down towards her own waist.

"Yep." She said simply. "It is." Jeff just laughed slightly. She began to unbuckle it but Jeff grabbed her hands.

"Wear it. It looks good with your shirt." Kayley was wearing back pants with silver designs, almost like Matt Hardy's pants but with a feminine touch, and a black tank-top with 'Believe' written across the front in bright green: the same color as the belt.

"Thanks Jeff." He just smiled at her warmly.

"How's Punk?" He asked after a few more moments. The two of them were sitting in Jeff and Matt's dressing room. Jeff was buckling his other green belt around his own waist. Kayley had met Jeff a few weeks earlier and the two of them hit it off right away. Matt claimed it was because they were both weird.

"He's great. He's a little nervous about his match with JBL tonight, but he's... himself."

"Why's he nervous?"

"He hurt his wrist last week and it's sore. He doesn't want to exacerbate what ever injury it may be."

"Did he get the medic to look at it?" Jeff asked sincerely.

"He's way to stubborn for that." Kayley smiled as she absentmindedly stared at the wall.

"You really love that guy, huh?"

"Yeah Jeff... I really do." He smiled, but at the same time his face fell slightly.

"Oh God, Jeff. I'm sorry." Kayley said quickly. Jeff and his girlfriend of almost seven years had just split up. He came home from a show one night to find her with one of their friends... on their bed.

"It's ok. It's getting easier everyday." Kayley smiled slighty. She could tell he was in a lot of pain. "How long have you two been together now?"

"Almost three months." Kayley smiled again, but quickly shook it off. "But let's talk about something else babe."

"Kayley, really, I'm fine." He said trying to convince himself as much as her. "Beth and I are over. We were great together, but I can't forgive her for what she did." He thought for a moment. "This kind of situation seems to be a Hardy brothers curse."

"And both Lita and Beth were incredibly stupid to ever cheat on men as amazing as you two." She sat next to Jeff and put her arm around him. "And I'm not just saying that because you let me wear your belt." Jeff laughed slightly.

"Yes you are." They both laughed. "Punk is a lucky man Kayley." He put his arms around her and they hugged for a few moments.

"I'm the lucky one." Kayley said after pulling away. "Now come on boy, let's get down to catering." Jeff followed her out the door and through the hallway. They were only a few doors away from catering when a red-head was suddenly blocking their way.

"Hey Jeff." she said with a flirtatious tone.

"Hey Maria." Jeff replied kindly. Maria turned her attention to Kayley.

"Oh it's you."

"Yes... me." Kayley said with a overly-sweet smile.

"So you're the one Punk is dating now?" Kayley nodded. "Well, it's obvious how far down the ladder he fell. Too many chair shots to the head I expect."

"I'm sorry, was their a point to the rambling? I'm missing it." Kayley asked narrowing her eyes.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Diva, Alexis." Maria's voice had turned bitterly cold. "I don't expect you to be in the WWE for much longer, and Punk will come to his senses and realize he can do better." Kayley moved forward but Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"Punk already came to his senses." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why, what-ever do you mean Jeffy?" Maria asked sweetly.

"You see, he was dating you... then he realized he could do better and came to his senses. So he started dating Kayley." Maria's eyes narrowed and Kayley tried to contain her laughter.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, Maria I do." Kayley said with a smile. "I am a better Diva than you ever will be. I go out to that ring and actually wrestle. I don't act like a barbie doll."

"You better watch it." Maria said threateningly, or what she may have thought was a threatening tone.

"Why am I not scared? Now, can you move. Jeff and I were headed to catering and well I am losing my appetite the longer I am around you."

"You could stand to. You know, maybe you should stay away from the sweets." Maria tried to 'pat' Kayley's stomach and Kayley roughly pushed her hand away.

"That's enough Maria." Jeff said sternly. His tone was, frankly, intimidating. "You're just jealous because she's a better wrestler than you. So get off her back and leave her alone." Maria just looked toward Kayley one more time before walking towards the locker rooms.

"Thanks Jeff." Jeff's face softened considerably.

"Anytime babe." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before they walked into catering. The two of them met up with Matt and Chris Jericho before Kayley had to head towards the gorilla position for her match. The guys shouted good luck at her before she left the room. She turned the corner only to see Punk, but he wasn't alone. Maria was standing in front of him, her hand softly on his arm and her body language plainly showed what she wanted to do to him. Her smile was sickening. She wrapped her arms around Punks neck and pulled him in for a very close hug. Kayley headed towards the offices, it was a longer route to the gorilla position, but she didn't want to deal with them right now. She kept telling herself it was just a hug as she cracked her knuckles, waiting for her music. After-all they had dated for a year, so they were probably still friends. She heard her music start and she quickly walked through the curtain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"And your winner... ALEXIS!" Kelly Kelly lay sprawled out in the middle of the ring while Alexis made her way up the ramp, slapping fans hands. She stopped at the top of the ramp and held her hand up, only to be greeted by even louder cheers. **

Kayley smiled as she got backstage. The only people she saw were techies, but she didn't care at the moment. Her head was throbbing after accidentally hitting the turn buckle the wrong way.

"How's your head?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Kelly Kelly walking through the curtain.

"I'll be fine. Just need some Tylenol. Good match." Kayley held out her hand which Kelly Kelly took briefly before disappearing towards her locker room. She had become slightly more tolerant to be around since Kayley first arrived, but only slightly. Kayley headed to the showers in the Diva's locker room and took a quick one. She got dressed and noticed a text message on her cell phone. It was from Punk.

_"Hey baby. I'm going to be a little late. You should head back to the hotel without me. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."_

Kayley sighed but just fought back any negative thoughts, picked up her gym bag, and headed out of the arena. When she got back to the hotel room she turned the TV onto the remainder of the mega-show and laid on the bed. Cena and Batista were fighting, a match that seemed to never get old, but Kayley felt her eye-lids getting heavy. Her headache was better but her body was just tired, she was probably mentally tired as well. She had just drifted to sleep when she heard her phone ringing.

_**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."**_Kayley smiled and picked up her phone.

"The exceptional WWE Diva at your service. Speak and I may answer." She was met by silence. "Kevin?"

_"Kayley..."_ His tone was sullen, nothing like he usually was. Kevin was one of the few people from her home town Kayley kept in contact. In fact he was one of about four.

"What's wrong."

_"Sam's dead." _The breath seemed to leave her chest quickly. Sam was one of her good friends from high school. They had a lot of the same interests so they were always around one-another.

"What do you mean?" Her brain couldn't seem to process what was happening. "What happened?"

_"Kayley he committed suicide." _Her heart wanted to stop. Sam had been there for her when her dad passed away. He helped her stop drinking. _"The funeral is on Thursday. Will you please come home?"_

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"I'll see you then... I'm so sorry Kayley."_

"Thanks Kevin." She hung up her phone. She could hear the broadcast in the background but the rest seemed to be in slow motion.

_**"And when she cries, Diva is an angel." **_Her phone rang out. She just looked at the front: Melina. _**"When she laughs she's a devil."**_Kayley opened her phone.

"Hello."

_"Kayley? What's wrong??"_ Melina sounded concerned.

"Nothing. It's ok. What's up?" Melina seemed to hesitate. "What is it Melina?"

_"Is Punk there?"_

"No, he hasn't gotten back yet. Do you want me to have him call Dave or something?"

_"No, that's not it." _Kayley's heart sank. She didn't know if she could handle anymore.

"What is it then?" The Diva didn't reply. "Melina... please just tell me." Kayley figured you might as well get all the bad news at once.

_"I saw Punk leaving the arena a while ago... with Maria." _Kayley just shook her head, slightly in shock.

"Anything else?" She asked, a worn out tone to her voice.

_"No sweetie, that's all I saw."_

"Thanks Melina."

_"I'm here for you sweetie."_

"Bye." Kayley closed her phone and just started down at it. She opened it and searched through her contacts, calling a familiar number.

_"Hello?" _Her voice was always professional and soft.

"Hey Steph. It's Kayley."

_"Hello there Kayley, what can I do for you?"_

"I need a few days off, starting tonight."

_"Kayley, you know as well as I do, that's impossible. You have a match scheduled at a house show tomorrow."_

"Steph a good friend of mine committed suicide." Kayley was trying desperately to hold her composer. "His funeral is on Thursday and I want... I need to be there."

_"Of course Kayley." _Her voice was shocked. _"I'm so sorry. Is their anything we can do for you?"_

"Thank you, but no. I will be back for the house show on Saturday. I just need to be there for a while. Be with my friends."

_"Of course sweetie. I will call the airport and get you on..." _Kayley knew she was already on the website searching for flights. _"... a 1 AM flight. Is that alright?"_

"That's great Steph. Thank you so much." A few tears escaped.

_"Just go to the ticket agent and show her your ID and she'll give you the ticket." _Kayley really didn't say anything. _"I'm so sorry Kayley. If you need anymore time off just let me know. You can take all the time you need."_

"Thank you Steph. I will see you on Saturday."

_"Bye hun." _Kayley closed her phone and stared at the front screen. It was a picture of herself and Punk that he had taken at one of their various hotel rooms. He wanted to prove how good of a cell phone picture he could take and pulled her onto the bed before grabbing her phone off the night stand. He was right, the picture was her favorite. Everything inside her seemed to well up at the same time and she threw her phone across the room and heard it break. The tears were flowing freely as she walked over to the mini-bar and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. She sat on the edge of the bed and twisted open the cap, throwing it onto the bed. She stared down at the bottle. She hadn't had a drink in over a year.

"I can't do this." She said out loud. She picked up the cap, and went to put it back on the vodka, as she heard the door open. Her eyes connected with Punk's and he looked down towards the bottle.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was cold. She was just shocked and she didn't say anything. His face contorted in anger. Without another word he walked over to her and grabbed the small bottle from her hand. He quickly went into the bathroom and threw the bottle in the sink. She heard the glass break and he walked out. Refusing to look at her he left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**Special THANK YOU ., Medieval Mystic, Missmurder424, Peleinferno (sister from another mister), and xXxArwenxXx for your great reviews! You are all amazing, thank you SO much!**

Kayley had all her bags packed in record time. She would rather wait at the airport than just sit around the hotel room. She quickly cleaned up the glass that was in the bathroom sink then picked up the pieces of her phone and put them in one of her suitcases. She would have to buy another one once she got home. She left the extra key card on the table and left her room. Not bothering to leave a note. Punk probably didn't want to hear it anyway. The lobby was pretty much deserted. A few superstars were scattered around, they all were looking at her curiously. Maria had an annoying, satisfied smirk on her face, but Kayley barely glanced at her. She walked up to the main desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The boy behind the counter asked. He looked to be around Kayley's age.

"Yes, I need you to call me a cab please."

"To go anywhere in particular?"

"The airport." She said softly. The boy picked up the phone and began talking. Kayley's mind just wandered as she leaned on the edge of the counter. She was tired, but she knew her body wouldn't allow her to sleep. "Miss?" The boy's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's no problem. The taxi will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you." She grabbed her bags.

"Do you need to check out of your room?" He asked before she could walk away. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"No, I have a roommate. So they'll check out of the room tomorrow." The guy just nodded and Kayley took a seat on a couch in the front of the lobby where she would be able to see a taxi pull up.

"Kayley?" She turned to see the rainbow haired warrior staring down at her.

"Hey Jeff."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He just took a seat next to her and raised an eyebrow. It suddenly hit her that she must look awful. She had been crying for the past 45 minutes. "Oh."

"Kayley, what happened?" Jeff sounded genuinely concerned.

"A friend of mine..." her voice caught in her throat. "... committed suicide."

"Oh my God, Kayley I'm sorry." Kayley had a funny feeling she was going to begin to hate hearing that. She had after her dad died.

"Thank you." She said quietly wiping another tear away.

"So you're heading home for a while?"

"Only until Saturday. I want to go to the funeral."

"Where's Punk? Isn't he going with you?" Kayley just looked toward the ground. "Kayley where's Punk?"

"I have no idea." She answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I honestly have no idea where Punk is." She said avoiding his gaze. He turned her head toward his and their eyes met. She began crying immediately. He pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest.

"What happened?"

"Melina called. She said she saw Punk leaving with Maria." She felt his body tense under her. "You saw them leave together too, didn't you?" Jeff didn't say anything. It was just understood. "Anyway, everything was just piling up on me. I got a bottle of vodka from the mini-bar."

"Kayley..." He said softly.

"I didn't drink any." She added quickly and his grip around her tightened. "I wasn't going to. I was just about to put the lid back on the bottle when Punk walked in. He asked me what I was doing. His voice was so cold, so angry. I couldn't say anything. He grabbed the bottle out of my hands and threw it in the bathroom sink. He just left after that. I haven't seen him since." She felt Jeff kiss the top of her head.

"Awe, Kayley... What's wrong?" Came a voice from in front of them. It made Kayley want to be sick. She looked up to see Maria. "Does Punk know you're sitting here with the younger Hardy brother in such a passionate embrace?" Kayley was about to say something, but Jeff beat her too it.

"Maria... get the fuck out of here!" She walked away without another word. "You know, I really hate her."

"Join the club, we have jackets." Jeff laughed.

"Are you going to call Punk when you get to the airport?" He asked, his voice becoming serious.

"I.. Uh, can't." She said looking up at him.

"Why not?"

"My phone isn't working."

"Is it dead?"

"No, it's broken."

"Broken?" Jeff asked confused.

"Let's put it this way... it met my wall, and the wall won." Jeff just nodded his head in understanding, a small smile on his face.

"What do you think about Punk and Maria?" His voice was slightly bitter, understandably so with what he had recently gone through.

"I think Maria tried her best to get Punk to do whatever she wanted." Kayley answered honestly.

"But..."

"But I don't think he did anything." She said wiping another tear away.

"You don't?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Do you?"

"I don't know Punk like you do."

"I don't think Punk would ever cheat on me. I really don't." Jeff nodded. Kayley saw the taxi pull up. "I have to get going."

"Promise you'll call me as soon as you get a new phone?" Jeff asked picking up her bags and walking her to the taxi.

"I promise." She replied with a smile. Jeff put the bags in the trunk before walking up to Kayley.

"I am here if you need me." He said softly. Kayley pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Jeff. It means a lot to me." They stood like that for a minute. "I'll be back here by Saturday and if you're not busy come to RAW next Monday."

"I might have to do that. I haven't spent enough time with Jericho or Cena lately." She hugged him one more time before getting into the cab. He smiled at her as she waved at him and the cab pulled away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff walked back into the hotel and sat on the chairs. He rubbed his neck and took a few deep breaths. He was in a lot of pain from what Beth had done to him, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Kayley was feeling. He couldn't imagine losing one of his close friends. Jeff sat there for a while, much longer than he should have, but he felt he wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyway. He heard the hotel doors open and half expected to see fan walk through, but his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened as he caught sight of Punk. He stood up and made a bee-line for him.

"What the fuck is you're problem man?" He asked. His southern accent was thicker than normal, it always was when he got angry.

"What the hell?" Punk asked. His eyes were fiery. "I suggest you get out of my way Hardy. Now." He tried to walk around Jeff, but Jeff moved in front of him again. "I am not fucking playing around."

"Neither am I. Where do you get off walking out on Kayley like that."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that she was crying, but you ignored that fact."

"She had alcohol."

"Which she didn't drink!" Jeff said, slightly raising his voice. " She wasn't going to drink it either. She was just putting the lid back on when you came in. And did it ever occur to you to ASK her why she was crying or why she was sitting with a bottle of alcohol in her hand?" Punks eyes faltered for a minute.

"Oh yeah, hot shot? Tell me why then."

"It's not my place to tell you." Jeff's voice softened considerably. Punk pulled out his cell phone. "It's no use."

"What do you mean it's not use? She wont take my calls?"

"She can't."

"What do you mean, can't?" Punk was getting annoyed at how vague Jeff was being.

"I am pretty sure her phone is in pieces in one of her suitcases. She wouldn't be able to get a call."

"Suitcases?" The word vibrated through Punk's head. "Why are her suitcases packed?"

"Because she's headed home. She left for the airport a while ago." Punk turned to leave, but Jeff grabbed his arm. "The plane is probably at final boarding, if it hasn't left yet."

"Why is she going home?"

"It isn't my place to tell you Punk."

"Damnit Jeff!" Punk ran his fingers through her hair. A million scenarios running through his head, none of them good.

"I will tell you something though...Punk." Every word was icy and full of venom. "A few people saw you leave the arena tonight with Maria. Melina was the one who called Kayley." Punk's eyes widened. "And a fair warning. If you see Jericho, run. He wont be as nice as I am."

"Jeff..."

"Punk if you're going to cheat on Kayley, especially with a skank like Maria, have the decency to break up with her first." Punk's eyes had lost any of the fire Jeff had previously seen. "Because I promise you. If you cheat on her Chris Jericho and I wont be the only ones lining up to beat the living shit out of you."

"Jeff I didn't cheat on Kayley. I would never cheat on Kayley." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and looked disbelievingly at Punk. "Maria asked me if we could talk and we walked outside. She kept putting her hands on my arms, trying to hold my hand I kept pulling away." Punk made his way over to the chairs and sat down, Jeff sat next to him. "She told me she wanted me back... you know how that bullshit goes."

"Did you take her back?"

"No! She tried to kiss me and I pulled away. I told her it was over between us and she needed to leave me alone. I got in my rental car and drove back to the hotel."

"Why did you ever date her?"

"Maria used to be nice. She used to be sweet. I don't know what happened to her. She got fake boobs and a really bad fucking attitude with them." Punk rubbed his forehead. "Jeff, I would never cheat on Kayley. I love Kayley." He looked straight into Jeff's eyes.

"That's what she said too."

"What?"

"Kayley... I asked her about you and Maria. She said Maria probably tried every trick she knew, but that you wouldn't cheat on her." Punk smiled slightly.

"Jeff, what happened to Kayley?"

"Punk, I respect you. More now than I did before, but, I'll say it again, it's not my place to tell you." His put his hand on Punk's shoulder. "But you need to get a hold of her, go after her, something. She needs you more than ever right now."

"Thank you Jeff." He shook Jeff's hand before heading up to the hotel room. He opened the door and half hoped to see Kayley sitting on the bed reading or watching TV, but the room was dark. He turned on a light and saw that Kayley's stuff was gone. The room looked empty. He walked into the bathroom and saw that the glass was cleaned up, Punk instantly felt guilty. He had lost his temper. He should have just talked to her. He sat on the bed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He knew she couldn't answer her phone, but he dialed the number anyway and left a brief message. He closed his phone and laid back on the bed. Going over what Jeff said in his head, Punk suddenly shot up and began packing his bags. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and, in between throwing clothes into his bag, dialed another number.

_"Hello?"_

"Steph it's Punk. I need to take a few days off... I know I'm champion, but..."

_"It's alright Punk. I expected you would want to go with her." _Punk's eyes widened. He wanted to ask Steph what had happened. _"Please, make sure to tell her how sorry we all are and if she needs anymore time off to let us know." _

"I will." Was all Punk could manage.

_"Punk, why didn't you take the same flight as Kayley?" _Punk struggled for an answer.

"I wasn't ready. I didn't know what happened until just a little while ago." He hated lying to Steph, but he just wanted to get to Kayley.

_"Alright, well your flight leaves in an hour. Your ticket will be waiting for you."_

"Thank you."

_"We'll see you on Saturday."_

"Bye Steph." He closed his phone and remained motionless for a minute. Whatever Kayley was going through was worse than he could have imagined. He threw the rest of his clothes into his bag and double checked his room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind before he quickly headed to the airport.


	10. Bonds Cant Be Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

HUGE THANK YOU to Medieval Mystic, Missmurder424, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Peleinferno (sis!), and .CMPunkluver. for your awesome reviews! Sorry this one took so long! Hope you like it!

The plane flight was short, but Kayley knew it was because she was dreading being home. It would make everything too real. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest of the taxi that was taking her to her mom's house. As she passed familiar landmarks a thousand memories came flooding back and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

- - - - - - - - - -

_"I can't do this Sam." Kayley said dejectedly._

_"Kayley it was one slip. That's all."_

_"Yeah for the second time!" She rubbed her forehead, which was now throbbing from the massive hangover. They were sitting at a beautiful park that was just outside of her hometown. Because you needed a car to get there, not to mention taking a bit of a hike, it was deserted. However, people didn't know what they were missing. Kayley sat down on a stone bench in front of a monument. The monument was erected for the workers of their town and was made from stone brought from Italy. Only a few hundred yards away stood an abandoned building. Once a magnificent home, for the caretaker of the park, it was now boarded up, except for the front door which was slightly ajar. The sky was bright blue, but despite it being summer, their was a slight chill in the morning air. _

_"Why did you bring me here?" Kayley asked whining. "Why did you make me wake up this early?"_

_"Because you love this park."_

_"I don't love it right now." Sam sat down beside her. His blonde hair was falling in his face, and his blue eyes were shining brightly through his glasses._

_"Kayley I know you can do this." He said simply. _

_"It's not that easy Sam."_

_"It will get easier." Kayley just sighed before she felt Sam's arm wrap around her. "Your dad didn't want to live anymore Kayley. He died the day your brother drowned."_

_"I know..."_

_"He wouldn't want you to do the same thing." Kayley turned to look at him and she saw a small smile appear on his face. "Kayley you have a lot going for you. You're doing great with the independent wrestling federations and you told me WWE might be looking at you. I want to see you every Monday, Tuesday, or Friday night." Kayley laughed. "I know you can do this."_

_"Thanks Sam." She pulled him into a big hug._

_- - - - - - - - - _

"Miss?" His voice startled her. "We're here." Kayley looked out the window to the simple two story town home. The living room light was on and she saw Kevin's car in the driveway. She quickly paid the cabbie and grabbed her suitcases from the trunk. She walked slowly up the stairs to her home. The garden at the front of the house looked beautiful, even in just moonlight. Ever since her mom had retired she had taken a personal passion in growing a beautiful garden. Before she even got to the door she heard it open and Kevin came out. His eyes were red and his short black hair looked as if he hadn't showered that day. Kayley dropped her suitcases and pulled him into a hug. She felt his body begin to shake as he started to cry and Kayley softly rubbed his back. She know both of them couldn't break down. She saw her mom, April, standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. Kevin pulled away and Kayley hugged her mom. Everyone remained silent as Kayley picked her up bags and made her way into the living room. It was just like she remembered it and she took a seat on the flowered couch. The television across from her was off and Kevin took a seat next to her. Her mom sat in a chair beside the couch.

"Where's Fred?" Kayley asked, noticing the absence of her step-father.

"He needed to get some sleep." April said handing her a cup of tea which Kayley graciously accepted.

"The two of you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway." Kevin said, looking more toward a blank spot on the wall.

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright." Her mom said with a sigh. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He.." Kayley frantically searched for an answer. "He just couldn't get away."

"They wouldn't let him come with you?" Kevin asked shocked.

"He is the champion Kevin."

"That doesn't mean anything! He should be here." Kayley put her hand softly on his shoulder.

"If he could be here. He would."

"You don't seem to sure of that Kayley." Her mother said, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"I am sure of it mom." Kevin's phone began ringing so he excused himself and walked into the kitchen.

"Well sweetie I am going to get some sleep." Her mom said before kissing her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright sweetie."

"Night mom." Her mom turned the corner out of the living room and she heard her going upstairs. She slowly sipped her tea as Kevin came back into the room. "Hey, who called?"

"My dad." He said simply. "I am going to head home, but I will be back tomorrow, early." Kayley stood up and hugged him softly. She walked him to the door.

"Night Kevin." He nodded toward her and left. Kayley closed the door and began shutting off the lights. She picked up her suitcases and climbed the stairs, making her way to her room. She flicked on her overhead and sighed. It was just like she'd left it. The two windows in the room, right beside each other, were both covered with thick metallic blue drapes, her water bed sat still on the left side of her room and her TV was directly across from it. She closed her door and set her suitcases down, not bothering to unpack. She ran her hands over the various pictures sitting on her desk, beside her TV. She paused on one of her and Sam and a tear fell down her cheek. A sudden wave of fatigue hit her and Kayley slipped off her black converse and fell into bed. She didn't bother changing. She turned toward the wall and curled up, pulling a blanket over her, before she fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kayley slightly stirred from her sleep when she felt her waterbed shift. A sudden heaviness fell around her mid-section and she realized someone had put their arm around her. She jumped up quickly and tried to punch whoever had just laid down next to her, but they just grabbed her arms.

"Kayley! Kayley it's me!" Punk screamed.

"Phil?" She asked shocked. She jumped out of bed and turned on her over-head light. Punk was sitting on her bed, his eyes had larger than normal bags under them. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I need to see you." Her mind went back to their last meeting.

"Phil I didn't drink..."

"I know."

"I wasn't going to..."

"I know." She looked at him confused. "Jeff, had a few choice things to say to me." Kayley nodded. "Kayley I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions and it wasn't fair. I should have asked you what was wrong."

"No, I shouldn't have even considered drinking." Kayley said sitting next to him. "I almost broke my promise to you..."

"But you didn't." Punk touched her cheek softly. "Kayley what happened? Jeff refused to tell me and I got here as soon as I could." Kayley hung her head and looked toward the ground. Punk just moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she told him what happened. By the time she had finished she was leaning completely on Punk, crying silently into his chest. "I am so sorry sweetie."

"You don't have to be here Phil." Kayley said pulling away. "You should be at work."

"Are you crazy?" He asked. He grabbed a hold of her hands. "Kayley I love you and I want to be here for you. You need me a lot more then WWE does."

"I love you too." She said simply, a slight smile on her face.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He pulled her backwards on the bed until she was laying against him. They both slowly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kayley woke up before Punk and moved out from under him as carefully as possible. She wanted him to get a few more hours of sleep. She made her way downstairs and could smell the coffee her mom was brewing.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Her mom said handing her a cup, which Kayley quickly filled.

"Hi mom What time is it? And what time did Phil get here?"

"It's almost three in the afternoon and her got here at about eight this morning. It wasn't the way I pictured meeting the man I heard so much about, but I was glad to see him." Kayley smiled. "He is a handsome one."

"Mom." Kayley's mom laughed and Kayley just took a few sips of her coffee.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day sweetie?" April asked carefully.

"Well the wake is tonight. I have to ask Kevin when..."

"Ah yes, by the way, Kevin stopped by. I told him I would have you call him when you woke up."

"Which brings me to point two. I have to go get a new cell phone."

"What's wrong with your old one?" April asked curiously.

"I broke it." Kayley just shrugged her shoulders. "I am going to go get the pieces of my other phone and drive to the cell phone store up by Wal-Mart."

"I'm not even going to ask about what happened to your phone." Her mom said shaking her head. "However, are you taking Phil with you?"

"No, I am going to let him get another hour or so of sleep." She said pulling on a light jacket. "I'll be back soon." Kayley retrieved her old phone and grabbed her keys before climbing into her Jeep Liberty. She started it and drove towards the store. It had been a while since she had driven her car and she missed it. She pulled into the parking lot and made her way into the store, which was luckily empty.

"What can I do for you miss?" The sales rep was older, probably late 40's with gray hair, big glasses, and not too much taller then Kayley. His eyes were a dull blue and he had a big grin on his face. Kayley held out her phone. "Ouch. A little careless were we?"

"You could say that."

"Were you looking to get a new model?"

"No, if I could just get the same phone that would be great." Kayley had an Envy, the first one, and she loved it.

"I think we can do that. I think I can retrieve your numbers and transfer them too."

"You have no idea how helpful that would be." Kayley said, grateful that it was going to be pretty simple. He walked into the back and got a new phone, which was luckily already charged, before transferring her numbers. The phone beeped loudly.

"Well, look at that. You have voicemails. I guess all your friends didn't know about your little accident."

"I guess not." Kayley said shrugging. She paid the man, and said thank you several times before leaving. She opened her car door and climbed in before dialing her voicemail. She head 4 messages.

"First message sent yesterday at 11:03 PM"

_"Hey Kayley, it's me." _Beth's voice filled her ears. _"Steph told everyone what happened. I'm just worried about you. I am here if you need me. Please give me a call."_ Kayley saved the message.

"Second message sent yesterday at 11:15 PM"

_"Hey, it's John. Give me a call when you get this. Let me know you're alright."_ Kayley saved the second message. Just hearing Cena's voice made her smile.

"Third message sent today at 12:35 AM"

_"Kayley, it's Chris. I heard what happened. I am so sorry sweetie. I can't imagine what your going through and I wish I could be there. Please give me a call when you get this. Jess and I are here for you if you need anything. We promise. You know we love you. Give me a call. Bye." _Kayley wiped a tear away before saving Jericho's message.

"Forth message sent today at 1:42 AM"

_"Kayley, I know that you can't get this message..."_ Her breath caught in her chest. _"Jeff told me your phone was broken, but one day you might get it. Kayley I was an asshole. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that and I shouldn't have lost my temper. I wish I could be there with you, I never meant to hurt you. I love you more than I can say and I always will." _

"End of messages." Kayley hit the end button on her phone and took a deep breath. A smile was playing on her face as she started the car, she needed to get home. She wanted to see him so badly. Kayley ran into the house and up the stairs, opening her bedroom door quickly. Phil was standing in the middle of the room, he had just put a clean t-shirt on.

"Kayley what is..." but he was silenced by her lips upon his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed back. After a few minutes she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I love you and I always will." A large smile appeared on his face and he picked her up and placed another kiss on her lips.

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm glad you got that message. I wasn't sure if you would."

"I did. Thank you, so much." She kissed him softly.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Punk asked. Kayley had called Kevin, the wake was at seven thirty. Only a half an hour away.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She buttoned up a black dress shirt. Phil was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black dress pants. He looked great. "You ready?" Phil nodded. The wake was more difficult than she imagined. Seeing all her friends so upset was almost crippling, but having Phil there kept her level. Kayley always hated being at funeral homes, and now was no exception. Seeing families going through some of the worst moments of their lives is something you never really want to experience. By the time 9:30 rolled around Kara and Punk were already back at her house and in bed. They were both mentally exhausted, and knew that the funeral was going to be even harder.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kayley was standing in the cemetery looking down at the newly covered grave of one of her best friends. The funeral was beautiful, just the way he would have wanted it. The wind was picking up around her and Kayley drew her coat closer to hey body. It still didn't feel real. She didn't want it to be real. Phil was standing at the entrance to the cemetery looking at his girlfriend. He had no idea what she was going through and he really couldn't imagine it. He looked around, everyone else had already left but he didn't care. He knew he had to let Kayley grieve in her own way.

"Why'd you leave me Sam?" Kayley said a loud. "I still need you." A tear fell down her cheek. "After everything we've been through, why didn't you just call me? I would have come home. I would have helped you. I would have been there. You could have just called me." Another tear fell. "I am so sorry Sam. After everything you did for me I couldn't help you. You were there when I needed you most. You saved me. And I couldn't help you." She touched the headstone softly. "I'm so sorry." The wind picked up again, but this time it was a warmed breeze. She heard leaves rustle with the wind and the smell of fall hung in the air. She turned and her eyes connected with Punks. He was being so patient, so sweet. She walked down to him and hugged him.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"No, and I wont be for a while, but one day I'll be ok." Her eyes burned into his. "Thank you Phil." He kissed her forehead before returning her gaze.

"You don't have to thank me." She nodded and the two left the cemetery.


	11. A New Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**Special Thanks to Medieval Mystic, Peleinferno (lil sis!), .CMPunkluver., Missmurder424, and xXxArwenxXx for all your reviews! You rock!**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I hope you guys like it! Again, I'm sorry!**_

"Kayley are you alright?" Beth asked carefully.

"For the last damn time, I'm fine guys!" The annoyance in her voice was obvious. Part of Kayley was glad to be sitting backstage at RAW. Wrestling took her mind off everything and it was one of only a few things that made her truly happy. However, everyone looking at her with that look in their eyes, that pitty, she was getting sick of it. Everyone treated her like she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment.

"We're just worried about you Kayley." Cena said softly.

"I know." Kayley rubbed her forehead. "I understand you guys are worried but you can't keep treating me like this."

"Like what?"

"Come on John, you know 'like what.' You're treating me like I am going to break. I'm not going to fucking break."

"Kayley calm down." Chris said standing up.

"No! I am not going to calm down."

"Kayley..."

"Stay out of this Phil!" Kayley looked at her boyfriend, her eyes were on fire. She saw a wave of hurt cross his features followed by anger. Kayley just sighed and stood up. "Guys, I'm sorry. I just want you to treat me like you always have. I have been through worse and I can handle this. If I need you I will tell you." She left the locker room and walked towards catering. She rubbed her shoulder carefully. It was still sore from earlier in the night when she had wrestled Katie Lea. On the bright side of life, she had once again become number 1 contender for the women's championship. Kayley continued to roam the halls. She didn't want to go back to the locker room, but she wasn't ready to head back to the hotel.

"Miss Bedell?" A taller man in his mid-twenties dressed all in black walked up to her. Adam was one of the techies, and she had seen him backstage a couple times doing various jobs, such as running lights and sound.

"Yeah?"

"Stephanie would like to see you."

"Thanks Adam." He smiled at her before walking away. Kayley was grateful for something to do. She headed quickly towards the offices. She stood outside Steph's door for a second before knocking. She was wondering how Steph was going to treat her, if she was going to pitty her too.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" Steph's voice shouted through the door. Kayley walked in slowly. "Kayley! Good to see you. Take a seat." Kayley just obliged. She honestly had no idea why Steph wanted to see her.

"How's it been coming back?"

"Slightly difficult."

"Why's that?" Steph asked curiously.

"Everyone's stepping so cautiously around me. It's uncomfortable." Kayley said rubbing her forehead.

"It was bound to happen. Most of them don't know what to make of it, and the ones who do just want to make sure you're not going to break down." Steph eyed her.

"Steph I'm not going to break down. If Sam taught me anything, it was how to stay balanced and deal with what's going on with a level head."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Is that why you wanted to see me?"

"Actually no." Kayley raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to talk to you about Summerslam."

"You definitely have my attention."

"We're, uh, giving you the title." Steph said it so simply and Kayley's jaw dropped. "If that's alright with you of course."

"Yes... Yes! That would be... wow..." Kayley had a huge smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"Steph, thank you so much."

"Also, we want you to have a pretty long run. You're won over the fans completely, they can't seem to get enough of you."

"Steph, I can't thank you enough. I..."

"Just work hard, look good out there. Earn the gold." Steph said seriously, though a huge smile was playing on her face.

"I will. I promise."

"Alright, now get out of here and go tell Punk and Jericho. Go celebrate." Steph stood up and pulled Kayley into a hug.

"Thank you so much Steph." Kayley smiled at her again before leaving the office. Her demeanor had changed completely and she had a little extra spring in her step. Her first championship in the WWE. She was in shock.

"It is always good to see you smile." His southern drawl made her stop dead in her tracks as she looked into the deep green eyes of Jeff Hardy. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What has gotten into you?"

"They're giving me the title Jeff." She said pulling away. "At Summerslam I'm getting the women's championship!" Jeff picked her up and spun her around.

"Kayley that's awesome! Congratulations!"

"I just can't believe it."

"Sounds to me like you have an angel looking out for you." Jeff said quietly. Kayley just smiled as a few tears came to her eyes.

"Thanks Jeff."

"How ya holdin up darlin?" He asked putting an arm around her as the two began to walk down the hallway.

"It will take a while, but I'll be fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you, see how everything was going. I didn't expect anything less. You're too fucking stubborn not to be fine." Kayley just smirked and smiled at him.

"Damn right."

"Kayley." His voice still made her heart beat a little faster. Punk was standing in front of the door to her locker room. He was in his wrestling gear, his blue boots and blue tights with black stars.

"Phil." She just ran to his and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the pressure of her hug and kissed her neck. "I have great news." She pulled away and Punk stared at her intently.

"They're giving me the title at Summerslam."

"HOLY SHIT!" He picked her up before placing a rough kiss on her lips. He pulled away and a wide grin beamed on his face. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"What the hell is the ruckus?" Cena said popping his head out of the locker room.

"We're celebrating." Jeff said happily.

"Hardy what are you doing at RA... Celebrating?"

"Love the ADD John." Kayley said with an overly-sweet smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Celebrating what?"

"Kayley's getting the title." Punk said proudly wrapping his arms around her.

"It's about damn time." Cena replied with a wide grin.

"Thanks John."

"No problem babe. I knew you'd get it." Kayley hugged John before turning back to Punk.

"You better get out there."

"Yeah... but then we celebrate... alone."

"Alone?" Kayley asked with a smirk.

"Alone, in our hotel room. Over and over again." He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue touch her lower lip and she deepened the kiss. As their tongues connected Kayley's hands roamed Punk's chest.

"Seriously guys, get a room." Cena said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did you listen John?" Kayley asked innocently. "We already have a room, which we'll be taking advantage of. Over, and over and.."

"Oh God, we get it." Jeff mimed puking.

"Be careful out there sweetie." Kayley whispered before softly kissing him.

"I'll be back soon." He headed towards the gorilla position and Kayley, Jeff, and John headed back into the locker room to watch his match.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**-Summerslam-**

Kayley pulled on her knee-pads as she heard the commentators calling the ECW Championship match. Matt was facing Mark Henry for the title and she smiled as she saw him walk down towards the ring, a confident smile on his face. Matt was going to win the match, but sadly it was by disqualification and he wouldn't get the title. However, the writers were setting him up for a title run. Then Jeff just needed to get the WWE title and everything would be perfect. Kayley looked around her empty locker room as she tried to calm the her nerves. She asked everyone to give her some time alone to get ready. She pulled on a black tank-top and slipped on Jeff's green belt for luck. She took another deep breath before opening the door and heading to the gorilla position. Beth was already there, looking determined as ever, and Punk was standing looking at one of the monitors.

"Phil." Kayley said sweetly.

"Hey babe." He wrapped his arms around her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ready champ?" Beth asked walking towards her.

"I'm not champ yet Beth."

"Yes you are." She smiled at her. Kayley pulled Beth in for a hug. "Good luck." Beth's music hit and she walked through the curtain. Kayley felt her heart beat increase as her music started. She smiled at Punk once more before heading towards the ring.

- - - - - - - - - -

**"From Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.... ALEXIS!" Her music blared and she slapped fans hands as Beth stared daggers at her from inside the ring. Alexis entered the ring and climbed to the second turn buckle, holding up a rock sign as the fans went crazy. The ref held up the title before handing it to a tech on the outside of the ring and signaled for the start of the match. The bell rang and the two of them locked up in the center of the ring. Beth quickly pulled Alexis' arm behind her back and Alexis screamed out in pain. Alexis reversed it and through Beth into the ropes, preparing for a clothesline, but Beth ducked and flung herself off the ropes. Alexis wasn't prepared and Beth hit her own clothesline. Alexis fell hard to the mat. Beth picked her up by her hair before picking her up in a backbreaker. Alexis screamed out in pain and Beth dropped her to the floor. Alexis struggled to her feet and Beth tired to attack her again but Alexis reversed her into the turnbuckle before delivering several chops. She grabbed Beth by the neck and performed a running bulldog. Alexis smiled while pulling Beth to her feet and picking her up in a fireman's carry. The fans roared as Alexis performed the GTS and Beth fell motionless to the mat. Alexis climbed to the top turnbuckle and performed the moonsault before climbing on top of the champion. The ref fell to the mat.**

**"1...2...3! Ring the bell!' The bell rung and the fans were suddenly on their feet. The ref raised Alexis' hand and handed her the belt. Alexis fell to her knees and hugged the belt closely to her. The rush of emotion she was feeling was unexplainable. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and held her title in the air before doing a backflip and landing on her feet in the ring. She climbed out of the ring and celebrated with fans before heading backstage.**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Punk immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations baby!" He placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Get out there and defend that title!" Kayley said with a smile. "We'll... celebrate... later." Punk just raised an eyebrow as his music began to play. He kissed her sweetly before heading through the curtain.

"Congratulations girl." Beth said smiling like a maniac.

"Thank you Beth, for letting me beat you up a bit." Beth just hugged her.

"Be good to that title."

"KAYLEY!" Jericho picked her up from behind and twirled her around. "You looked great out there!" He finally put her down and she turned to give him a proper hug.

"Thanks Chris. That was the best time of my life." She touched her title softly.

"I know that feeling."

"Miss Bedell?"

"Hey Adam!" Kayley said sweetly.

"I need to take your title so we can switch the name plates. I'll bring it back in a minute." Kayley handed him the title.

"Take care of her." She said with a mock-parental tone. Adam just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and walked away.

"Nice GTS there Kayley." Jeff said coming up behind her.

"I thought some of you might like that."

"It was different seeing you doing it, but it definitely worked." Jeff hugged her softly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Jeff."

"Yeah, I am glad I am not up against Punk all the time, and damn glad that's not your signature move." Beth said rubbing her jaw. "That move hurts like a bitch."

"Tell me about it." Jericho said laughing. "You should have Punk try it on you."

"No thanks." Kayley heard some remnants of the conversation but her primary focus was on the monitor in front of her. JBL bounced off the ropes and went for the clothesline from hell but Punk kicked him in the jaw sending both of them to the mat. JBL's head connected with the back of Punks and Kayley put her hand over her mouth.

"Guys you have to see this!" Jericho, Jeff, and Beth crowed around her the monitor as they replayed the clip.

"Holy shit!" Beth exclaimed as Punk laid motionless in the ring. Kayley looked on nervously as Punk stood up. She watched the match intently.

"What's that?" She asked pointing towards Punk's armbands.

"It's blood." Jeff said sullenly.

"They must have hit hard." Chris rubbed his neck.

"He's gonna be fine Kayley." Jeff said while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Their was a small pool of blood in the center of the ring where Punk had been laying. Kayley watched Punk struggle to his feet.

"Kayley?" Her eyes briefly darted around the room. Adam had come back. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Adam." She replied, taking the title. She came him a kind smile before turning her attention to the screen, the gold belt draped across her shoulder with her name stamped across it. Punk picked up JBL in a fireman's carry and performed the GTS before pinning him. The crowd went wild, and despite the pain Punk cheered loudly. He touched the back of his head and his arm bands were covered in blood. He just smiled and held up his title. Kayley waited anxiously as Punk walked backstage. He looked worn out and Kayley pulled him into a careful hug.

"I'm alright sweetie."

"We should get you to the medics." Punk reluctantly shook his head.

- - - - - - - - -

"I saw that hit, it was awful." Ben said cleaning off Punk's gash. "Luckily you wont need stitches."

"What about tomorrow on RAW? Can I still wrestle?" Kayley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just be careful. Try not to land on your head, and if you get a bad headache call me."

"Thanks Ben." Punk said standing up. Kayley eyed him. Blood was smeared across his chest and his wrist bands were red.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Kayley said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I need a shower. Care to join me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kayley said kissing him sweetly. When they walked into the hallway they were met immediately by Beth, with her camera.

"Ok guys. Let's see those titles." Punk put his right arm around Kayley and his title over his left shoulder. Kayley through her title of her right shoulder and leaned back against her boyfriend. "Smile guys!" Beth snapped the picture.

"How's it look?" Kayley asked. Beth held up the camera and showed them the display. They were wearing identical smiles.

"You know what I'm calling this right?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Dare I ask?" Kayley replied.

"The Champion couple of RAW."


	12. The Move

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**HUGE thank you to Peleinferno (sis!), Medieval Mystic, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, .CMPunkluver., and Jeffismyhero1217 for your wonderful, amazing reviews! You all rock!**

"The Champion couple of RAW..." Punk said slightly laughing. "Is Beth ever going to let that go?" The two of them were following a procession of cars toward the nearest beach. The tour had taken them to California, and some of the stars wanted to take advantage of their day off. Punk and Kayley had agreed immediately.

"It's only been two weeks you know."

"Yeah but does she have to keep calling us that?" Punk whined. He kept his eyes focused on the road. Beth had been playing up the champion couple of RAW deal since the night of Summerslam, every time she saw them.

"Well, I guess we could break up. Then she can't say it." Kayley said with a mock-sad tone. Punk grabbed her hand and kissed the top softly.

"Not a chance." They pulled into a parking spot and joined the other stars on the beach. The various wrestlers included Cena, Jericho, Beth, Jeff, Matt, Mickie, Katie Lea, Melina, and Dave. Luckily, it wasn't particularly warm, so the beach was pretty empty. Dave had brought a volley-ball so a game quickly started, but Kayley decided to sit it out with Mickie.

"They're so competitive." Mickie said shaking her head. Cena had just tackled Dave.

"What do you expect? They're boys." Kayley replied smiling. Punk had just pulled off his shirt and threw it to her. "Are you gonna strip the rest of the way baby?" Punk unbuttoned the top button on his pants.

"God man, don't. Just don't." Dave said covering his eyes.

"No, do Punk do!" Cena said laughing.

"John I always knew you were harboring same-sex tendencies." Cena promptly attacked Jeff.

"Don't worry, I'll strip later." Punk said before buttoning his pants and jumping back into the game.

"So, how are you liking gold?" Mickie asked casually.

"I'm just glad to be out there more than anything."

"The extra pay doesn't hurt either." Both girls laughed.

"Come on girls, get some drinks!" Matt Hardy called. They walked back to the car where several superstars were standing around just talking, beers in hand.

"Here you go." Punk handed Kayley a Pepsi.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips before taking a deep sip. She moved closer to him.

"Cold?" He asked, Kayley merely nodded and Punk wrapped his arm around her.

"Figures, the week the tour comes to California and it's cold." Punk chuckled. "I swear cold follows me."

"Hey, I like the cold. It means snow... and a warm fireplace. Bear-skin rug... The fire warm enough that you don't need any clothes..."

"You are such a pervert." Kayley said shaking her head. Punk just laughed and pulled her closer for a kiss. The wind picked up slightly and the breeze was surprisingly warm. They could hear random shouts as Katie or Mickie was picked up by one of the guys. It was a common occurrence.

"Who wants to go in the water?" Jeff asked playfully.

"Are you crazy Hardy?" Melina asked, her eyes wide. "It's freezing out here." Kayley pulled off her overshirt and threw it into the back of Punk's rental car.

"I'm totally up for it."

"Weren't you just cold?" Punk asked with a smirk. Kayley just shrugged her shoulders and took off toward the water, Jeff on her heels. The first thought as the water connected with her skin was an immediate urge to run back towards Punk, but she dove forward. The waves crashed over her and she waited a moment before coming up for air. Her body was shivering, but she felt alive, exhilarated even. Almost like being in a ring. Almost.

"Fuck this is freezing!" A high pitched voice screamed. Kayley looked around to see Mickie. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was visibly shaking. "T-that's the l-last time I follow the c-c-crowd." Jeff's booming laughed echoed off the water.

"Kayley and I are insane. No one in their right mind would follow us." Jeff said giving her an innocent smile. "Well, except for this asshole." He grabbed his brother Matt, who had followed Mickie, and tried to dunk him. Mickie was quickly making her way out of the water, and the superstars were all standing on the shore, watching the Hardy brothers and Kayley jump around like idiots.

"You are all going to get sick!" Jericho shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Get your ass's out of there!"

"What's that dad?" Kayley screamed in response. She jumped on Matt's back but, much to her chagrin, he jumped backward sending them both under another set of waves. The three jumped around a bit more before finally heading back towards the beach. It seemed colder once they were out of the water, and Kayley immediately started shaking. Jericho handed her a towel he had grabbed from his car.

"Thanks Chris."

"You're insane."

"Ah, but you love it." Chris just shook his head and walked back towards the bar-b-qu Dave had started. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

"You're lucky you brought a change of clothes." His voice was husky but sexy. Kayley smiled as she felt Punk's light beard tickle her neck.

"Yeah, lucky." She went back to the rental car and changed. She threw on Punk's hoodie before she joined him on the beach. He was sitting alone watching the sun set over the waves. "Something wrong sweetie?" She sat down next to him and he quickly wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Not a thing." He sighed content. Kayley moved so she was leaning against him and they watched the sunset in a comfortable silence. The stars began to shine and Kayley leaned back until she was lying down, Punk joined her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" She asked rhetorically. "I was just thinking about home."

"What about it?"

"Just about how much it's changed. How different it seems now. I used to live in a relatively small town. When I go home now it's like everyone knows me. People who used to hate me suddenly want to be my friend."

"It never gets any easier." Punk said rubbing her arm.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but these people aren't my fans. They just like me because I'm on TV. It's hard to tell who likes me just for me anymore."

"Well, if it makes a difference. I like you, just for you." Punk said softly, Kayley could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know you do." She leaned up and kissed him. "However, you don't live in Pennsylvania."

"That's true." His tone changed slightly.

"What's up?"

"Hmm?"

"You're tone just changed. What were you thinking about?"

"Actually I was thinking about you." He said smiling. "And how I know I don't live in PA." He sat up and turned toward her. "I want to ask you something." Kayley sat up tentatively.

"Ok, go a head."

"Kayley would you, uh, like to maybe moveinwithme." He said the last part pretty fast.

"Wanna slow that down just a bit?"

"Do you want to move to Chicago and move in with me?" For a second she thought he was kidding, but his eyes were dead serious. Kayley thought for a moment and Punk seemed to stiffen. "I know it's soon, and I usually am not like this, but I love you." She had never lived outside of PA. Almost all of her family was there. Her eyes connected with Punk's and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Yes." She said finally. Punk seemed to let out an overdue breath.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips connected fiercely. She felt his tongue touch her bottom lip and she deepened the kiss. She felt his hands touch her side and she moaned softly.

"Why is it that every time I try to come talk to you guys you're making out?" Cena's voice caused the couple to break a part.

"Because you have bad timing John." Kayley said playfully.

"Well, well then. You two can just go hungry and I wont tell you the food is ready." Punk just laughed at him and stood up, pulling Kayley with him.

"I love you too John." Kayley said before jumping on his back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How is it that women have so much stuff?" Punk asked as he carried another box into his home in Chicago.

"I left a lot of my stuff in storage back in PA." Kayley said defensively.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, not one bit baby." Kayley opened the front door for her boyfriend and watched him carry the box labeled "bathroom" upstairs. She paused and took a deep breath looking around at Punk's home. Her home. Punk was a simple kind of guy as was his home. It was two stories, but had a furnished basement. The downstairs walls were mostly white but pictures from friends and family were all over the walls. His living room had a sliding glass door to the backyard, which was fenced off. A black couch sat against the wall and Kayley took a seat. The television was one of the biggest she'd ever seen and various speakers could be seen throughout the room. The primary visual point of the room was the massive DVD collection, Punk loved watching movies. Chicago was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice startled her and she jumped slightly. Punk laughed and sat down next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes you did."

"Yes I did." They both laughed. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Just that it's going to be difficult getting used to Chicago. I've always lived in PA."

"If it helps any, I'll be here." Punk said shrugging his shoulders.

"Trust me, it helps a lot." Kayley leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go put some of my clothes away." Kayley headed up the stairs and opened the second door on her left. The walls were a cream color and a king size bed with a wooden frame sat in the middle of the room. Punk's bed. Her bed. Punk had cleaned out a few of his dresser drawers for her and they were going to buy another dresser for the bedroom sometime in the next few days. Kayley opened one of her overnight bags which she had filled to capacity with clothes and filled the empty drawers quickly. She noticed her title was sitting on a desk by the dresser, where Punk's laptop usually sat. It was right next to his title. She laughed for a moment, just imagining what Beth would say.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you like sneaking up on me?" Kayley asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yes. So what's so funny?"

"The way you put the titles." Kayley turned back around and Punk wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you mean?"

"Talk about the champion couple of RAW." She said with a smile. Punk kissed her neck.

"I guess we do fucking act like that don't we?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I like that." Punk said with a smile, which Kayley returned. He pulled her towards the bed and he laid down first and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating. "You sure you're alright with moving here?"

"I'm sure." She said softly. She realized they hadn't been together long, but something about this just felt right to her.

"Then welcome home." He said before letting out a content sigh. Kayley sat up and looked down at her boyfriend. His hair was hanging loose and his eyes were shining, more green than brown that day. He was wearing a pair of sweat-pants and a black t-shirt.

"Is that how you're going to welcome me?" She asked raising her eyebrow seductively. A wide smile spread across Punk's face. Before she knew it, Punk had pulled Kayley back down on top of him, forcefully, and their lips locked passionately. The couple rolled over so Punk was laying on top of her and the kiss broke, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"That's more like it." Kayley said, her eyes filled with lust. Punk put his weight mostly on his arms, but he kept his body pressed firmly to hers.

"Trust me, I can do much better then that." He lowers his lips to hers once more.


	13. Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

**Huge THANK YOU to xXxArwenxXx, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Peleinferno (sis!), Missmurder424, Medieval Mystic, and .CMPunkluver. For your awesome, amazing reviews! You all keep me going!**

"Hey ladies." Kayley said walking into the women's locker room.

"Hey champ, where's the other half of the champion couple?" Beth asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh, he's getting ready for a match tonight."

"You're the one who needs to get ready." Mickie said looking at the clock on the wall. "Both of you."

"It's you and me tonight Beth." Kayley said as she pulled her tank-top out of her bag.

"You know it." Beth was all ready. Kayley pulled on Jeff's pink belt and then her knee pads.

"So... Kayley..." Mickie's voice was high pitched and she had a playful tone to her voice.

"Yes Mickie."

"You're living with Punk right?"

"Yep, just moved in last week."

"How's that going."

"Alright. It's still a little weird to be living somewhere other than PA, but I'm enjoying myself."

"Enjoying yourself?" Beth asked with humor in her voice.

"Yes..." Kayley said, her voice fading slowly as she looked between the two other Diva's. "What?"

"Well, how is it?" Mickie asked again.

"I just said, alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah, I mean I love being there, being with Phil. More than anything. I've just never lived with someone I was dating, so it takes some getting used to."

"But you do get to have a lot of private time..." Mickie said, her voice emphasizing the last two words. What the two Diva's were getting at suddenly hit Kayley.

"Oh you two are sick." Beth and Mickie started laughing.

"Come on Kayley, we want the scoop." Beth said patting the couch in between her and Mickie. Kayley was reluctant to sit down.

"The scoop?"

"Yes." Mickie said brightly. "How is Punk... in bed?"

"Don't you guys already know this?" Kayley asked and the two looked at her in shock. "I mean, didn't Maria say anything when they were dating."

"Do you think I talk to Maria?" Beth asked.

"Do you think I listen to Maria?" Mickie followed.

"I guess not."

"Ok, time to spill Kayley." Mickie said excitedly.

"What did you two want to know exactly?"

"Well..." Beth started. "Let's say if you were to rate on a scale of 1 to 10."

"100." Kayley said simply. The girls just stared at her. "What?"

"100.. out of 10?" Mickie asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah."

"What does that even mean?" Beth asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly what to say. I'm not really used to talking about this." Kayley's face was bright red.

"He's really that good?"

"Yes Beth, he's honestly that good."

"What makes him that good?" Mickie asked.

"I can't explain it. It's like he's in my head. Everything he does is perfect. He knows exactly where to touch and how. I don't think I could ever get enough of it." Kayley was staring off into space, her mind going over the various nights she had spent in Punks arms, the various positions, the various sensations. She was very glad she wasn't a man at that moment. At least her reactions to those thoughts weren't noticeable.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" Mickie asked seriously. Kayley looked at her then at Beth, searching for the right words.

"More than I can really say. I guess that's kind of corney."

"Not at all hun." Beth said with a soft smile. "I think it's sweet." Mickie nodded her head in agreement.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Beth called loudly.

"Hey ladies." John Cena said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here big man?" Mickie asked.

"I wanted to see my girls." he said simply putting his arm around Beth. "What time do you two go on?"

"In about 15 minutes." Kayley said pulling on her knee pads.

"Are you doing any crazy stunts this time?" Cena asked eying Kayley suspiciously.

"Nah, no tables today." Kayley said with a smirk. "Don't count them out in the future though. Nothing like going through a table."

"You're crazy." Mickie said shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told that before." Kayley replied laughing.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Kayley shouted and Chris Jericho walked through the door.

"Hey Chris." Beth said with a smile.

"Hey Beth, Mickie, Kayley." Chris replied. "So, Kayley I bring a message." He said bowing.

"Alright, and what might that be?" She asked.

"Jeff wanted me to tell you that you are required to go to the ECW and Smackdown tapings tomorrow."

"Required am I?" She asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yep, he said I am not suppose to take no for an answer, and if you completely refuse I am suppose to tie you up and bring you by force."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kayley said shaking her head.

"I am actually heading to the taping's to see John Morrison." Cena said. "Wanna go with me?"

"Sure." Kayley said nodding. "I'd like to see Jeff and Matt anyway. I've been missing those southern boys."She threw up the V1 and Hardy gunz.

"How many thousands of people do you think do those hand gestures on a daily bases?" Cena asked seriously.

"About the same number as the number of little kids who walk around saying, 'You can't see me!'" Mickie said laughing.

"Hey, I love my fans." Cena said smiling.

"And they love you." Kayley said nodding. "I don't understand the asshole's who boo you though. I just don't get it."

"You and me both darling, but there's nothing we can do." Cena said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I love you John." Beth said smiling.

"Yeah, I do too John." Mickie said sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess I love you too John." Kayley said with a smile.

"Hey, doesn't anyone love me?" Chris asked pouting.

"With the type of heel you're going to end up being. No one is going to like you Jericho." Kayley said shaking her head. "Well except for the heel lovers."

"And the fan girls." Beth remarked.

"Oh yeah, can't forget about them." Mickie agreed.

"Well Beth it's about that time." Kayley said grabbing her Women's Championship belt. "We should probably get to the gorilla position." Beth nodded and followed Kara down out to the hallway after saying bye to Mickie, John, and Chris. They were only standing at the gorilla position for a minute when Kara felt strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back against him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her boyfriend. He was already in his wrestling gear and she saw his arm wraps around his wrists.

"I wanted to watch your match." He said simply. "And it's much more fun to be waiting here for you to finish." She turned around to face him as she heard Beth's music begin. His hair was wet and so was the top of his ribs T-shirt. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she felt his tongue touch hers. A moan escaped her lips softly and she felt him smile.

"Ok, enough." Stephanie McMahon said coming up behind them. Kayley pulled away but stayed in his arms.

"Sorry Steph." She said smiling. "I just can't help myself with him."

"You two are bad." She said smiling. Kayley heard her music start.

"I gotta get out there, be the women's champion." Kayley said turning back towards Punk. "I love you."

"I love you too." He placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled at him before walking through the curtain.

- - - - - - - - -

**Alexis walked down to the ring, her title belt in hand. Her face looked focus as Beth stood in the ring smirking. It was a non-title match, but Alexis always felt that she needed to beat Beth. She climbed into the ring and handed the ref her belt before stepping into her corner and stretching her hands above her head. **

**"It looks like Beth wants that title back more than anything King." Cole said nervously.**

**"Tell me about it Cole. She looks pretty confident." The bell rang and the two hooked up in the center of the ring. Beth quickly pulled Alexis' arm behind her back and Alexis cried out in pain. Alexis used her strength to throw Beth into the ring and connect with a clothesline. The crowd went crazy. She picked Beth up by her hair and slapped her across the face. Beth stood straight up and punched Alexis causing her to stumble back. Beth charged at her and knocked her over the top rope and out of the ring.**

**"I think that slap to the face really set Beth off!" Cole said loudly. Beth climbed outside of the ring too and picked Alexis up throwing her against the security wall. Beth laughed as she threw Alexis back into the ring. She climbed in after her and looked down at her. Beth picked Alexis up and put her into a back breaker. Alexis began screaming in pain. **

**"Ask her ref!" Beth screamed.**

**"Do you want to quit?" The ref asked trying to get Alexis' attention. Alexis quickly shook her head. "Are you sure?"**

**"I don't want to quit!" Alexis finally screamed. Beth dropped her and her body hit the mat with a sickening thud. She picked Alexis up again, but this time Alexis punch Beth and knocked her backwards. She tried to kick Beth in the stomach but Beth grabbed her leg. Alexis smiled as she jumped and with the opposite leg kicked Beth in the head. Alexis pulled Beth into the corner and began punching her as the crowd cheered. Beth began to climb the turnbuckles, causing Alexis to climb as well, when they were both on the second turnbuckle Beth shoved Alexis and Alexis went crashing to the mat, hitting her head harder than she could have imagined.**

- - - - - - - -

Kayley laid in the center of the ring, the ref was leaning over her whispering urgently.

"Kayley?! Kayley can you hear me?" Her head was throbbing.

"I'm fine." She said quickly and tried to sit up.

"Don't move." He warned. "You need to stay as still as possible." The lights falling on her were blaring and Kayley became acutely aware that the audience had gone dead silent.

"I'm fine. Let me up. I'll go and let Ben check me out."

"I'm right here Kayley." Ben said quickly. She realized he had a bag with him.

"Ben I'm fine. I'm fine." She tried to get up again.

"Kayley you need to stay laying down, do you hear me?" He said seriously. "We need to make sure you're alright before we can let you get up." She closed her eyes. "Stay awake. You have to stay awake." She opened her eyes back up.

"The overhead lights are so bright." She complained.

"I know, don't worry, we'll be out of here soon enough." He said before waving his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm calling for the stretcher. Just stay still." Her heartbeat started to increase as she realized how serious his eyes were.

"Ben?" She said in a half whimper. Her eyes began to water as she tried to stop the tears.

"You're going to be fine Kayley." He said reassuringly. He had grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Where's Phil." Ben looked down on her and tried to manage a weak smile.

"He's backstage, panicking." Kayley just took a deep breath as she felt the mat move again. Several EMT's were suddenly around her.

"Miss." The man was young, maybe 25. "We're going to put a neck brace on you. Then were going to get you on a backboard as easily as possible to put you on the stretcher. Alright?"

"Yes." Kayley said, her heart was still racing. The pain in her head was getting worse and she winced.

"You're going to be fine." The same young man said sweetly before putting the neck brace on her carefully. The maneuvered her carefully onto the backboard and then onto the stretcher where they strapped her in. They moved her quickly back up the ramp and backstage. Punk was by her side immediately.

"Kayley." He said worriedly grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to be fine." She reassured him.

"They need to take her to the hospital." Kayley heard Ben said to Stephanie and Punk. "Now." Punk looked at Stephanie, his eyes already red from trying to wipe stray tears away.

"Go." She said to him. "Your match hasn't been announced yet. We'll switch it."

"Thank you."

"Phil..." Kayley said weakly. Her head was starting to pound and she felt the tears falling down her face.

"I'm here sweetie." He said walking next to the stretcher. She was aware that they had lower the stretcher and were now lifting her into the ambulance. Phil climbed in behind them. She heard him talking to the EMT before he turned his attention to her.

"You're going to be alright Kayley. You're going to be fine." He said softly. She felt his hand on he knee. That was the last thing she felt before she passed out.


	14. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

Huge THANK YOU to Peleinferno(sis!), Medieval Mystic, irishblue69, .CMPunkluver., Missmurder424, and vjsimpact for your awesome reviews! You are all incredible!

A/N: The injury that Kayley sustains actually happened to a friend of mine. He was a manager in professional wrestling and was starting to really train when he was injured. What the doctor says to Kayley when she first wakes up was actually said to him. I don't think he reads these but just incase I want to say a special thank you to him for letting me use what happened for my story.

1Kayley woke up and opened her eyes slowly. The white walls and the light above her hospital bed were nearly blinding. She became aware that she was in a hospital gown, not in her wrestling gear and she began to wonder what time it was, and how long she'd been out. A wave of pain washed over her as a pounding headache began. She looked around the room and saw Punk sitting on a chair next to her bed. He was still in his wrestling gear, and his head was in his hands.

"Phil." his head immediately shot up. His eyes were bright red and a tear was still clinging to his cheek. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." He quickly left the room. Kayley lifted her hand to rub her forehead and saw the IV coming from her arm.

"Well Miss. Bedell." A older gentleman, obviously her doctor, said walking through the door. Punk was right behind him. His white coat was reflecting the light in her room as was his white hair. "You could just as easily be dead as alive right now." Her heartbeat quicken, as was reflected on the monitor to her right. Punk's eyes were wide and looked worried.

"What happened?" Kayley managed to ask. She looked at Punk and reached her hand out. He took a seat in the chair he had been in all night and grabbed her hand.

"Well, when your head his the mat is caused your brain to come forward and hit the front of your skull. It caused subdural hematoma, or bleeding on the brain from both sides." Kayley tightened her grip on Punk's hand. "We are hoping we wont have to do surgery."

"Surgery?" Punk asked.

"We need to make sure the pressure on your brain subsides. We'll give you pills to bring the swelling down, but if they don't work then we'll have to operate." Kayley took a ragged deep breath and closed her eyes. Her mind was racing and her head was pounding. "Do you have a headache?" The doctor asked, Kayley nodded. "I hate to say this, but get used to them. You're going to have them for a while. I'll come back to check on you later." With that the doctor left the room and a few stray tears fell down Kayley's cheeks. She felt Punk's hand wipe them away.

"You're going to be alright Kayley." Punk said seriously. She opened her eyes to stare at him. His green and brown eyes were set and determined. "I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know." Kayley said simply. "I trust you." She smiled at him. "Why don't you go get changed? Get out of your gear and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly.

"Phil, there is nothing you can do here. You need to keep your health too champ." Kayley felt a shock of pain go through her head and she winced. She had a feeling that pain was going to be all too common for a few months. Punk just shook his head, Kayley tried a new tactic. "Please." Her voice was practically whimpering. "At least go get a small nap, take a shower, and get some food." She could see his stubbornness failing.

"After you fall asleep I'll go." He said finally. Kayley smiled slightly, proud of herself. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. At least if she was asleep she wouldn't have to feel her headache.

- - - - - - - -

Kayley woke up on and off. Her headaches were awful, but pain medicine made her sick, it always had. She figured sleeping was better than being in that much pain. Punk didn't leave her side much. He did as she asked and would grab a shower, get some food, but they had an extra bed brought into the room which he slept on. When Kayley woke up she would look over at his sleeping figure and, despite the pain, she felt grateful. Did a man that amazing really love her? She found herself thinking that at seven in the morning. Punk was asleep on a cot next to her, his feet hanging off the end and his blanket had fallen to the floor. She desperately wanted to get out of bed and pick it up to cover him, but she wasn't allowed.

"Miss Bedell!" Her doctor said brightly, too brightly for seven in the morning. He woke up her boyfriend. Punk sat straight up, almost falling off his cot. "Oop, sorry there Mr. Brooks."

"You seem like your in a good mood Doc." Kayley said softly. Her head was still pounding.

"I am." He said grabbing the chair and sitting on her other side. Punk was now listening intently. "You don't need surgery." A wave of relief swept through her and she turned to see Punk beaming at the doctor as if he might kiss him. "Although, the headache's aren't going to be pleasant and they're going to last for a while."

"How long do I have to be in here?" Kayley asked anxiously.

"Only about two more weeks." Her doctor said, staring at his clipboard.

"Only?" She asked exasperated.

"You're very lucky it's not longer." Her doctor said standing. He smiled at her kindly before leaving the room. She turned to look at Punk who was still smiling.

"And you..." Kayley said returning his smile. "There is no way you're staying here for two weeks."

"Oh you think not?" He asked smiling.

"I think you're World Heavyweight Champion and you have to get back to work." She said seriously. "I'm going to be fine. Just some headaches."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." He stood up and pressed his lips softly to Kayley's forehead.

"But it can wait a few more hours." He said smiling. "At least you'll be able to watch the shows." The TV was hanging from the ceiling at the end of her bed.

"Oh you know I'll be cheering for you." She said softly. "Probably loud enough that the nurses will tell me to shut the hell up." Punk chuckled.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." He said still smiling. Kayley tried to laugh, but she winced as she felt her head throb. "Get some sleep sweetie." Punk kissed the top of her hand and Kayley felt herself begin to drift off. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to talk to Punk, but she couldn't help it.

- - - - - - -

"I think we should let her sleep." She heard a voice say. His voice sounded parental and had a warning tone too it.

"I think we should wake her up." His voice was comical. One of the first superstar voices she'd heard when she started with the WWE.

"It doesn't matter either way. If this continues you're going to wake her up. Both if you." His southern accented voice was laced with concern. Kayley opened her eyes to see Jericho, Cena, and Jeff piled into her room. "I told you." Jeff's eyes connected with Kayley's.

"Kayley." She turned to look at Chris who was suddenly by her side. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine Chris." She said quickly.

"We were worried about you girl." Cena said sitting on the end of her bed. Jeff sat on her other side and grabbed her free hand.

"You don't have to baby me boys." She said seriously, though she was smiling. "I'm going to be fine. I'll be out of here in a little over a week."

"Then what?" Jeff asked.

"Then it's bed rest for over a month." Kayley said sullenly.

"Ouch." John said shaking his head. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's going to be over before I know it." Kayley said, trying to bring herself up. "How's Beth?"

"Awful." John answered honestly.

"She blames herself." Chris said looking towards the other guys.

"It's not her fault." Kayley said quickly. "She didn't do anything wrong." She sat straight up, but a throbbing pain sent her backwards.

"Are you ok?" Jeff said quickly. "Should I get the doctor?"

"No." Kayley said quickly. She had pulled her hand away from Jeff's and it was resting on her forehead. "Just give me a minute." She looked up at the guys in her room and smiled. "Just tell Beth that I'll be back before she knows it and I don't blame her at all." They guys stayed with Kayley through most of the day until John and Chris had to leave to head to RAW. "Tell everyone I said hello." Kayley said sullenly. Chris kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Kayley. You'll be back out there soon enough."

"Yeah babe." John said before kissing her cheek. "Besides, we'll be back soon." They both said good-bye to Jeff before leaving.

"It looks like it's just you and me Jeffy." Kayley said with a smile.

"I know, I'm stuck with you."

"You cold always leave and watch RAW all alone in your hotel room." Kayley suggested.

"Not a chance. Slide over." She narrowed her eyes but did as he said, leaving him just enough room to climb into the small hospital bed next to her. He put his arm around her. Kayley drifted in and out of sleep. Her headache's were getting worse. She wanted nothing more than just to stand up and walk it off, but she couldn't.

"You don't have to stay Jeff." She said after waking up for the third time.

"I want to." He said sweetly. Kayley looked up at him and smiled. He tightened his grip around her. As Punk's music started on TV Kayley watched her boyfriend walk down the ramp. He looked distracted.

"Does he look like that often?" Kayley asked.

"All the time. That guy can't stop thinking about you."

"He's gonna lose the title if he keeps that up."

"Well, he is going to lose it." Jeff said carefully.

"What?!" Kayley asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's going to lose it because of Orton and Jericho's going to win."

"Chris?" Kayley asked confused. "How?"

"You know how they're going to be doing that championship scramble?" Jeff asked. Kayley rolled her eyes and nodded. She thought it was one of the dumbest idea's the WWE had in years. "Well, Orton and Priceless are going to attack Punk before the match and Orton is going "punt" him causing Punk not to be able to be in the match. So at the very end of the match Chris is going to sneak into the ring and win."

"Yeah, not like that sucks or anything."

"You're biased toward Punk though."

"I know." Kayley said with a sigh. "But I still think it kinda sucks."

"I had a feeling you would."

"At least Chris is getting it." She closed her eyes again. She wasn't tired, but her head was throbbing.

"You alright?" Jeff asked.

"Just a headache." She said wearily. Jeff kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep." He said seriously. Kayley just willed herself to sleep. She felt the bed move under her a while later and Jeff's warmth was gone, but she was in too much pain to really say anything. She just wanted to get back to sleep. She felt the best shift one more time and the warmth was back, but the feel was different. His arms wrapped protectively around her and she heard part of a conversation.

"Thanks for staying Jeff." His voice was quiet.

"No problem. She slept mostly. She woke up to watch your match though." She could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Yeah, JBL's always a pleasure to be in the ring with."

"I, uh, told her that you were losing the championship."

"What did she say?" Punk asked cautiously.

"That it sucked." Jeff laughed slightly and she felt Punk chuckle.

"Thanks again man. I'll tell her you said good-bye."

"Thanks." She heard the two of them shake hands and her door open and shut. She felt Punk take a deep breath under her and she felt his lips press to the top of her head.

"I love you Phil." She said quietly.

"I love you too."


	15. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.**

_**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I went on vacation and I was going to write and upload it as soon as I got home, but my laptop wasn't working. I'm really sorry!**_

**Special thanks to: Peleinferno (chica!), Medieval Mystic, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, xXxArwenxXx, vjsimpact, Missmurder424, CenaCandiceFan4Life, .CMPunkluver., and Jeffismyhero1217. You are all incredible and again I'm so sorry this took so long!!**

"Are you ready to get out of here?" The nurse, Kayley had come to know as Shelly, said sweetly.

"More than I can say." Kayley replied leaning against her pillow. She wasn't looking forward to the hour long drive from the hospital back home, but at least she was going home.

"When's Punk gonna get here?" Shelly asked.

"Soon. He had a meeting with Steph today, but he said he'd be in right after." Kayley rubbed her forehead. The mind-numbing headaches were coming more frequently, and would be for a month, but that wasn't what was distracting her. Steph had called a meeting out of the blue and Kayley knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm here!" His voice said brightly as the man of her dreams walked through her hospital room door. Punk's faced was flushed, he'd obviously been running.

"She's just about ready to leave." Shelly said softly. "The doctor wants to see her one more time, then she's all yours." Shelly left the room and Punk sat down next to Kayley.

"What did Steph want?" She asked casually.

"Nothing."

"Phil."

"Kayley." His tone was playful.

"Come on Phil, what did she want." Punk rubbed his forehead and hesitated for a moment.

"She said if I take any more time off I will have to relinquish the title sooner." He said shaking his head. "It's fucking bullshit! If she was hurt Paul would be able to take months off." Punk's body was tense. Everyone knew Paul, AKA: HHH, got special privileges because he was married to Steph.

"You have to go back to work. I'm going to be fine."

"You're in constant pain." Phil said defensively. "You wont even be able to get out of bed."

"You make me sound completely helpless."

"Well... not completely." They both laughed softly. "I just don't want you to be alone."

"Then I'll call someone. I'll have Jeff over when he's free, and I call Kevin. You're on top in the biz right now babe. Don't let it go." Punk just looked down at her. "Please Phil, I promise I'll be fine. I'll have people to help and if I don't I will call you immediately." Punk thought for a moment as Kayley leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

"Alright." He said finally. "But if you need me..."

"You'll be there as soon as you can, I know." Kayley smiled at him.

_-knock knock-_

"Hello there Kayley, Mr Brooks." Her doctor said brightly. "I just have a few last things." He pulled up a chair and sat to the right of Kayley's bed. "If you experience any pain worse than you have been having for the past week I want you to go to the nearest ER. Also remember it's bed-rest for a month. No stress or straining yourself. I've made an appointment with a doctor near you, Doctor Martin. You appointment is for the 24th. Shelly or someone will call you with more details when you get closer to the time of your appointment."

"Thank you." Kayley said softly.

"No need for thanks. Just take care of yourself. My daughter loves the both of you." Kayley just stared at him shocked. "Would you two mind giving an autograph for her?"

"I'd love to!" Kayley said quickly. She still wasn't use to people wanting her autograph. Her doctor pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed Kayley a pen.

"Her name is Kelly." He said and Kayley quickly wrote a message and signed her name before handing the paper to Punk. "Thank you both." Her doctor said before putting the paper back in his pocket. "Now, let's get you out of here."

"Thanks again doc." Punk said shaking his hand. The doctor nodded before leaving the room. Shelly came back and helped Kayley change before helping her tentatively into the wheel-chair. Punk pushed her down to the entrance way and helped her carefully into his car. Kayley said a quick good-bye to Shelly before Punk climbed into the drivers seat and the two drove away. Every bump on the road felt ten times harder to Kayley than it actually was. Her head was throbbing so badly her eyes were watering and all she wanted to go was sleep, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to. Punk had the music turned on very softly, Coldplay, and the windows were slightly down so the car didn't get too warm. Kayley turned to look at him.

"You have to go to the show tonight."

"I wont have time to make it." He said, not taking his eyes off the road. Kayley looked toward the clock on the dashboard.

"Phil... It's nine in the morning. We'll be home by ten. You'll have plenty of time to get to the show." He didn't say anything. Kayley sighed closed her eyes for a moment. "You know that I love you right?"

"I know." She could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

"I am going to be fine. If you want I will call Jeff, he's only staying in a hotel that's going to be two hours away. I'm sure he'd come stay and make sure I'm fine."

"Alright." he said reluctantly before pulling out his phone and handing it to Kayley. She searched through the contacts for several seconds before finding the number she wanted and hitting send.

_"Hey Punk, is everything ok?" _His southern voice sounded concerned and Kayley had to laugh. _"Hey you!" _He said brightly.

"Hey Jeff."

_"How are you feeling?" _

"Like shit, but a lot better than I was. I have a favor to ask."

_"Name it doll." _He said quickly making Kayley smile.

"Phil needs to go to the show tonight, but he doesn't want to leave me alone... I'm helpless according to him..."

"Not completely." Punk added from beside her.

"Right, anyway, I was wondering, since you're so close to Chicago, if you'd come stay with me so he can go defend that title."

_"Sure thing Kayley. I wanted to get away from the guys for a bit anyway. What time is Punk planning to leave?"_

"Hold on... Babe what time are you planning to leave for the show?" Kayley asked her boyfriend.

"I was thinking about one, that way I'll get to the arena by 6:30."

"He says around one." Kayley said quickly.

_"Alright, I'll get there around 12:30. Where is your house again?"_

"Why don't you let Phil tell you." She handed Punk his phone and closed her eyes again as she automatically began rubbing her forehead. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation that culminated with Punk thanking Jeff and telling him he would put Kayley back on the phone, but she looked as if she was about to fall asleep. She heard his shut his phone before she fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - -

When she woke up she was in Punk's arms... what a way to wake up... He was carrying her into their house.

"Baby I can walk." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you up." He said not putting her down. "We're almost to the bedroom. I'll carry you."

"Awe, my prince."

"Maybe I wont carry you." he said jokingly. Punk sat her carefully on their bed before going back out to the car to get her bag. Kayley's mind was spinning. Her headaches were terrible and all she really wanted was to be going back to work. She watched with slightly envious eyes as Punk began packing his bag for the show. Tights, boots, iPod, extra tights and boots, spare clothes, etc. She hugged his pillow to her chest and closed her eyes taking in everything around her through her other senses. She never really realized how much people relied on their eyes. Her headaches were so bad and closing her eyes seemed to help slightly. She could hearing the water running in the shower and the old grandfather clock ticking in the office room beside the bedroom. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't think she could sleep anymore. She sighed and turned on the TV, turning to HBO, "Jaws" was on. She watched patiently and was surprised when she heard a knock at the door downstairs. Punk, who had been laying next to her, got up quickly to get it. She heard a few exchanges and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Pretty soon a mess of multi-colored hair was standing in her doorway.

"Hey Nero." She said sweetly, calling Jeff by his middle name.

"How ya feeling girl?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sore." She said simply. She looked over at Punk who was standing in the doorway. "Do you have to leave now?"

"You were the one pushing me to go." He said smiling.

"I know." She sighed. Punk walked over to the bed and Jeff excused himself to leave the two of them alone for a minute.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said softly. Before touching her chin. His lips connected with hers softly. She could feel his lip ring against her bottom lip and she smiled. As their lips parted she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too. Be careful out there tonight."

"Never." He answered with a smile. Kayley smiled back before he pulled away and stood up. "I'll send Jeff back up." Kayley nodded and watched him walk out of the room, feeling slightly saddened. Jeff came up a few minutes later and sat on the bed next to her, leaning against the headboard.

"That guy is definitely head over heels for your babe."

"I knew that." She said smiling. "However, why do you say that."

"He told me if anything happened to you he would kill me."

"Awwwwe." Kayley said feigning sincerity. "Don't worry, I don't think he's serious."

"He was really messed up when you got hurt." Jeff said staring at the TV. Kayley looked up at him, her eyes curious. "Let's put it this way... A lot of us have seen Punk cry before. I mean, he cried when Eddie passed away and when Benoit did, but... after you got hurt... he was just, I don't know, not there? He cried at the hospital, mostly at your beside, as cheesy as that sounds. Then he wouldn't really talk. He told Cena and Chris what the doctors said and they told everyone else. He started yelling at Mike Mizan when he had just asked him a simple question. Trust me Kayley, Punk loves you like crazy." Kayley didn't know what to say at first. Her first feeling was just wanting to call Punk. A strong sense of guilt washed over her too. She never wanted to put him through that. She couldn't imagine how much pain she would be in if the same thing had happened to him. She just moved closer to Jeff and rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Jeff." She said simply. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for everything."

"Ah, don't mention it babe."

"Are you sure you don't mind staying?"

"Not at all! I get to hanging out with you plus I get to sleep in your bed tonight. How many men can say that?"

"Who says you're sleeping in my bed?"

"Me." He said simply. "Besides, I dunno if Punk told you, but this weekend during his house show, Cena isn't wrestling so apparently Cena's gonna come stay with you and my 6 footish, 200 poundish body is going to be more comfortable than ape man."

"Who says Cena's sleeping in my bed?"

"Cena."

"And what would Phil say?"

"Oh he knows." Jeff said smiling. Kayley looked up at him in disbelief. "No really, he knows. I think his exact words were, 'Have fun with Kayley, just be careful her head's a little sore.'" Kayley just shook her head.

"Men."

"Yes, men." Jeff agreed. Kayley laughed softly and turned on another movie, willing herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jeff woke her up before RAW and she felt a sense of happiness wash through her when Punk walked on screen, the gold around his waist. He still looked distracted, but no where near how he'd looked two weeks earlier. A battle with Batista ensued, ending in DQ because of JBL. Kayley just shook her head carefully and leaned back against Jeff.

"They're wasting Phil's potential."

"You're biased Kayley." Jeff said smiling.

"Yes, but it's true." Jeff shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't always a fan of the storylines, but he did what he was told and tried to stay on the writers good-side. They were talking about setting him up to win the WWE Championship and he was jumping at the chance. Kayley's cell phone started ringing and Jeff picked it up off her dresser before handing it to her.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kayley." _Shane McMahon said sweetly. She hadn't recognized the number, but she was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't really talked to Shane that much, but he seemed like a great guy. He was more down to earth than Steph, and he wasn't as much of a, well, Diva.

"Hey Shane, what can I do for you?"

_"We need to talk." _He said sullenly. Kayley knew it wasn't going to be pleasant news. Steph didn't like to tell the wrestlers things that might piss them off. She figured it was better they be mad at Shane, when in reality the wrestlers ended up being mad at Steph for not telling them herself.

"What about?" Jeff looked down at her curiously.

_"About the women's title." _Kayley knew it was coming, but she still didn't want to hear it. _"You're going to be out so long that you have to relinquish it. I'm sorry Kayley."_

"It's ok Shane, I had a feeling this was coming." She said before taking a heavy sigh. "Can you tell me who's going to get it?"

_"Well, Steph would kill me, but... ah what the hell. You deserve to know. Mickie is going to have the title for a while." _Kayley wasn't too disappointed, at least Mickie was one of the better female wrestlers and she was a great champion.

"Thanks Shane."

_"Again, I'm sorry Kayley. How are you feeling?"_

"Better, still very sore, but a lot better than I was."

_"That's great. We all want to see you back soon. Get that title back around your waist." _Kayley smiled.

"Thanks again Shane, tell you mom, dad, and Steph I said hello."

_"I will. Good-night Kayley."_

"Night." She closed her phone and handed it to Jeff who put it on the desk next to the bed. He had a feeling of what Shane had told her, but he asked anyway.

"What did he say?"

"They're taking my title." She said simply. Jeff put his arm back around her and Kayley leaned against him. It was only a matter of time before she got it back.


	16. Restless

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

_Authors Note: Wow, I never intended to take this long. I am so sorry to everyone who was reading and I hope you guys like this chapter. I had some problems then ended up getting a role in a play at my college so my life became devoted to theater. They stole my soul... but now I have more time and have started writing again. Once again, I am SO sorry!_

**HUGE GIGANTIC AMAZING THANK YOU to Peleinferno (my sister from another mister who I have so much in common with that it's crazy and awesome), vjsimpact, Missmurder424, .CMPunkluver., and Medieval Mystic .... you are ALL amazing!**

The days then weeks passed slower than Kayley could ever have imagined. It seemed as if the headaches were never going to end, although the pain was decreasing they were still there, and as the days passed her mood got worse.

"This is bullshit!" She said covering her face with her hands. She was laying on her bed, Punk's bed, watching Beth Phoenix take the title from Mickie James.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get it back." John Cena said from beside her. Kayley felt a tear slip down her cheek and Cena laid down next to her, pulling her close. "It's only a matter of time before you get back into that ring." Kayley didn't say anything as the commercials were playing. She didn't know really want to say. Raw came back on and "This Fire Burns" blasted through the speakers. Kayley sat up, surprisingly without much pain, and watched Punk walk down the ramp. This was his last week as champion. He was going to loose the title at the next pay-per-view.

"So tell me why, again, you're not at RAW?" Kayley said, her eyes unmoving from the television. "Not that I am complaining."

"I am not at RAW because I am going to Smackdown tomorrow. I asked if I could have the night before off."

"John, you should have gone out with friends, not come here to baby-sit me."

"You act like it's a chore. I love being here babe." Kayley turned and smiled at him.

"I just wish this wasn't progressing so damn slowly."

"Kayley, you need time to heal." John said sternly. "Besides don't you have that appointment soon? He can get you off the limited bed-rest your on and you can start training again?"

"I hope so. Or he could say I need to be on bed-rest for another few weeks." Kayley sighed and watched as Punk won a match. A small smile crossed her face as he held the title belt up and a smirk crossed his features. The station went to a commercial and Kayley laid back against John.

"How's Punk feeling about the new storylines for him?"

"I think he's pissed." Kayley said honestly. "He's afraid he'll get lost in the back and end up getting sacked like Shannon."

"I can't believe they're firing so many people." John said shaking his head.

"I don't know what Vince is trying to do. He's changing everything around." She rubbed her forehead.

"You alright?" Cena asked concerned.

"Fine, just worried. I've been out for so long, what if they decide to fire me."

"They won't." He said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Simple, you were over with the fans before you were injured. They're still getting letters up in Connecticut asking if you're alright. They're not going to fire you for anything."

"Thanks John." Kayley took a deep breath. The good thing was since the headaches were getting less and less that she wasn't tired anymore. The bad thing was, since she wasn't allowed to move around a lot she became extremely restless. "How have you been?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Great. Busy."

"I've noticed. New lady?"

"Yeah actually." He said smiling. Kayley's eyes lit up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is she? Is it one of the Diva's?"

"No, she's not a diva. I met her when we were in California last. She came to the show. She was so nervous she ended up saying something about my.... 'ghetto booty.'" Kayley tried to cover up the over-whelming urge to laugh by turning it into a cough.

"You do kinda have a ghetto booty." She managed to get out.

"Thank you." He said shaking his head.

"Your ass aside, what's her name?"

"Nicole."

"Nicole, I see. And am I going to meet this Nicole anytime soon?"

"Yeah, hopefully. She actually reminds me a bit of you. The two of you have a lot of the same interests." He said smiling. "Like that stupid paranormal crap."

"I should smack you right now." Kayley said putting a mock-frown on her face. "But, I want to meet this Nicole, so I guess I'd better be nice."

"Yes, you better be nice."

"I wish Punk was home."

"How long has it been?" Cena asked casually.

"Oh he left yesterday morning." Kayley said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." He said with a smirk. Kayley stared at him for a few seconds.

"Oh you're sick!" He started laughing and Kayley just shook her head. "Only you would have the balls to ask something like that while you're sitting in MY bed that I share with Phil." Cena looked around for a moment.

"Oh God, I'm in the middle of it all."

"Washed the sheets two days ago. Well, Phil did anyway." Cena just laughed. "Besides I should be the one asking you about sex."

"How so?"

"You're the one in the new relationship. Don't you two go at it like rabbits?"

"Well..."

"Now is not the time for modesty Cena." Kayley said smirking triumphantly.

"Yes ok. We go at it like jack rabbits. With handcuffs and whipped cream.."

"Chocolate sauce?"

"My God, you two ARE twins." He said shaking his head.

"I think she and I are going to get along fine." Kayley said nodding her head. "Beside, she's probably having fun riding you from here to kingdom come."

"Trust me she is. Damn that girl is crazy amazing in bed. So you gonna answer my question?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't have sex until my doctor clears me and it's starting to kill me." Kayley said sullenly.

"You know, the younger Hardy brother is going to be coming around soon. I know he thinks you're hot. He could help you out." Kayley slapped Cena across the head. "I'm just kidding."

"Now I really want him to get home." Kayley said playfully. "And I really want to go back to the doctors."

"Soon enough darlin." Cena said rubbing her shoulder. Kayley laid down against her pillow.

"See you in the morning John." She said quietly. She felt him lay on the bed and turn to face her. Jeff had been right. His 6 foot 200 poundish body felt more normal than ape man.

- - - - - - -

"I can't take much more of this." Kayley said with an aggravated tone. She had one more day until she could see the doctor and she felt like each second was another hour. She and Punk were sitting in their living room. Punk sitting on the recliner and Kayley was stretched out along the couch.

"Kayley, you have one more day." Punk said rubbing his forehead.

"You have no idea what this is like Phil." Kayley said defensively. "I haven't been able to do much of anything for the better part of a month. I am stuck sitting here seeing everything happen around me. I know I said I like to observe people, but this is too far."

"Damnit Kayley!" Punk said angrily. "I get it. You have to just take it as it comes. Stop bitching about it!"

"Bitching about it?! You trying being stuck like this."

"Well I'm not." He said with a dismissive tone.

"And you're damn lucky."

"You could be worse Kayley. You could have died in that ring."

"What and make this easier for you?" As soon as she said it she clamped her hand over her mouth. Punk's eyes grew darker than she'd ever seen them.

"Make it easier for me if you died?" He said with an icy tone. Half in disbelief half in anger.

"No, Phil I didn't mean..."

"I can't believe you would say something like that."

"Phil, I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it." He said emotionless. He picked up the jacket that had been hanging across his chair and headed for the door.

"Phil please don't go." Kayley begged. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Punk had paused at the door, but he hadn't turned around. "I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I was just angry and trying to make you see things from my point of view. I swear I didn't mean that Phil." She could see his arms slightly shaking, he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"You're everything to me Kayley." He said softly, still looking away from her. "I would give anything for you. I missed countless wresting events when you got hurt."

"I didn't ask you to do that Phil." She said quickly and he rounded on her.

"I know you didn't ask me to do that. I did it because I love and care about you! And you have the nerve to say it would be easier for me if you died?"

"I told you I was upset. I didn't mean it!" Kayley said sitting up.

"I'd hope not." He tone was sad, upset, but not angry anymore. He turned and walked out the door. Kayley panicked. She quickly tried to stand to follow him, but the muscles in her legs had grown considerably weaker over the past month. She stumbled slightly but walked forward headed for the door. She got only 8 feet before her legs gave out on her and she crashed to the ground. She quickly checked herself. She didn't have a headache and nothing seemed to be broken. She seemed fine, physically. She couldn't believe she had said that to Phil. Her breath caught in her chest as tears racked her body. She had been angry and wasn't thinking. She sat on the floor for a while more. As she took a few deep breaths she began to calm down. Just a few more hours until her doctor told her whether or not she could start training. She needed to strengthen her legs. She was almost glad Phil had left. She was embarrassed to have fallen. Her legs weren't actually that weak, she just hadn't tried to run in a month. She was about to get up when the door opened in front of her. She hadn't noticed that the sun had begun setting, she had been sitting there a lot longer than she thought. Phil was immediately at her side.

"Oh my God, Kayley are you alright." She just looked at him. "Have you been here since I left?" He asked worried. Still, she didn't say anything. She just threw her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She felt his strong arms tighten around her mid-section. "We have to get you off the floor."

"I'm so sorry." She said finding her voice, she was shaking. "I didn't mean what I said, I swear."

"I know." He said softly. "I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You were right, I have no idea what you're going through. I would be going fucking crazy if I couldn't move around, if I could work out or be in a ring." He carefully wiped away a tear on Kayley's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Phil." She said again.

"It's alright." He said with a small smile. "I just can't wait until you're back to your old self and we can make up properly." Kayley saw that crooked smile appear on his face. Her conversation with Cena flashed into her mind and she couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"I can't wait either." Was all she said. He moved forward quickly and their lips connected. She could feel his lip ring, the metal cold from the chilly outside air. Her lips parted as did his and their tongues connected. Kayley loved the way he tasted, there was no taste like it, and she couldn't seem to get enough. She felt his tongue ring and she smiled. He pulled away, his breath ragged.

"This is killing me." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea." She replied softly. Phil stood up and helped her up carefully.

"I think I need to take a cold shower." He said to her. She rested her head against his chest and she could hear his heart beating faster than normal.

"Why can't I join you?" She asked. She heard him groan slightly.

"Stop it, now I really need a cold shower." He said playfully. Kayley looked up at him. In the dim light she could barely see his eyes.

"I should get some sleep. The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner I get to the doctors."

"That sounds like a plan." Phil said nodding. He picked her up quickly.

"You know I can walk, you don't have to carry me."

"I know, but I think for tonight, I will anyway." Kayley just laughed as the two made their way upstairs.

- - - - - -

Kayley and Phil sat in a doctors office. The walls were white. Bright white. And a picture of a fisherman hung on the wall. Every doctors office had a picture of a fisherman. Kayley was nervously tapping her foot and Phil was holding her hand.

"Any headache?" Phil asked her for the third time that day. Kayley smiled and gave the same answer she'd been giving all morning.

"Nope." It was the first day she hadn't had a headache since the accident. Phil smiled at her before they heard a knock at the door and a doctor walked in. He seemed to be in his early 40's, blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a little shorter than Phil and he had a bright toothy smile.

"Hello you two." He said kindly. He shook Kayley's hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Bedell, and you Mr. Brooks." He pulled up a stool and sat down. "Well I got your test results back." Kayley felt her breath catch in her chest. "I have good news for you. You're allowed to start training again." Kayley felt like she could fly.

"Really?" She asked slightly unbelieving. Phil was wearing a smile identical to hers and his grip on her hand had tightened.

"Yep, really." He said with a large smile. "Now, I don't want you hitting your head yet, and definitely not stepping into the ring yet, but training is alright. If you feel tried or your head starts to hurt I want you to stop for the day. Don't over do it."

"How long do you think until I step back into the ring?" She asked quickly. The doctor laughed at her.

"You wrestlers are all alike." He had a smile on his face. "I would say at least another three weeks, but with your injury it should have been months. You're healing remarkably fast."

"Thank you so much doctor." Phil said shaking his hand again.

"No need to thank me. Just take care of yourself. Both of you." He said sternly. "Kayley, I will see you back in three weeks and see how you're doing, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing, great, incredible." She said her eyes sparkling.

"Perfect." The doctor said standing up. Kayley and Phil mimicked his movements. "Well I will see you in three weeks." He shook both of their hands and quickly left the room. Kayley turned to Phil and he picked her up in a hug.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked placing her back on the ground.

"Where else?" She said smirking, "Let's go to RAW."


	17. Friends and Song

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in ny way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

Special THANK YOU to Peleinferno (lil sis!), Jeffismyhero1217, nefertina-shanf, Kaiya's Watergarden, and xXxArwenxXx for your awesome reviews! You are all incredible. Thank you so much!

Three days later, after some well-deserved alone time at home, Punk and Kayley sat silently in his car driving towards the Giant Arena in Hershey, Pennsylvania. The place where Kayley started her WWE career. A smile played on her face as she tried to picture the reactions she was going to garner from her colleagues. Kayley was going to be seen backstage at RAW a full month a head of schedule, and the only one who knew she was coming was Cena.

"You don't think Steph will be pissed do you?"Kayley asked turned to look at Punk. He was driving with one hand, his left, while his right hand was resting against hers. His yellow T-shirt was shining in the sun and his tattoos were accented. His hair was behind his ears and under his ball-cap. Kayley was surprised she could take her eyes off of him at all.

"No, Steph will be glad to see you. Everyone will." He said reassuringly. Kayley saw the arena come into view and her heartbeat quickened. She was half excited, half nervous. At least she could be sure she wasn't going to collapse in front of anyone. When she wasn't at home with Punk, the last three days had been spent in a gym training her legs. She was no where near ready to run a marathon, but at least she could walk normally. Punk parked as close as he could get and quickly got out to open the car door for Kayley.

"My gentleman." Kayley said with a smile as Punk closed the door behind her.

"I do have a sweet side." He said grabbing her hand, enclosing it with his.

"I have heard that somewhere." They both smiled and headed for the door. After going through several rounds of security with ease they were standing backstage. Tech crew members were running everywhere.

"Kayley?" A voice called from behind her. She turned and her eyes connected with Melina. The Diva ran to her and enveloped her into a hug. "I didn't expect to see you for a while." They two pulled away from each other, both wearing smiles.

"The doctor says I'm healing really fast. No where near ready for the ring, but I can train."

"Oh sweetie, that's awesome! We've missed you so much around here! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Oh, Cena knew, but I wanted to surprise you guys." Kayley said, almost giddy.

"Trust me, everyone is going to be astatic!" She said sweetly.

"Melina, babe we gotta... Kayley?"

"Hi Dave." Kayley said smiling. He looked down at her.

"Damn it's good to see you kid. You gave us a scare." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry big man, I'm fine." Dave smiled down at her and turned his attention to Punk.

"I trust you're taking care of her, and now since she's up and around you can stop moping around like a little bitch?" He said through small amounts of laughter.

"Dave, I am not going to feel bad the next time I take a chair to your head." Punk said trying his best not to laugh.

"Bring it boy." Dave said challengingly. Punk just laughed. It felt blissfully, normal. "Well, I have to get to catering, coming babe?" Melina nodded and gave Kayley another hug before following her boyfriend down the hallway.

"I'm going to be getting that a lot aren't I?" Kayley said once they were out of earshot.

"Oh you have no fucking idea." Punk said amused. "Everyone is always asking about you. Speaking of, anyone you want to see in particular?"

"Chris and Beth." Kayley said immediately. Punk softly grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway towards the mens locker room.

"Wait here." He said, a crafty look in his eyes. He opened the door and held it open slightly, Kayley just out of view to the room.

"Phil!" A voice said loudly, she could recognize Chris's voice anywhere. "How's Kayley? What did the doctor say?"

"You really want to know." Punk asked.

"Come on man, don't play games." He said turning suddenly serious.

"I just figured you'd want to hear it from her." Punk motioned to the doorway and before Kayley knew it Chris was standing in front of her.

"Kayley..." He said quietly. He wrapped his arms carefully around her picked her up slightly, carefully, causing both of them to laugh. "I was so worried about you." Kayley didn't let go for a moment.

"I missed you so much Chris." When they finally did pull away Chris looked as if he was about to cry, but he was still wearing a huge smile on his face.

"What did the doctor say?" He finally asked.

"He said I can train again, I can't get into a ring, and I have to be careful about my head, but I can train."

"That's what I like to hear." He picked her up again.

"I swear if you hurt her Chris, there will be hell to pay." Punk said standing in the doorway.

"Oh shut it Punk." Chris said smirking. "I am sure you've worked the hell out of her in the bed of your since the doctors visit. It's not going to hurt her if I pick her up once or twice."

"Worked the hell out of me huh?" Kayley asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm just guessing." Chris said with a smile. Pretty soon a bunch of the male superstars filed out of the locker room to say hello to Kayley. The only one brave enough to really pick her up was John Morrison, and Punk looked as if he would murder him. Kayley just laughed and kissed Morrison on the cheek, thanking him for not treating her like a doll. Punk and Kayley made there way, eventually, down to catering. She wanted to see some of the Diva's. The room was crowed and she saw a couple shocked faces looking at her before finding the person she was looking for. Beth was sitting with Santino nursing a bottle of water slowly, the women's championship belt on the table beside her. Her back was to Kayley, but Santino's jaw dropped as Kayley walked up behind her.

"Hey Beth." She said carefully. Beth's entire body tensed and she turned around quickly. Immediately tears formed in Beth's eyes. Kayley had never seen Beth cry before. "Beth please don't cry." Kayley said quickly. "If you cry, I'm going to start crying." Beth stood up and moved toward her carefully, almost as if she thought Kayley would attack her.

"Kayley I am so-"

"Don't even say it Beth." Kayley said putting up her hand to stop her. "This is not, in any way, your fault."

"I pushed too hard." Beth said, a tear falling down her face.

"No, I didn't tuck my chin. This is my fault Beth, not yours." By this time everyone in catering had quieted down and was staring at the two women. Kayley quickly pulled Beth into a hug.

"I am so sorry Kayley." Beth sobbed, more tears falling.

"Please don't be sorry Beth. Please. I'm perfectly fine." She pulled away and wiped a tear off Beth's cheek. "I'm going to be back to 100% before you know it and that title will be mine again." They both shared a small laugh. "Alright?" Beth nodded and the two hugged again. "Just one more thing." Kayley said pulling away. She looked around catering, taking in the deathly silence of the room. "You can all go back to your business now! Nothing to see here!" She said loudly. Sure enough the silence turned into a small buzz and then the talking got louder. She felt two arms wrap around her body and she was waiting for the southern accent to hit.

"Hi Jeff." She said sweetly before turning around. His blue and purple hair had grown and was almost to his shoulders. She pulled him into a hug and she felt his hands rubbing her back slightly.

"I heard the good news." He said softly, his accent thick. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She still didn't pull away from him. Jeff had become one of her best friends and she was more than thankful for him. When they finally pulled away from each other his green eyes were sparkling. "What are you doing at RAW?"

"Oh, they were just looking for a way to spice up the show. What better way then the Swanton Bomber?" He put up the Hardy Guns and smiled.

"Oh, there is no better way." Kayley started to agree. "Almost."

"Almost?" He asked confused.

"Make Punk get naked and every woman in the world would watch." She said winking at her boyfriend who just shook his head.

"I think that goes against our family friendly programming." Jeff said smirking.

"Yes, well... I would watch." Kayley said shrugging her shoulders.

"Even though you already get the show live?" Punk asked before kissing her neck.

"Ew." Santino said shocking everyone. He always came in at the weirdest moments, but that was part of his charm.

"Thanks man." Punk said.

"No offense, but I don't want to see you naked Punk." Santino said shaking his head. "Although, Kayley..."

"Hey now!" Jeff said protectively. "Get in line."

"Ok, who do I have to punch first?" Punk asked.

"Admit it, you wouldn't hit anyone who wanted to see me naked." Kayley said innocently.

"Nope, you're right. Because you're in my bed at the end of the day, not theirs." He replied, his lips inches from hers.

"Ok, we need to stop before I get all hot and bothered." Kayley said fanning herself.

"I know the cure for that." Jeff said suddenly. Punk raised his eyebrow as did Kayley. "Get yours heads out of the gutter. We're going to a bar tonight after the show, there is a karaoke night. Come with us." Punk looked at Kayley.

"I'll leave that decision to you babe. If you feel like you're up for it, we'll go." Punk stated rubbing Kayley's shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Kayley answered finally. "I can't promise I'll stay long, but it would be nice to be out with friends again."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Santino said nodding. "Coming Beth?"

"Yeah, count me in."

"Great!" Jeff said excitedly. "I'll give everyone who's driving the name and address of the club and we'll meet there about a half an hour after the show ends." Everyone seemed in agreement as Kayley's excitement grew. She had a funny feeling, the way Jeff said karaoke, he was going to make her sing.

- - - - - -

Two and a half hours later Kayley was again getting out of Punk's car. This time they were in front of a bar. Hanger 9. Interesting enough. Kayley had changed into a black silk tank-top with holes up the side and tight blue jeans. Punk was wearing one of his black Affliction T-shirts and blue jeans. His hair was up in a ponytail and he wasn't wearing his cap. Steph had been more than excited to see Kayley, just like Punk had said. She kept asking when Kayley could return to the ring and how her strength was. Kayley felt at home.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready hun." Punk said as they walked into the bar.

"I know sweetie." Kayley said thankfully. She could already hear the music blaring and they were still in the entrance way. At the first sign of a headache she was going to head home. She was thankful Punk was so understanding about it. As they got closer to the bar Kayley could clearly make-out the song that was playing, "Superfreak." She had to laugh slightly to herself. The first people Kayley saw were Jeff, Chris, and Beth all motioning for the couple to come join them. They made their was over to the table, dodging passing waitresses. Kayley gave everyone at the table a hug before turning her attention to the dance-floor. A massive man in the middle dancing like a maniac caught her attention.

"Is that..."

"Cena?" Beth answered for her. "Yep." He looked like a monkey on America's funniest home videos. That's when Kayley noticed the girl he was dancing with. She was considerably shorter than him, probably shorter than Kayley. Her hair was streaked orange and she was dancing in the same manner as Cena, though she didn't look nearly as awkward.

"Is this the mysterious Nicole?" Kayley asked.

"Yeah. They got here a few minutes ago." Chris answered, following Kayley's stare. "As soon as this song came on she said something about it being her theme song and Cena pulled her onto the floor."

"She seems like a sweetheart." Beth said casually.

"Cena is really happy." Kayley said with a smile. "That's what matters." She watched the two on the dance floor for a few more moments until the sing finished. They both made their way back up to the table. Cena was holding Nicole's hand and Nicole was walking behind him, seemingly slightly nervous.

"Hey kids!" Cena said loudly. "KAYLEY!" He grabbed her into a hug. "I was hoping you'd be here. Nicole, this is Kayley."

"Cena talks about you a lot." Kayley said shaking Nicoles hand.

"He talks about you a lot too."

"So, whipped cream, handcuffs, and chocolate sauce huh?" Kayley asked taking a sip of water. Half the table seemed to expect Nicole to falter, but much to Kayley surprise and delight she threw the ball right back at her.

"You use them too?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Kayley and Nicole both smiled and Cena shook his head.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" A voice said over the load speaker. "It's time for... KARAOKE!" A cheer erupted through the crowd. "So if you want to sing something get your fine ass' up here and let's here it."

"Ok Kayley. Your turn." Jeff said firmly.

"I knew you were going to do this." She replied blushing. One night that Jeff had stayed with Kayley after her injury Kayley had confessed a secret urge to sing karaoke. Especially, one song in particular, for Punk.

"I know you want to do this." He said touching her arm. "I'll sing one if you do." Kayley debated in her head. She didn't want to make an ass out of herself, but what the hell? Why not take a chance. She nodded slightly. "That's my girl." She quickly kissed Punk on the cheek before following Jeff to the stage. He picked out the song and handed her the mic before the music started.

"_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now..." _

The sounds of Wonderwall by Oasis blasted through the speakers as Kayley's voice mixed with the music. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Phil. The song continued and Kayley felt more and more confident with each passing second.

"_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall.._

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall."_

After a few more bars the song ended and the applause began. Kayley's eyes remained locked with Punk's. He was clapping and a large smile was playing on his face. Kayley put the mic back on the stand and made her way back over to her friends. Punk immediately pulled her into a hug and his lips found hers feverishly. Maybe he was going to be the one to save her.


	18. Blissfully Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

Special THANK YOU to Peleinferno (sis!), Jeffismyhero1217, and Livin on the EDGE for your reviews! You're awesome. Also, thank you to anyone reading this story!

Kayley stood behind the curtain in the gorilla position. A bit more then three months total had passed since she last walked though the black sheets to the sounds of thousands of screaming fans, and her heart was pounding out of fear and anticipation of doing it again. Half of her was frightened of getting hurt again. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. The other half of her was excited at the prospect of being back out there, where she belonged. Her doctor was shocked at how fast she healed, but his shock was nothing compared to Steph's. She remembered the conversation she'd had with the Billion Dollar Princess just a few days earlier.

- - - - - -

"Have a seat Kayley." Steph said indicating the chair in front of her desk. Kayley sat nervously. She was cracking her knuckles. "I just received a call from your doctor... Dr. Martin?" Kayley nodded. "He told me you were cleared to wrestle again." Kayley's face wore a sly smile. "I take it you knew that?"

"I had a feeling. He said he had very high hopes that I would be able to wrestle within a week when I saw him last."

"I am not going to lie Kayley, I'm shocked." Steph said smiling.

"I am hoping it's a good kind of shocked?" Kayley asked carefully.

"Of course it is!" Steph said sternly. "I want you on RAW next week actually, if that's ok with you."

"Yes!" Kayley shouted, but she immediately calmed down, trying to keep herself in check. "I would love that."

"Then it's settled. I'll get working with the creative team right away on a storyline." Steph stood up to shake Kayley's hand. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Steph, it's good to finally be back." Kayley replied, barely able to contain her smile. After leaving Steph's office she felt like she could fly.

- - - - - -

"You ready?" His voice pulled her back into reality. Punk looked down at her, his brown eyes studying her carefully.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kayley said nodding.

"You're going to be amazing out there. You going to shock the hell out of the fans tonight."

"Yeah, they don't expect me back for a while." Kayley agreed.

"Not for another few months. They're going to be astatic babe." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Kayley watched the monitor. Beth Phoenix and Santino were out bragging about her being women's champion. It was time for Alexis to make her return. She turned in Punk's arms so she was facing him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His lips were soft, and she could feel his unshaven face tickling her.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." She whispered.

"Good luck out there."

- - - - - -

"**This is Beth a-Phoenix! Women's Champion! And my girlfriend!" Santino screamed into the mic as Beth flexed. **

"_**We are dirt, we are alone,**_

_**You know we're far from sober!"**_

**Her music blasted through the arena and suddenly every fan was on their feet. Alexis stood at the top of the ramp staring daggers down toward the couple in the ring. The sound of cheers was overwhelming as Alexis walked slowly towards the ring. She climbed onto the apron and through the ropes, Santino quickly left the ring, cowering over by the announcers table. Alexis smirked and called for a mic which was handed up to her. **

"**It's great to be back on RAW!" She screamed, and she was greeted by cheers. "You know, I was suppose to be out for a lot longer, but you're just not that good Beth." The crowed laughed as Beth's face contorted in anger.**

"**Next time I'll remember to go a better job." Beth said moving toward Alexis threateningly. Alexis stood her ground, a smirk covering her face. **

"**You thought you could put me out of action? Thought you could keep me down? Please. You and Mr. Unibrow can bitch all you want, but the fact is... I'm back. And that title, is mine!**" **Alexis screamed. Beth mouthed 'Oh yeah?' and that set Alexis off. She threw her mic down and quickly charged Beth, clotheslining her out of the ring. Santino was there to catch her. Alexis grabbed the women's title belt which lay in the ring and climbed onto the second turnbuckle, holding it high in the air. The crowd cheered and Santino and Beth continued to back up the ramp, eventually heading backstage. Alexis climbed down from the turnbuckle and made her way around to the fans, slapping hands and taking a few pictures. She eventually made her way back up the ramp, title in hand, and went backstage.**

- - - - -

Kayley handed Beth her title before giving her a hug.

"You better cherish that title while you have it Beth." Kayley said jokingly.

"Oh I would like to see you try to take it." Beth said, her character still intact. The two women just laughed.

"Ok, now that that's over..." Kayley started. "I think I'll head back and get ready to watch Punk's match."

"Hold on there Kayley." Steph said walking up to her and Beth. "I need to talk to you for a minute first." Kayley just nodded and glanced at Beth before following Steph to her office. Kayley noticed there was more paperwork than ever on her desk. She couldn't imagine having two kids and trying to carry the workload Steph did.

"What can I do for you Steph?" Kayley asked taking a seat in front of Steph's desk.

"You looked great out there, how did it feel?"

"Thanks. It felt great, normal." Kayley said smiling.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Steph said nodding, looking over a paper. "The creative team came up with a storyline for you. It will last over the upcoming months, and I wanted to make sure you were up for it."

"What's the storyline about?" Kayley asked interested.

"It's a title run." Kayley wasn't sure she'd heard Steph correctly. How could she be getting the title so soon after coming back?

"Pardon me?" Kayley asked.

"A title run. Is something wrong with that?"

"No..no... I just don't understand. I just came back. Is it too soon to start something like that?"

"No, I don't think so at all. You're still over with the fans. It's never really ended. Are you up for this?"

"Yes." Kayley said quickly, it a little bit of shock. "I'm completely up for this."

"Great, we'll go over some more tomorrow, why don't you go watch Punk's match? Relax a bit." Steph and Kayley both stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you so much Steph." Kayley said sincerely. She left Steph's office and quickly headed to the women's locker room. She opened the door as quickly as possible and jumped on the couch next to a slightly startled Mickie.

"Hey there Kayley, where's the fire?" Mickie asked.

"Punk's match." Kayley said simply shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood." Melina said from the other side of the locker room. "What's going on hun."

"I, uh..." Kayley checked the TV one more time, Punk still wasn't in the ring so she turned her attention to the two women in the room. "I'm getting another title run." She said sheepishly.

"Congratulations girl!" Mickie said quickly pulling Kayley into a hug.

"Double congratulations chica." Melina said with a smile. "That means it's you I'll get to battle for a while huh?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Kayley said nodding.

"Ooh, Kayley, there's your boy." Mickie said making Kayley's attention focus on the television. CM Punk was walking down the ramp towards a venomous looking Randy Orton, determination written into every pore of his face.

"He looks frightening when he concentrate's like that." Melina said joining the other two Diva's on the couch.

"Orton or Punk?" Mickie asked.

"Both." Melina answered.

"You're telling me." Kayley said nervously. Though Randy Orton wasn't nearly as much of a prick backstage as he was on screen, he was known for some stiff hits, accidentally hurting people was his specialty. "I get nervous every time Punk's in the ring with him."

"Don't feel bad hun, I get nervous when Dave's in there with him too." Melina said quickly. All three pairs of eyes were focused on the TV as Orton pinned Punk and got the three count. Although Kayley knew the outcome of the match before hand she still felt a small sting of anger towards Orton.

"Alright ladies, I have to go find Punk and tell him the good news." Kayley said quickly standing up.

"Congratulations again hun." Melina said.

"Yeah, definitely!" Mickie agreed with a smile. Kayley said thanks and headed toward the gorilla position hoping to catch Punk as he came off stage. She rounded the corner only to be met by flaming red hair and a bad attitude.

"Hi Maria." She said quickly, hoping to avoid any unpleasant situations.

"Sad to see you back so soon."

"Oh Jesus what the hell is your problem?" Kayley said shaking her head.

"You're my problem. I don't see why Punk is so head-over-heels for you."

"Ok Maria, here's the thing. Ready for this?" Kayley asked patronizing her. "Here's something you need to get through that thick skull of yours ok? Punk doesn't love you anymore. He and I are together, and we're going to be for as long as either one of us can stand the other and there is nothing you can do about it." Maria just glared daggers at Kayley. "I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to dislike you. Just let it go alright?" The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Maria reached back and slapped Kayley as hard as she could across the face. Kayley paused and a small laughed escaped her lips. "See I tried to be nice." Before either of them knew it Kayley had jumped at Maria, catching her across the face with a right hook. Kayley felt someone pulling her arms back and pulling her off of Maria.

"Calm down Kayley!" His voice said as calmly as possible. "You don't want to get in trouble your first week back." Jericho pulled her away from Maria, and Kayley stopped fighting him when she recognized his voice. Chris got her out of eyesight of Maria and made her sit down on a stack of boxes. "Ok, what happened?" Kayley took a deep breath, still looking at the floor.

"She just started on me and I told her she needed to let it go, Phil was with me, not her. Next thing I know she slaps me, so I hit her back."

"Seems well deserved to me." The voice of the Rated R Superstar surprised her and she quickly looked up.

"When did you get here Edge?" Kayley asked stunned.

"I helped Chris pull you off of Maria. Please call me Adam." He held out his hand which she accepted. "As I was saying, she slapped you, perfectly reasonable for you to hit her back."

"I just hope Steph sees it that way." Chris said concerned.

"Oh ease up, dad." Adam said with a smirk. "It's going to be fine."

'Don't worry about it guys. I don't care what happens, apart from being fired, it felt good to finally hit that little bitch."

"You really walloped her too." Adam said with a slight laugh. Kayley looked up at him confused, and really looked up. Adam, at 6'5", towered over her, especially when she was sitting.

"What do you mean?" She asked straining her neck. Adam sat down next to her, taking the hint.

"I mean I saw the punch. That was a damn good punch. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a nice big bruise across her cheek."

"I'm going to have to agree with Adam on this. It was a good hit." Chris said nodding with a slightly proud look to his face.

"Kayley?" Punk's voice came from around the corner.

"Over here babe." She answered. He came around the corner, his face contorted in a smile. "What's that look for?" She asked, a smile forming on her own face.

"I just saw Maria." He said, trying to contain laughter. "She is going to have a bruise the exact size of your fist on her face."

"Tell me you find this funny." Chris said slightly shocked.

"I have always been in the mind that if someone hits you, they deserve to get hit back, hard. And, well you fucking hit her hard." Punk said shaking his head and smiling.

"See, I told you." Adam said nodding.

"Adam, what are you doing here man?" Adam stood up and shook hands with Punk.

"I helped pull Kayley off of Maria. You would have been proud man."

"I already am." Punk replied nodding.

"I am in the room, gentlemen." Kayley said standing up. "What do you think Steph is going to do?"

"Nothing." Punk answered quickly.

"Nothing?" Kayley asked surprised.

"I saw her talking to Maria. Maria was whining and bitching until Steph asked if Maria did anything to provoke you. Then Maria told her she slapped you and Steph simply said, 'maybe you shouldn't have done that.' and walked away."

"That's always good news." Kayley said with a smile.

"And the moral to this story..." Adam started. "You can punch your enemy in the face, with no consequences, as long as they hit you first."

"And what a good moral it is." Punk said nodding.

"I say you're lucky Kayley." Chris said seriously.

"I'd say I'm extremely lucky Chris." Kayley answered back. "But Adam still has a good point." Chris just shook his head as a small smile came across his face and Punk wrapped his arm around Kayley, kissing her temple softly.


	19. Wrestlemania

1Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

_**A/N: Well everyone we're coming to an end soon. I think I may only have one more chapter for this story. It's been an awesome and interesting journey. This story was personal to me in a lot of ways, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry this chapter is late.**_

**Huge, Special THANK YOU VERY MUCH to Peleinferno (sis!), .CMPunkluver., Jeffismyhero1217 , vjsimpact, Livin on the EDGE, and JetersGurl4Eva for your amazing and incredible reviews. You're all sweet and the reasons I write. **

"How's life darling?" His thick southern accent made her smile.

"It's going. Which is enough." Kayley answered, smiling at Jeff Hardy.

"So Punk's going to get Money in the Bank again?" Jeff asked curiously, sitting next to her. They were backstage at Wrestlemania. She swore she could hear the crowd screaming, and Jeff was trying anything to get her mind off of her upcoming match against Beth Phoenix. Yeah, Kayley was going to win. This was it, this was the big time. She was going to win the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania.

"Yeah, he's getting the win. It's going to be down to him and Kane I guess." Kayley said with a smile.

"He'll be the first one to win it twice." Jeff remarked.

"Are you nervous?" Kayley asked.

"To face Matt?" Jeff laughed. "No way. Matt and I have been knocking each other around since we were kids. I have beaten him in every match possible, and he's beaten me in just as many. It's going to be like wrestling in our backyard when we were kids."

"Except for the, you know, eighty-some thousand fans." Kayley said matter-of-factly.

"Don't even think about them." He said seriously. "Just do what you love." Kayley smiled at her best friend and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the temple. She took another deep breath before standing up and heading toward the door. "As they say in theater... break a leg." Kayley turned and smiled at him before heading out into the crowded hallway. Everyone was running at a massive pace. Technicians littered the hallways, families and friends were trying to find their way around, and super-stars were running to and from catering. She slowly made her way down to the gorilla position. She had been watching the Money in the Bank match on the TV in her locker room with Jeff, but she wanted to be right back stage as Punk won. With every step she could hear the screams from the various numbers of fans getting louder. She was picturing the celebrities in the crowd. Mickey Rourke, waiting to do his own participation, was sitting ringside. She couldn't believe how calm Punk had seemed before he went out. The screen's backstage showed both Punk and Kane exchanging blows on top of ladders, the briefcase right above their heads. Kayley felt the excitement in her well up, as if she were a little kid. Punk finally used his kicks to send Kane's massive form crashing to the mat below. The ladder gave a lurch as the ground moved under it, but Punk held on and grabbed the briefcase. A thunderous roar went through the arena and Kayley couldn't help but jump up and down. Punk held the briefcase high above his head, a smile proudly on his handsome face. Kayley couldn't help but smile with him. She waited as Punk celebrated with fans and made his way back up the ramp as various crew members cleaned up the mess of ladders and bodies. Punk practically ran back stage, picking up Kayley, and kissing her forcefully.

"I am so proud of you." She said sweetly once they had pulled away from each other.

"Thank you." They both saw that the ring area had been cleared, and any second Kayley's music would start playing. "Good luck out there. Be careful."

"Never." She kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kayley moved toward the curtain.

- - - - -

"_**We are dirt, we are alone!**_

_**You know we're far from sober!"**_

"**Making her way to the ring... from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Alexis!" Lillian's voice shouted causing the large amounts of fans in attendance to stand. Her heart was racing and the amount of people surrounding her was incredible. It was like she could feel the energy from every person in that arena. It was exhilarating, there was no other way to describe it. Alexis climbed into the ring then up to the second turn-buckle, playing to the fans. The music stopped and was replaced by another form of music. **

"**Making her way to the ring... the Women's Champion... Beth Phoenix!" The crowed booed loudly as Lillian got out of the ring and Beth Phoenix entered. Her stare was intimidating, but Alexis just laughed. Santino stood on the outside of the ring. The ref took the title from Beth and held it high above his head before handing it off to another crew member and signaling for the bell to ring. The two Diva's circled each other before connecting. Beth got the start by forcing Alexis to a knee, but Alexis bounced back, freeing her hand and slapping Beth hard across the face. Beth backed off for a second as Alexis smirked at her. **

"**You want my title?" Beth screamed. Alexis just smiled again. "Then come get it." Alexis ran at Beth and the two Diva's connected again. Beth reversed Alexis and forced her into a corner before she began giving chops, a few "WOOOOO's" were heard from around the arena. Alexis grabbed Beth's hand as she went for another chop and she reversed their positions, giving Beth the chops. Beth shoved Alexis violently toward the center of the ring. Alexis was momentarily preoccupied which gave Beth time to get beside her. Beth picked Alexis up and dropped her hard onto the mat. She went for the cover...**

"**1..." Alexis quickly kicked out. Beth stood up frustrated and grabbed Alexis by the hair, pulling her forcefully to her feet. She stood behind Alexis and got her into the backbreaker. Alexis screamed in pain. **

"**Ask her ref!" Beth screamed, holding the Diva in the air.**

"**Alexis, do you want to quit?" The ref asked.**

"**NO!" She managed to scream. "No!" Beth released her, once again, sending Alexis's body to the mat. Alexis managed to find the strength to stand as she grabbed Beth and began throwing lefts and rights, with the crowd cheering and the ref counting. After a minute Alexis listened to the ref and stopped. She pulled Beth into the center of the ring and performed a DDT. Alexis climbed to the top of the turn-buckle and waited as Beth began to stir, one she was on her feet she performed a diving hurricarana on her and Beth lay limp in the ring. Alexis quickly covered her. **

"**1...2..." Beth kicked out. There was a round of boos from the audience as Alexis looked at the ref incredulously. Santino quickly jumped onto the apron and Alexis got into his face. The two exchanged words as Beth got up behind her. When Alexis turned around Beth quickly grabbed her hand, whipping her into the ropes causing Alexis to be met with a clothesline when she sprung back. Alexis was coughing and laying in the middle of the ring as Beth climbed the turn-buckle. Alexis staggered to her feet as Beth came flying at her, hitting a diving dropkick. Beth quickly covered.**

"**1...2..."Alexis kicked out. The crowd was on it's feet cheering. Left and rights were exchanged by both Diva's. Beth had pushed Alexis against the ropes and distracted the ref as Santino tripped her causing Alexis to hit the mat hard. The crowd booed like crazy, but the boos suddenly changed to cheers as a new figure entered the arena. The rainbow haired warrior was running down the ramp and he attacked Santino. Alexis executed her own clothesline on Beth and then an elbow drop before climbing to the top turn-buckle. She stood for a few seconds looking down at her opponent before jumping. She pulled off a perfect moonsault and landed across Beth Phoenix.**

"**1...2...3... Ring the bell!" The ref screamed.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman! Your NEW Women's Champion... Alexis!" Lillian screamed happily into her microphone. Alexis was given the title and the ref raised her hand. As the ref let go to check on Beth she felt another person raise her hand and she turned to see Jeff Hardy. He smiled at her and picked her up, spinning her around as the crowd cheered, showing their approval. Jeff and Alexis both made their way around the ringside, slapping fans hands and taking a picture or two before they headed backstage.**

**- - - - - **

"Wow." Kayley said as she stepped into the much cooler air of the gorilla position. She looked down at the title in her hand and smiled, it was hers again.

"You were beautiful out there." Punk said pulling her into a hug. He kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you." She said pulling away.

"Miss Bedell." A technician said sweetly. "I need to take the title so I can switch the names." She turned it over to the young man and smiled.

"It's only a matter of time you know." Beth said with a smirk, walking towards her.

"I know, and I look forward to the battles." Kayley said with a smile. She gave Beth a huge hug and the two women smiled at each other.

"Congrats Kayley." Beth and Santino made their way towards catering, and Kayley walked back toward Punk who was now talking to Jeff.

"And what are you two fine gentleman talking about?" She asked.

"How they're going to work this." Jeff said simply.

"Work what?"

"Us." Jeff said with a smile. "I'm on Smackdown, you're on RAW."

"They obviously wanted the fans to see you sticking up for her and you two together." Punk said casually. "Are you going out their during their match?" Kayley shook her head.

"You know the draft is coming up." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe one of us will be moving."

"I guess we'll see then." Kayley said nervously. Jeff moving to RAW she could deal with, but she didn't want to be on a different touring schedule than Punk, they would never see each other. She felt Punk's arm wrap around her.

"Don't worry hun, if we get put on separate shows we'll think of something."

"How do you know what I am thinking?" Kayley asked smiling at him.

"Because I am worried about it too." He said seriously.

"Here you go Miss Bedell." The techie had come back quickly and handed her a title, a plate reading 'Alexis' engraved on it and Kayley immediately threw it over her shoulder.

"Yeah I missed this." Kayley said with a smile.

"Hold on to it darlin." Jeff said with a sweet smile.

"I will. Thanks Jeff. Looks like we're going to be seeing more of each other professionally huh?" She asked.

"Yep, I look forward to it," He pulled her into a hug and then shook Punk's hand before turning and heading toward the locker rooms. The couple was silent for a while as Kayley leaned carefully on Punk.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked softly.

"With you leaning on me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Smartass. I mean, with Jeff and me working together. Especially if they put us in a relationship." Kayley turned and looked at Punk, he was smiling at her.

"I trust you. I mean, I know you and Jeff are close. Hell, you two are best friends, but you're just friends. I know you wouldn't do that to me." Kayley smiled at him and leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips. They had begun walking towards the locker rooms. Punk was still in his gear. He hadn't left the gorilla position after his match because he wanted to see Kayley's. They made their way into separate locker rooms and both grabbed clean clothes, taking a shower. They both found various bruises forming on their bodies, but it was a part of the job, and it was almost seen as a badge of honor. They packed up their bags and they met back in the hallway.

"Want to go to catering?" Kayley asked a little less than enthusiastically.

"No. I think I just want to go back to the hotel we can order something there." Punk said pulling the rental car keys out of his pocket. She smiled at him as they made their way out of the arena. Kayley just wanted the night with Punk, no one else.

"You're right love." She said matter-of-factly.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"I wouldn't ever cheat on you. At the end of the day, I'm in your bed." Kayley said with a coy smile.

"Speaking of beds..."


	20. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars, including CM Punk...sigh... And I am not affiliated with WWE in any way. I am making no money off of this, it's purely for fun... So please don't sue me.

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story. It took a while, but I am glad I finished it. It's probably one of my most personal and my first ever CM Punk fic. Hopefully not my last. Again thank you, I hope you all enjoyed the ride.**_

**Special THANK YOU to Peleinferno (sis, you rock!), Jeffismyhero1217, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, vjsimpact, Livin on the EDGE, and xXxArwenxXx for all your awesome reviews! You're all amazing. **

"**Smackdown get's the next pick JR." Cole said happily. "For those of you who just tuned in Melina and CM Punk are coming to Friday nights."**

"**That's right Cole. So who's going to join them?" JR asked as both men watched the television in front of them. The screen flashed through the various RAW and ECW Superstars moving quickly, the music getting louder each second until it suddenly stopped. The crowd began cheering.**

"**Alexis!? Wow JR! How lucky are we?" Cole said with a huge grin on his face. Alexis' music began to play as she walked out to the fans and made her way down to the ring grabbing a mic. **

"**I can't tell you how amazing it has been being on RAW. I look forward to entertaining everyone on Friday nights because we all know... WWE fans are the best in the world!" The fans began cheering as Alexis gave her mic back to a tech and headed back up the ramp.**

- - - - -

As she walked through the curtain she was wearing a huge smile. Despite the fact that WWE was scripted, none of the stars had known who would be switching brands. When Punk got drafted her heart had fallen, and she couldn't have been more pleased that she was moving with him. She walked into her locker room and sat in a comfy red lounge chair. She let out a sigh of relief and turned on the TV to watch some of the broadcast. Punk was meeting with writing staff to discuss where his character was going to go. They were talking about a heel run, maybe even against Jeff. Kayley, on the other hand, knew where her storyline was going. A kayfabe relationship with Jeff. She was grateful it was with him, at least he wouldn't make things awkward. She heard a knock on the door, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Can I come in? Everyone decent?" John Cena asked from behind the door.

"Come on in John, it's just me." He opened the door, dressed in his battle gear still. Shorts and a jersey.

"How you doing babe?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Great. I'm taking the women's title to Smackdown. That means a whole new group of people to fight."

"Including Maria?" John asked with a smile.

"She already knows what my fist feels like." Kayley said calmly.

"I remember the bruise across her cheek proving it." John laughed. "I just wish I could have seen it."

"According to Edge it was magnificent." The two sat in silence for a moment, just watching the show.

"What are you doing for the few days you'll have off after tomorrow?" He asked casually.

"Phil and I are going back to Chicago. He said he just wants some time alone with me." Kayley said shrugging her shoulder. "I could do with that too. It's been a hectic few weeks. Why?"

"Nicole is coming up tomorrow night after the Smackdown and ECW tapings. You and Punk should come out with us for dinner."

"I'd love too. I'll run it past Phil and see if he'd like to. If he doesn't want to I'll go with you guys anyway."

"Sounds like a plan hun. I'll see you at the taping tomorrow." Cena got up and kissed Kayley on the top of the head before heading back out into the hallway. Kayley sat in silence for a few more moments not really wanting to move. She knew Punk would be done with his meeting soon and her stomach was growling so she made herself get out of the chair and went over to her gym bag. She knew she wasn't going back out to the ring and she wanted to be a bit more comfortable. She pulled out an old Pink Floyd t-shirt and a pair of jeans before changing. As she walked through the hallway she was shocked by the amount of people running around. She jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." Punk said with a smile. She could feel his wet hair against the side of her face.

"Hey." She turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. They drifted to the side of the hallway, so as not to cause a traffic jam. "When do you go out?"

"In a little bit. It's the RAW vs Smackdown superstars match."

"Oh joy." Kayley said with a smirk. "However, as long as I get to see you in those little tights I'll watch."

"You get that and more for free at home you know." He said his eyes wide and bright.

"Trust me, I remember." She said her eyebrows wiggling. He laughed, his lip ring catching the light slightly. She pushed her lips to his, feeling the cold metal of his lip ring against her. As she pulled back she smiled up at him and for just one moment everything felt perfect.

"I can't wait to get back to Chicago." He said leaning against the wall.

"Which reminds me. Cena invited us to dinner with him and Nicole."

"For when?"

"Tomorrow after the taping."

"I think we should both be able to make it." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, our flight doesn't leave until one."

"That means we'll probably get to the house around 6 AM." Kayley said shocked.

"Yeah. We could have taken a flight Wednesday morning, and I hope you don't mind, but I just really want to get home as soon as possible."

"That's fine with me sweetheart." She kissed him softly again. "You better get out there." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and grudgingly agreed. Kayley quickly ran to catering, grabbing an orange, telling Cena about going to dinner, and quickly heading back to her locker room. She turned on the TV just in time to see the Smackdown boys running down the ramp. She smiled to herself and relaxed again in the chair, almost falling asleep as the match ended.

- - - - -

"So how's it feel to be off of RAW?" Cena asked. He, Punk, Kayley, and Nicole were all sitting at a booth in an Outback Steakhouse.

"A little bitter-sweet." Kayley answered truthfully. "I hate not being on RAW, but I get to be with Punk and work with Jeff so... it's a trade-off."

"I am just excited to get me working on my new character." Punk answered.

"What are they going to have you do?" Nicole asked.

"I am hoping they're going to give me a full heel turn. Then I can beat the shit out of Jeff on a regular basis for kissing my girlfriend." They all laughed.

"I knew that somewhere in there you were truly jealous." Kara said with a smile. "Oh, so... Nicole... I hear when you first met John you mentioned his ghetto booty?"

"Oh God Kayley." Cena said shaking his head.

"Well yeah. You have to notice his butt when he's in the ring." Nicole said nodding.

"I agree. Even though you wear jeans it definitely shows through John." Kayley said before taking a bite of a blooming onion.

"Do women talk about things like this a lot?" Punk asked.

"John's ghetto booty's hard not to talk about." Nicole said laughing.

"Oh you're going to get it!" John started tickling her. She turned toward him and put her hands in front of her in attempt to get him to stop, to no avail.

"Please!" She whined. John gave in by kissing her.

"Alright you two. Save it for the bedroom." Kayley said shaking her head.

"Oh this kitten can go all night." John said with a smirk.

"Way too much info John." Kayley said trying to get the mental image out of her head. Punk was just chuckling beside her. The two couples talked for a while longer before a small argument ensued between John and Punk as to who would pay the bill.

'Let me get this for you. Call it an early celebration." Cena said to Punk. Kayley looked at both men confused and Punk nodded to Cena. The couples both said good-bye and Punk and Kayley made their way to the airport. Before they knew it they were sitting side-by-side on a red-eye flight back to Chicago. Kayley leaned on Punk and slept for the four hour flight. Getting home felt better than either of them thought it would. While they both slept on the plane their bodies were still exhausted. After throwing their suitcases in the corner of their room, both of them climbed into bed, without changing, and fell quickly to sleep.

- - - - -

Punk was woken to the smell of bacon cooking and pretty soon after he woke up Kayley walked into their bedroom with two breakfast plates made.

"You didn't have to do that." Punk said sitting up with a smile.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted too." Kayley said honestly. She handed him his plate and climbed into bed next to him. "It's just good to be home."

"Is something wrong?" Punk asked.

"No." She answered truthfully. "I just am really glad to be home. It feels like we have been going non-stop since I got back, so a few days off is just nice."

"I'm glad you're alright." He said looking at her seriously.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Kayley said with a smile. He just looked back at her and pressed his forehead to hers. They ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence.

"Let me get these." Punk offered taking her plate.

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him quickly then laid down in bed and just smiled as she hugged his pillow to her. She heard his footsteps coming back up the stairs and she smiled. Their door opened and Phil walked in, hands behind his back. Kayley turned on her side toward him and he kneeled beside the bed. He brought his hands up in front of him and she saw he was holding something. He had a bread-tie in his hands that was made to look like a ring.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" He asked. Kayley's eyes widened. She sat up and he moved to sit beside her.

"Are you serious?" She asked and Phil smiled.

"Marry me." He said softly.

"Yes." She said quickly. He slipped the bread-tie ring onto her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss.

- - - - -

"Congratulations!" Beth screamed into her own phone as Kayley told her the good news. "I knew it was only a matter of time, and the way he did it. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"I thought so too. It was perfect."

"I wonder where he got that idea." Beth said, thinking aloud.

"Maybe I'll have to ask him."

"Have you told Cena, Chris, and Jeff yet?" She asked.

"I told Jeff." Kayley said with a smile. "He put down the phone and I could hear him jumping up and down and cheering."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jeff. So when's the wedding, where?"

"Well we haven't talked about a lot, but we're thinking early October. We're not sure if it will be in PA or Chicago. We'll figure that out more when we get closer."

"Is your mom happy?"

"Ecstatic. She adores Phil. I can't believe this is really happening Beth." Kayley said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I came into the WWE and he and I basically hated each other. Look how much has changed. I have the job I've always wanted and I'm with a man who couldn't be more perfect for me if I had created him myself."

"You deserve this hun. I am really happy for you."

"Thank you Beth."

"Now you get back to your man hun." Beth said laughing. They said their good-byes and Kayley hung up the phone. She could hear the television going in their bedroom. He was laying in bed watching the Dark Knight. His shirt was off, laying forgotten on the floor, and the sheets were covering his legs.

"You took me to see this on our first date." Kayley said climbing into bed next to him.

"I remember. That was a good date." Phil said with a smile. Kayley rested her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat.

"Why a bread tie?" Kayley asked.

"Do you remember when Beth told everyone her sister was getting married?" Phil asked and Kayley leaned up to look at him.

"Yeah."

"You said you didn't need romance, you'd be fine with a bread-tie." Kayley's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you remember that." She said a smile coming onto her face.

"Of course I did."Punk said touching her face softly. "I think I knew back then I wanted to marry you." Kayley felt a tear come to her eye.

"I love you so much." She said not wanting to take her eyes off of him for fear that it was just a dream.

"I love you too Kayley."


End file.
